P de Papá
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Hans Westerguard ahora vive como un plebeyo mas en las islas de sur con cierto remordimiento hacia la familia real de Arendelle, pero de repente su vida cambiara totalmente cuando tenga que hacerse cargo de la hija de su exprometida.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTE ES UN FIC TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE DE LOS QUE USTEDES YA CONOCEN...**

**ANTES QUE NADA ESTE FIC ORIGINALMENTE NO LO ESCRIBI YO, LO ESCRIBIO UNA USUARIA DE FANFICTION. NET LLAMADA "PRINCESA ALEX" EN EL 2014, PERO DESAFORTUNADAMENTE ELLA BORRO SU CUENTA DE FANFICTION. NET, Y CON ELLA TODOS SUS FICS, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE YO LOGRE MEMORIZAR SU FIC Y YA QUE SE ME HIZO TAN CONMOVEDOR, YO DECIDI PUBLICARLO, PARA QUE PUEDAN LEERLO, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...**

La guerra habia llegado a Arendelle.

Weaselton y sus tropas habian invadido las costas de Arendelle sin previo aviso, y por lo tanto nadie en el reino de la reina de las nieves estaban preparados para algo como eso.

Mucha gente inocente habia muerto ese tragico dia, incluyendo a la princesa Anna y a su esposo Kristoff el maestro proveedor oficial de hielo.

La reina Elsa no tenia tiempo para llorarle a su hermana y a su cuñado, se encontraba gravemente herida y tenia que salir de Arendelle junto a su pequeña sobrina.

-Debemos darnos prisa majestad! tenemos que salir de aqui!- exclamo el jefe de la guardia real mientras el, la reina Elsa y la pequeña princesa escapaban por los tuneles del castillo

-Espera James! no se si sea buena idea! si Weaselton nos captura nos matara a ti, a mi y a mi sobrina!- exclamo Elsa

-Eso no lo permitire, no dejare que ese infeliz mate a la princesa!- exclamo James

-Debemos huir y llevarla a un lugar seguro! a un lugar donde no la encuentre!- exclamo Elsa

-Pero Elsa... estas herida! no se si los 3 podamos escapar a tiempo!- opino James mientras ambos llegaban al final del tunel.

-Tenemos que hacerlo! mi hermana y mi cuñado estan muertos! no se cuanto tiempo me quede de vida, mi sobrina es lo unico que queda del linaje de Arendelle y no puedo dejar que se desvanesca!- exclamo Elsa

-No digas esas cosas Elsa! te pondras bien encontraremos la manera de escapar- respondio James cargando a la platinada.

James se escabullo sigilosamente en el embarcadero y aprovechando la distraccion de 2 soldados de Weaselton el, la renia y la pequeña princesa abordaron un barco y zarparon.

-Señor! la reina se esta escapando!- exclamo uno de los soldados

-No esta vez, no se me escapara esta vez esa maldita bruja de la nieves- respondio Weaselton agarrando una escopeta y disparando hacia el barco donde estaban Elsa, James y la princesa.

-Aghhhh!- grito Elsa con dolor justo en el momento en el que el disparo le dio en su costado derecho.

-Elsa!- grito James intentando no soltal el timon.

-Descuida James! yo me encargo!- se quejo Elsa creando Hielo y cubriendo su herida

El barco en el que la Reina de las nieves se iba alejando mas y mas, dejando atras el reino de Arendelle, o lo que quedaba de el y a los barcos invasores de Weaselton.

-No te preocupes pequeña, te llevare a un lugar donde nadie te pueda hacer daño- respondio Elsa a su pequeña sobrina que no dejaba de llorar.

-A donde majestad?- pregunto James

-Solo hay un lugar donde Weaselton jamas buscaria a mi sobrina y conozco a la persona lo suficientemente calificada para criarla- respondio Elsa- James, hay que ir a las Islas del sur

-Que dice mi reina?- pregunto James sorprendido

-No hay otra manera James, Weaselton jamas buscaria ahi- respondio Elsa- y Hans Westerguard es el unico que puede criarla

-Sin ofender alteza, pero perdiste la cabeza? Hans es el mismo hombre que intento matarla!- exclamo James

-Aun asi, no nos queda otra alternativa, si ella se queda con nosotros y Weaselton nos atrapa, nos matara a los tres, asi que no puedes desobedecer mis ordenes, llevanos a las Islas del Sur!- ordeno Elsa

-Como usted diga mi reina- respondio James cambiando el curso


	2. Chapter 2

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO,ME ALEGRA EL HECHO DE QUE ESTE FIC SIENDO TAN DIFERENTE TENGA TANTA ACEPTACION, ESO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, DEMASIADO TRAGICA LA COSA, ARENDELLE NO ESTABA PREPARADO POR LA SIMPLE RAZON DE QUE ES UN REINO PACIFICO, A PESAR DE TENER UNA REINA CON PODERES CONGELANTES, ELLOS CASI NO SE APUNTABAN TANTO A LA GUERRA**

-La odio, la odio y te digo que la recontra odio, esa reina de las nieves arruino mis planes de convertirme en rey! Ahora soy un simple plebeyo, afortunadamente te tengo de vecino- opino Hans

El ex décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur a pesar de ya no tener su titulo de príncipe y de tampoco vivir en el palacio, aun conservaba su titulo de almirante y se encontraba a punto de zarpar a alta mar a una misión diplomática.

-Por favor Hans, ya deja de decir eso, desde que regresaste de Arendelle y te quitaron tu titulo de príncipe hace 2 años atrás, no has parado de repetir lo mismo, lo mismo y lo mismo- opino John, el mejor amigo de Hans, quien era un hombre alto, un año menor, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Y tu me has respondido y aguantado de la misma manera John, por algo eres mi amigo y mi vecino- rió Hans

-Si, por algo- respondió John

El barco en que Hans y John se encontraban partió y se empezó a alejar de las costas de las islas del sur.

-Este viaje me va a sentar muy bien, 2 semanas, lejos de casa y de los parásitos de mis hermanos mayores- opino Hans

-Entonces agradece que vives aquí, porque si vivieras aun en el castillo con tus padres y tus hermanos, tendrías una vida mas miserable- opino John

-Bien dicho buen amigo John, bien dicho- opino Hans- por eso te digo que este viaje me va a sentar bien, nada podrá arruinarlo

-Hans mira! un barco de Arendelle viene para acá!- exclamo John

El pelirrojo incrédulo sintió un impulso de frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, de no ser así, ¿como era posible que estuviera viendo un barco de Arendelle y mas encima con la Reina Elsa a bordo. Era bastante extraño que alguien como la Reina Elsa visitara en su propio país a aquel que intento matarla hace años atrás.

El barco arendelliano se detuvo justo a lado de el de Hans y colocaron una pasarela que conecto ambos barcos.

-Reina Elsa! esta en aguas de las Islas del Sur! ningún barco de Arendelle puede cruzar por aquí según tus ordenes y las de mi padre!- exclamo Hans abordando el barco.

-Hans! necesito tu ayuda- exclamo la platinada

-Ah ahora la poderosa Reina de las Nieves quiere mi ayuda- se burlo Hans

-Lo digo en serio! Arendelle ha sido invadido! y necesito que cuides de mi sobrina!- explico Elsa- o Weaselton la matara.

-Pero que dices? ¿que te hace pensar soy la persona calificada para cuidar de una niña? ¿Porque no la cuidas tu?- pregunto Hans

-Por favor Hans, tu eres el único que puede cuidarla, yo en mi grave estado no puedo, si ella se queda conmigo y Weaselton nos encuentra, nos matara, no puedo dejar que el linaje de Arendelle muera. En cambio si ella se queda contigo, Weaselton jamas la buscaría aquí- explico Elsa

-Pues no creo que a tu hermana y a tu cuñado repartidor de Hielo descerebrado les guste la idea, si es cierto lo que me dices, ¿porque ellos mismo no vienen aquí y me la entregan?- pregunto Hans

-Anna y Kristoff han muerto, yo no he tenido tiempo para llorar su muerte, por eso te pido que cuides de mi sobrina, que la críes y eduques hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad a los 21 y pueda regresar a Arendelle y ser reina- explico Elsa

-Y como sabes tu que yo no puedo ser capaz de matarla?- pregunto Hans

-Porque... se que aun hay algo de bondad en ti Hans, y esa bondad tu puedes dársela a mi sobrina- respondió Elsa

Hans ahora sabia que no podía rechazar esa petición de la reina, y aunque intentara rechazarla otravez, Elsa le suplicaría una y otra vez por aceptarla.

-Esta bien, me haré cargo, de ella- opino Hans con desgano

-Ay muchas gracias Hans- respondió Elsa entregándole a la bebé a sus brazos- Su nombre es Kristina Bijorman de Arendelle, tiene 6 meses de edad, hazte cargo de ella, criarla, educarla bien, y si algo me pasa, una vez que ella cumpla 21, ella debe regresar a Arendelle y tomar su lugar en el trono, entendiste bien?- pregunto Elsa

-Lo que usted diga majestad- opino Hans otra vez con desgano.

-Adiós pequeña, me tengo que ir, y cuando pueda, vendré por ti- respondió Elsa despidiéndose de su pequeña sobrina con un beso en la frente.

Hans regreso a su barco y el de Arendelle se empezó a alejar mas y mas hasta perderse de vista.

-Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto John- y esa niña?

-Es difícil de explicar- respondió Hans

-Acaso es tu hija?- pregunto John

-Que? no! claro que no! Pero ahora me va a tocar cuidarla y criarla- explico Hans

-Pero no puedes hacer eso ahora! no vez que vamos a una misión diplomática?- pregunto John

-Y que sugieres que haga?!- pregunto Hans histérico

-Podemos encargársela a mi esposa Inma, ella la puede cuidar mientras nosotros no estemos- sugirió John- pero después de eso, tu tendrás que encargarte de esa niña.

-Ay porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi!- se quejo Hans

Mientras tanto en el barco de Elsa, la reina se encontraba en una de las alcobas del barco ya que se había puesto en graves condiciones de salud debido a la herida.

-Crees que haya sido buena idea dejar a tu sobrina con Hans?- pregunto James

-Fue la mejor idea, Weaselton jamas se atrevería a buscar en las Islas del sur- respondió Elsa creando hielo para bajarle el dolor a su herida.

-Y hablando de eso, el barco de Weaselton viene para acá- respondió James asomándose por la ventana

-No pueden alcanzarnos! sube e intenta evadirlos!- exclamo Elsa aguantándose el dolor

-No! no te dejare aqui sola Elsa!- exclamo James

-Tu vete! yo puedo cuidarme sola!- se quejo Elsa- es una orden!

James no tuvo otra opcion y corrio hacia la cubierta para intentar evadir los barcos de Weaselton

La pelea entre barcos duro bastante tiempo, ambos se defendian bien pero desgraciadamente el barco de Arendelle habia sufrido demasiados daños.

-Donde estan la reina y la princesa de Arendelle!?- gruño el duke de Weaselton.

-No dejare que les hagan daño!- grito James mientras intentaba defenderse

Uno de los guardias de Weaselton, hirio a James en el brazo y fueron hacia el camarote.

Weaselton y sus guardias llegaron al camarote donde estaba la reina Elsa, pero esta ya habia muerto antes de que ellos llegaran.

-Maldicion! ahora sin la reina, solo tu puedes decirnos donde esta la princesa!- gruño Weaselton

-Eso jamas te lo dire!- respondio James antes de ser noqueado por uno de los guardias de Weaselton

**A CIENCIA CIERTA, EN LA PELICULA JAMAS DESCRIBEN LA APARIENCIA DE JOHN, EL AMIGO DE HANS, YO SOLO LO PUSE COMO ME LO IMAGINE, Y POR CIERTO, HABRAN UN PAR DE COSAS EN LAS QUE ESTA VERSION PUEDA DIFERIR DEL OTRO YA QUE EN SI NO RECUERDO AL PIE DE LA LETRA TODO EL FIC ORIGINAL ASI QUE PUEDE HABER ALGUNOS CAMBIOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DÍA DE HOY, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ESTE FIC ESTE TENIENDO TANTA ACEPTACIÓN, LES RECOMIENDO QUE ESTÉN AL PENDIENTE PUES ESTE FIC SE ACTUALIZARA MUY SEGUIDO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, DEMASIADO TRAGICA LA COSA, ARENDELLE NO ESTABA PREPARADO POR LA SIMPLE RAZON DE QUE ES UN REINO PACIFICO, A PESAR DE TENER UNA REINA CON PODERES CONGELANTES, ELLOS CASI NO SE APUNTABAN TANTO A LA GUERRA**

**Guest: ME ALEGRA QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA**

-Porque no se calla?!- se quejo Hans quien cargaba a la pequeña Kristina quien no dejaba de llorar

-A mi no me preguntes, porque yo no soy el experto en niños, primero porque no tengo... aun, y segundo porque tu aceptaste cuidar a esa niña- respondió John empezando a fastidiarse.

-Y que querías que hiciera?- pregunto Hans sarcásticamente- no podía negarme, o esa bruja de la reina Elsa seguiría insistiendome

-Ay Hans no seas dramático- respondió John

-Yo no soy dramático! se quejo Hans

-Tu tranquilo Hans, vamos a dejar a la pequeña Kristy con Inma, ella la cuidara en nuestra ausencia- aseguro John

-Es en serio John? ¿apenas conoces a esta niña y ya le diste un nombre de cariño?- pregunto Hans con sarcasmo

-Y porque no lo haría? tu hija es adorable, necesita un nombre de cariño, ahora es practicamente mi sobrina- opino John haciéndole cariñosos a la bebé

-Que no es mi hija!- se quejo Hans

Momentos después Hans y John llegaron a la casa de John donde estaba su esposa.

-Querida! ya volví!- exclamo John

-John?! Hans?! ¿Pero que hacen aquí? ¿que no ya se iban?- pregunto Inma la esposa de John, una mujer de la edad de el, muy bonita, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes

-Si... pero tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo- respondió John

-Y porque Hans esta cargando una bebé?- pregunto Inma desconcertada

-Que el te lo explique- respondió John haciéndose para atrás dejando a Hans en el frente

-Gracias por nada- reclamo Hans entre dientes

-Hans... porque estas cargando una bebé? ¿acaso es tu hija?- pregunto Inma

-No exactamente... es difícil de explicar- respondió Hans

-Pues soy toda oídos- respondió Inma

Hans le explico a Inma toda la historia, desde la guerra en Arendelle, hasta la situación de Elsa.

-...Y ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de esta bebé hasta que cumpla los 21 y pueda regresar a Arendelle y tomar el trono, pero no puedo cuidarla durante el viaje, así que vine para pedirte el favor de que la cuides mientras no estamos ¿Podrías?- pregunto Hans

-Por supuesto! me fascinan los bebés, todavía estoy esperando a que John me pueda dar uno- respondió Inma

John por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de su esposa.

-Ay gracias Inma, me has salvado, te lo agradezco mucho- respondió Hans entregándole a la bebé para luego disponerse a marcharse

-Oye espera! no me dijiste el nombre de tu hija!- exclamo Inma

-Su nombre es Kristina, aunque John ahora le dice Kristy, asi que ¡John! ¡Ya vamonos, que se nos hace tarde!- respondió Hans jaloneando a su amigo

-Ok Hans, ¡Adiós querida! vuelvo en 2 semanas!- se despidió John de su esposa

-Adios John! aqui te esperare!- se despidió Inma

La castaña se quedo sola con la bebé...

-Bueno Kristy, estas serán las 2 semanas mas divertidas para ti, tu tia Inma te va a cuidar, ya lo veras, en lo que tu papá vuelve- respondió ella a la bebé

Mientras tanto Hans y John volvieron a abordar su barco y se empezaron a alejar de las islas del sur.

-Fiu! Al fin lago de paz y tranquilidad, como a mi me gusta- respondio Hans

-No lo niegues Hans, tu solo quieres alejarte de tu hija- respondio John

-Que ella no es mi hija, John! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo?- pregunto Hans fastidiado- soy pesimo con los niños, y si no me crees, preguntale a alguna de mis cuñadas

-Pues ya es momento de te hagas mas responsable, y esa bebé es la prueba viviente de ello- respondio intentando hacer entrar en razon a su amigo

-Soy responsable!- se quejo Hans

-Lo dice el hombre al que le fallo su plan de convertirse en rey?- pregunto John sarcasticamente

-No empieces con eso- se quejo Hans fastidiado- y a ver si tu dices lo mismo cuando tu e Inma tengan hijos

John no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez por ese comentario.

-Y ahora no deja de inquietarme la idea de que cuando regresemos, yo tendré que hacerme cargo de Kristy, de criarla, educarla, enseñarle los modales que tiene que tener una heredera al trono, alimentarla, de consolarla cuando le rompan el corazón, de inventarle la peor tontería cuando me pregunte por su madre, darle la charla, y cuando menos me de cuenta, ella ya habrá crecido y tendrá que regresar a Arendelle y ser reina... y se ira de mi lado- respondió Hans

-Aja! eso es! tienes miedo de encariñarte con ella! ¿no es así?- pregunto John

-Pero que dices? ¡Claro que no! es la hija de mi peor enemiga! no puedo encariñarme con ella- respondió Hans cruzando los brazos

John simplemente arqueo la ceja en señal de incredulidad hacia su amigo.

-O tal vez no tanto, pero aun así soy pésimo cuidando niños!- respondió Hans

-Lo vez? Ademas tendrás que aprender de todos los cuidados para darle a Kristy la mejor vida que pueda tener... y no sufra el mismo destino que sus padres- respondió John

-Lo que no me agrada tanto es que Elsa haya querido dejar a Kristy conmigo- opino Hans- se me hizo muy cruel que hiciera eso, aunque estuviera gravemente herida

-Según lo que alcance a oír, ella dijo que volvería, y si lo que dice es verdad, es porque es verdad- opino John

Por el momento no hay que pensar en eso, ahorita hay que concentrarnos en nuestra misión diplomática, que por cierto, ¿hacia donde era?- pregunto Hans- ya no me acuerdo bien del nombre del reino al que iremos, solo me acuerdo que empieza con "B"

-Baybiron- respondió John

-Baybiron! claro! El Rey Ivar es buen amigo de mi padre- respondió Hans- esto sera pan comido

Mientras tanto en Arendelle...

-Perdieron el rastro de la princesa?!- pregunto el Rey de Weaselton histérico

-Si señor! no pudimos interrogar a la reina Elsa, ella ya estaba muerta cuando llegamos y no había rastro de la princesa, pero capturamos a su primer oficial al mando, pero se ha negado a respondernos sin importar cuanto lo torturemos- respondió uno de los soldados

-Llévenlo al calabozo! Mas tarde lo interrogare, Pero hay que buscar a la princesa en todos los lugares posibles, no podemos dejar que llegue a la mayoría de edad, el linaje real de Arendelle debe morir para siempre! Y la reina es culpable de eso por amenazarnos hace años- respondio el Rey de Weaselton

-A la orden mi rey!- respondieron sus soldados haciendo el típico saludo militar

2 dias despues, Hans y John habian llegado al reino de Baybiron.

-Principe Hans, Almirante John, Bienvenidos a Baybiron- respondio una mujer de 42 años, cabello rubio y de ojos azules

-Gracias Reina Astrid, es un gusto estar aqui- respondio Hans haciendo una reverencia

-A mi esposo el Rey Ivar le encantara hacer tratos con las Islas del Sur- respondio la Reina Astrid

-Estamos seguros de eso, alteza- sonrio John

Mas tarde los 3 llegaban al castillo el cual era gigantesco, con una gran cantidad de jardines y gigantescos vitrales.

-Wow, Reina Astrid! Su castillo es enorme! Me gustan los vitrales tan coloridos que tienen- opino Hans maravillado

-Gracias Hans, usted es una persona respetable muy respetable- opino Astrid

-De verdad lo cree?- pregunto Hans sorprendido

-Asi es, lastima que en Arendelle la familia real no aprecia eso, es una lastima que el Rey Klaus y la Reina Elsa rompieran conexión solo por eso de aquel pequeño accidente que usted causo durante el invierno eterno- respondió Astrid

En ese momento Hans no supo que decir, ya que ese "pequeño accidente" no había sido tan "pequeño", y por razones que no pudo explicar, no pudo evitar pensar en su ahora hija Kristina.

Momentos después, Hans y John llegaban a sus respectivas habitaciones designadas.

-Aquí se hospedaran, instálense, le avisare al Rey que ya están aquí y también cuando la cena este lista- respondió Astrid dejando a cada uno en su respectiva habitación.

-Gracias reina Astrid- respondió John

John entro a su habitación designada y se dejo caer en la cama.

-Ah, esto es vida- sonrió John

Hans por su parte se habia ido a la ventana a contemplar el oceano, no paraba de pensar en su hija.

Sin embargo afuera de la habitacion del pelirrojo, cierta princesa de 20 años, cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules lo estaba espiando, al parecer le había echado el ojo al ex príncipe.

**UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN, EN EL FIC ORIGINAL LA ESPOSA DE JOHN EN REALIDAD SE LLAMA INGRID, PERO DECIDÍ CAMBIÁRSELO POR UNO "SIMILAR" YA QUE ESE NOMBRE LO TIENE TAMBIÉN LA MADRE DE HANS, YA QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN APARECERÁ PRONTO...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DEBO CONFESARLES QUE... TENGO ALGO DE MIEDO, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE AYER POR LA MAÑANA LANZARON EL PRIMER AVANCE DE FORZEN 2, QUE HASTA ESO ME GUSTO, EL TIPO DE EVOLUCION QUE LE DIERON A ELSA ME GUSTO, AUNQUE SI ME SACO DE ONDA EL TOQUE OSCURO QUE LE DIERON, PERO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE EN ESA PELICULA "PROBABLEMENTE" NO APARESCAN ANDY Y SUS DEMAS AMIGOS, YA QUE EL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE SE DESARROLLA EN UNA LINEA TEMPORAL ALTERNA, EN MI FIC (QUE YA FALTA POCO POR CONCLUIRLO) NO HAY TANTO PROBLEMA YA QUE SE DESARROLLA EN OTRA LINEA TEMPORAL EN UNA EPOCA ACTUAL, PERO TAMBIEN ME PREOCUPA EL HECHO DE QUE ESTE FIC DE "P DE PAPÁ" QUE ESTA CENTRADO EN HANS (A QUIEN CREO QUE MATARON EN LA PELICULA, AUNQUE NO LO SE) Y OTRO MAS QUE ESTOY PLANEANDO SI SE PODRAN VER AFECTADOS, AL IGUAL QUE OTROS FICS DE OTROS AMIGOS MIOS COMO MADAME PURPLE.**

**POR EL MOMENTO EL TRAILER PRACTICAMENTE NO MOSTRO CASI NADA, LO CUAL ME TRANQUILIZA UN POCO ASI QUE AUN TENGO TIEMPO DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC.**

**Guest: WOW! I DIDN´T EXPECT THAT THIS STORY WOUL LIKE TO SOMEBODY OF OTHER COUNTRY! IT´S GOOD THAT THIS STORY LIKE YOU**

Durante un rato Hans no dejaba de contemplar el mar desde su ventana mientras pensaba en su hija, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Tendrá Hambre? ¿Inma la estará cuidando bien?

El pelirrojo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante! - respondió Hans

La puerta se abrió y entro una joven princesa de estatura alta (pero no tanto), de 20 años, delgada, con buenos atributos, cabello largo, sedoso y rubio, ojos azul celeste, muy bonita y traía puesto una blusa blanca escotada, con un corcel negro y un vestido color lila.

Hans por su parte quedo anonadado por una apariencia tan... impresionante y perfecta de la princesa, sentía que estaba viendo un angel, su largo y sedoso cabello rubio parecían hilos de oro, sus brillantes ojos azul celest eran tan cristalinos como el mar. El tiempo parecía detenerse para el pelirrojo, ya no sabia si iba o venia. Jamas habia visto esa cantidad de belleza, e incluso llego a sentir algo que jamas llego a sentir, ni siquiera por Anna.

-Ehm... hola- respondio Hans

-Mi madre los llamo a ti y a tu amigo, la cena ya esta lista- respondio la princesa rubia intentando disimular su nerviosismo

-En seguida voy- respondio Hans

El pelirrojo y la rubia tomaron camino hacia el gran comedor.

-Oh, no nos hemos presentado, perdona mis modales, Princesa Livia de Baybiron, pero puedes decirme Liv- respondio la rubia

-Un placer Princesa, Principe y Almirante Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur- se presento el pelirrojo

En ese momento el pelirojo y la rubia llegaron al comedor principal en donde la reina Astrid, el Rey Ivar, los hermanos de Liv y John los estaban esperando.

-Principe Hans! veo que ya conocio a mi hija Liv- opino Astrid

-Si, es muy linda y simpatica- respondio Hans

Liv por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

-Principe Hans, Almirante John, el es mi esposo el rey Ivar de Baybiron- respondio Astrid

El rey Ivar era un hombre de 49 años, alto, cabello rubio al igual que su bigote y barba y ojos azules.

-Es un placer conocerlo, majestad- respondio John

-El placer es mio, hola Hans- respondio el rey Ivar

-Buen dia majestad- saludo Hans haciendo una reverencia

-Oye, entre tu y yo no son nescesarias las formalidades, puedes decirme tio Ivar- respondio el Rey de Baybiron

-De acuerdo- respondio Hans

**Nota de Autor: Antes de que me lo pregunten, no Ivar no es el tio biologico de Hans, Ivar y Klaus (padre de Hans) solo son buenos amigos, por eso Hans puede decirle tio Ivar al rey de Baybiron**

La cena duro bastante rato y durante ella hubo risas, platicas, algun comentario fuera de lugar, etc...

-Los veo mañana a las 10:00 am en mi oficina para empezar con el trato- respondio Ivar

-Hasta mañana!- se despidio Hans

Cada uno tomo camino a su respectiva habitacion.

-Oye Hans!- exclamo Liv acercandose- te importaria si te acompaño?

-No claro que no me molesta- respondio Hans

El pelirrojo y la rubia fueron a la habitacion de el.

-Bueno Liv, hasta mañana- se despidio Hans

-Hasta mañana Hans!- se despidio Liv

Durante la noche, el pelirrojo tenia problemas para consolar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en su hija Kristina, aunque intentaba negarlo, durante el poco tiempo que habia estado con su hija habia empezado a sentir algo inexplicable por ella, pero aun habia algo dentro de el que aun rechazaba a la pequeña.

Por otra parte, tampoco dejaba de pensar en la princesa rubia que acababa de conocer, el conocer a Liv lo habia hecho sentir que habia entrado a una nueva etapa de su vida, habia conocido al verdadero amor de su vida y ese era la princesa Liv, pero a la vez sentia miedo de estar con ella, ya que si se enteraba de la existencia de Kristina iba a ser incierta la manera en como reaccionaria.

A la mañana siguiente, Hans se desperto, habia pasado una muy mala noche, tenia ojeras, no se habia despertado del mejor humor y estaba muy somnoliento y no paraba de bostezar.

-Ugh... que nochecita- se quejo Hans

El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama y se vistio lo mas presentable que pudo para bajar a desayunar.

Hans salio de su habiatacion, pero no falto mucho y se topo con Liv.

-Buenos dias Hans!- exclamo la rubia

-Buenos dias Liv- respondio Hans somnoliento, tanto asi que ni se percarto de la pijama tan reveladora que tenia la rubia.

-Dormiste bien?- pregunto Liv

-Te parece que dormi bien?- pregunto Hans mostrando su aspecto

-Veo que no, que te paso?- pregunto Liv preocupada- Adivinare, sufres de insomnio cuando estas lejos de tu casa?

-Algo asi- mintio Hans- y nesecito estar lo suficientemente despierto para la reunion que tengo con tu padre en un rato

-No te preocupes, te preparare un rico desayuno que vas a estar bien despierto incluso te mejorara el humor- respondio Liv

-No no no no no no! no es necesario que hagas eso Liv- respondio Hans

-Claro que si, te hara mucha falta, y como tu dijiste, nesecitas estar en tus 5 sentidos si vas a hablar con mi padre hoy- respondio Liv

Al igual que con Elsa, Hans no podia rechazar esa oferta.

-Ah... en ese caso... buen punto- respondio Hans

Momentos despues ambos llegaban a la cocina.

-Sientate Hans, yo me encargare de tu desayuno- respondio Liv

Momentos depues, la rubia termino de hacerle el desayuno al pelirrojo el cual consistia en un omelette, fruta, jugo de naranja y un gigantesco sandwich.

-Wow Liv! si que te esmeraste!- opino Hans sorprendido

-Gracias, es lo que queria lograr- respondio Liv sonrojada

Sin embargo John los estaba espiando escondido detras de la puerta de la cocina.

-Vaya vaya vaya vaya vaya, tal parece que Hans encontro a su media naranja, bien por el, aunque tendra que explicarle a Liv lo de esta Kristy tarde que temprano- penso John

Hans desayunaba gustosamente mientras que Liv lo veia sonriendo.

Una vez que termino de desayunar...

-Estuvo delicioso todo, mis felicitaciones a la chef, tienes un don realmente especial- respondio Hans

-Gracias, si vuelves a tener problemas como ese, ahi me avisas- respondio Liv

-Lo tomare en cuenta, un dia deberias visitar las islas del sur, tenemos tiendas, muchos campos y muchas playas, te sentiras como niña en jugueteria- respondio Hans

-Gracias, lo tendre en cuenta- sonrio Liv

Mas tarde, Hans de arreglo y se reunio con su amigo John para su reunion con el rey.

-Hasta que alfin apareces- opino John

-Si, lo siento, tenia que arreglarme- respondio Hans

En lo que ambos esperaban se pusieron a charlar.

-Asi que... tu y la princesa Liv eh?- pregunto John

-Pero que dices?!- pregunto Hans

-No te hagas el inocente Hans, te conozco desde que eramos niños, y se que te enamoraste de la princesa Liv, y que ella tambien se enamoro de ti- respondio John

-Que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto Hans aun mas sonrojado que antes

-Vi como ella te preparaba el desayuno para que te recuperaras de esa mala noche de sueño que tuviste, y como tu desayunabas gustosamente mientras que ella te veia sonriendo y suspirando- explico John

-Nos estabas espiando?!- exclamo Hans todavia mas sonrojado que antes

-Podria decirse que si, y la verdad es que me siento feliz por ustedes 2- sonrio John

-Pero si apenas nos conocimos ayer ella y yo, y ni siquiera estamos saliendo, y sabes que aprendi por las malas que las cosas no siempre salen bien con alguien que acabas de conocer- opino Hans

-Lo se, pero es que ustedes hacen linda pareja- respondio John

-Eso sono exageradamente cursi viniendo de ti, me recordaste a ese escalofriante muñeco de nieve parlante que hizo Elsa cuando fui a Arendelle- opino Hans indignado

-Eso lo se, pero lo que si te pido es que lo analices bien, ahora tienes una hija alla en las Islas del sur, y si vas a salir con Liv ella tiene que saber- respondio John

-Shhh! quieres callarte John?!- exclamo Hans en un susurro- si Liv esta cerca te puede oir!

-Tranquilo Hans, ella esta desayunando con su madre, no me va a oir- respondio John

-Aun asi, Liv no puede saber de Kristy todavia, deja que pase algo de tiempo, que ella y yo nops conoscamos mejor, que yo aprenda a cuidar de Kristy y me lleve bien con ella (que no creo) y ya vere- respondio Hans

-Piensalo Hans, porque tarde o temprano ella se enterara por alguien mas y te arrepentiras- opino John

-Gracias, me hacia mucha falta oirlo- opino Hans sarcasticamente

En ese momento las puertas de la oficina del rey Ivar se abrieron y este salio.

-Principe Hans, Almirante John, pasen porfavor- respondio el rey Ivar

Hans y John entraron a la oficina y la puertas se cerraron.

Horas mas tarde, Hans y John salieron de esa junta.

-Y bien? como te fue?- pregunto Liv mientras ella y Hans estaban sentados en una banca en uno de los jardines.

-Nos fue bien, tui padre acepto hacer tratos con las islas del sur, y nesecita almenos 3 meses para discutirlo con su consejo real para dar el anuncio oficial- explico Hans

-Genial!- exclamo Liv

Los dias pasaron tranquilos, y llego el dia en que Hans y John debian regresar a las islas de sur.

-De verdad te tienes que ir?- pregunto Liv sollozando

-Si, tengo que irme, pero descuida, volveremos dentro de 3 meses cuando tu padre acepte el trato- explico Hans

-No quiero que te vayas- sollozo Liv abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo

Hans se sentia mal por eso.

-Ya hija, no tienes porque llorar, Hans y su amigo regresaran, veras que esos 3 meses se pasaran muy rapido- respondio Astrid

-Esta bien mamá, bueno Hans, te vere dentro de 3 meses- se despidio Liv dandole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse

Momentos despues Hans y John abordaron su barco y empezaron a alejarse de Baybiron y tomaron ruta devuelta a su hogar.

**Y BIEN? LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO DE HOY? QUISE QUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY TUVIERA ALGO DE ROMANCE, PUES HOY ES 14 DE FEBRERO, DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS, YO APENAS SE ESCRIBIR HJISTORIAS CON ROMANCE, PERO POCO A POCO HE IDO APRENDIENDO.**

**EL PERSONAJE DE LA PRINCESA LIV ES EL MISMO QUE APARECE EN EL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE, Y SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA INCLUIRLA.**

**LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	5. Chapter 5

Los dias pasaron tranquilos, y llego el dia en que Hans y John debian regresar a las islas de sur.

-De verdad te tienes que ir?- pregunto Liv sollozando

-Si, tengo que irme, pero descuida, volveremos dentro de 3 meses cuando tu padre acepte el trato- explico Hans

-No quiero que te vayas- sollozo Liv abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo

Hans se sentia mal por eso.

-Ya hija, no tienes porque llorar, Hans y su amigo regresaran, veras que esos 3 meses se pasaran muy rapido- respondio Astrid

-Esta bien mamá, bueno Hans, te vere dentro de 3 meses- se despidio Liv dandole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse

Momentos despues Hans y John abordaron su barco y empezaron a alejarse de Baybiron y tomaron ruta devuelta a su hogar.

2 dias despues, Hans y John habian regresado a las islas del sur.

Momentos después Hans y John llegaron a la casa de John donde estaba su esposa.

-Querida! ya volví!- exclamo John

-Hans! John! ¡Al fin vuelven! ¿Cómo les fue? - pregunto Inma

-Nos fue bien, tui padre acepto hacer tratos con las islas del sur, y nesecita almenos 3 meses para discutirlo con su consejo real para dar el anuncio oficial- explico John

-Qué bueno! Y en cuanto a ti Hans, alguien más también está feliz de verte- respondió Inma yendo por la pequeña bebé.

Inma regreso cargando a la pequeña Kristina.

-Mira Kristy! ¿Adivina quién llego? - pregunto haciendo la voz aguda

-Pa... pá! - balbuceo la pequeña Kristy

Los 3 adultos se sorprendieron por eso.

-Wow! Tal parece que alguien llego justo a tiempo para oír a su hija decir sus primeras palabras- opino Inma

Hans por su parte logro resistirse a su impulso de rechazarla.

-Como se portó? - quiso saber Hans

-Se portó bien, lloro un poco durante las primeras noches, pero al final lograba hacer que se durmiera- explico Inma- y mira, logre improvisar una pequeña cuna con una canasta y unas mantas, quedo súper bonita, y también le compre las cosas necesarias

-Wow! ¡Sí que te esmeraste! Y eso que apenas es tu sobrina- opino John

-Si... es que me deje llevar, jeje- respondió Inma con una sonrisa

-Gracias por cuidarla estos días- respondió Hans

-De nada, ahora es tu turno como padre de hacerte responsable de tu hija- respondió Inma colocando a la pequeña Kristy en la cuna improvisada y entregándosela a Hans.

Momentos después, Hans regreso a su casa y coloco la cuna de la bebé junto con ella en el sofá.

-Ok ok, ahora es momento de que yo me hag cargo- opino Hans

En ese momento la pequeña Kristy empezó a llorar.

-Por favor, este no es momento, Kristy no llores- decía Hans

Pero la pequeña bebé solo lloraba mas.

-Oye, te dsare 20 coronas danesas si dejas de llorar, ¿eh? 20 coronas- respondio Hans

La niña simplemente segui llorando.

-Oye, te voy a cargar un rato, ¿si? ¿si? Solo déjame acomodarte y listo, eso es, ah no no no no no llores, no llores, te voy a cantar- respondió Hans

_"Duérmete niña, duérmete ya"_

_"No llores más, la la la la"_

_"Duérmete niña, duérmete ya"_

_"Pido que tu tía Elsa regrese y te lleve y te cuide? ¿O qué?"_

Por más que Hans cantaba, la niña no dejaba de llorar.

-Ay no llores, no llores, no llores, podrías llevar a alguien a la bebida ¿sabías eso? - pregunto Hans

La bebé lloro más fuerte.

-Ay no es cierto, eres una niña muy hermosa, si, te voy a cantar otra vez.

_"Niña preciosa, no llores más"_

_"Cuando Elsa llegue, la voy a asesinar"_

La pequeña Kristy seguía llorando.

-Y mira, ya estamos aquí, este es mi cuarto, mira todo lo que hay aquí, es lindo ¿no?, vamos a sentarnos aquí, y vamos a mirar por la ventana, solo tú y yo, así que mira, y diviértete un poco- respondió Hans

Sin embargo, afuera había una charla entre 2 chicas y una mujer mayor.

-Las mujeres se preguntan si han logrado obtener placer- respondió la mujer mayor.

La pequeña Kristy soltó una pequeña risa, y Hans se percató del tema de la charla.

-Oh, las niñas como tú no oyen esas cosas, le prometí a tu tía de que te educaría bien, y si se entera de esto seguro me mata- respondió Hans levantándose y cerrando la ventana y la pequeña Kristy volvió a llorar.

-Ay porque acepte este trabajo- se quejó Hans

Con el paso de los días, la situación entre Hans y Kristy estaba lejos de mejorar.

-Definitivamente esa niña me odia- opino Hans

-No digas eso Hans, ella no te odia, es solo una bebé, hay cosas que aún no comprende, todavía te falta formar un lazo especial con ella- respondió John

-¡¿Cómo puedo formar un lazo especial con ella?! ¿¡Que acaso no la haz visto? ¡Es igualita en la cara a su madre! Parece que el destino me quiere castigar- opino Hans

-Claro que no, Hans. Ok la niña será idéntica a Anna, pero no es ningún castigo, es genética- respondió John

Y efectivamente la pequeña Kristy era el vivo retrato de Anna, tenía su cabello cobrizo, su pequeña nariz, las pecas, la sonrisa, la forma de los ojos de su tía Elsa, la única diferencia era el color ya que eran marrones como los de su padre Kristoff y no azules como los de Anna o Elsa.

-Y ahora resulta que tengo que construirle una cuna a Kristy, porque la que tu esposa le hizo si sirvio, pero no puedo ponerla sobre mi cama todo el tiempo- explico Hans

-Comprale una- respondio John

-No puedo, el dinero que tengo no me alcanza ademas, algunas de esas cunas que venden en el pueblo estan bien horribles- opino Hans

-Entonces compra madera y construye una- sugirio John

-Me vez cara de carpintero? o que?- pregunto Hans con sarcasmo

-Y porque no vas por tu vieja cuna y la arreglas?- sugirio John

-Y volver a tener que lidiar con los parasitos de mis hermanos mayores? no gracias!- opino Hans

-Ay Hans, te quejas por todo!- opino John- que te parece esto, yo ire al castillo por tu vieja cuna y tu intenta conseguir algo de madera y pintura por si las dudas- sugirio John

-Asi esta mejor, pero tu me vas a ayudar- respondio Hans

-Y como dijo el de las botas "Y yo porque?"- pregunto John

-Para que tu tambien aprendas cuando tu e Inma tengan hijos- respondio Hans

-Ay tenias que decirlo!- se quejo John

-Porque? apoco Inma ya esta embarazada?- pregunto Hans incredulo

-Si, nos enteramos ayer, es que ella y yo nos quisimos divertir la noche antes de que tu y yo fueramos a Baybiron- explico John

-Entonces ustedes si se "despidieron" como dios manda- opino Hans

-A ver si opinas lo mismo cuando tengas que "despedirte" de Liv- opino John

Hans se sonrojo en extremo por eso.

John fue al palacio de las islas del sur para pedir la vieja cuna de Hans, y utilizo como excusa que Inma estaba embarazada, y los hermanos mayores de Hans le dieron la cuna ya que no les importaba regalar las cosas de Hans.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se encargo de ir al pueblo a conseguir madera y pintura color rosa, lila, blanco y morado.

Una vez que ambos tuvieron las cosas nesesarias y pudieron empezar a armar la cuna para la pequeña Kristy.

Durante el resto del dia, despues de varios martillazos, golpes, salpicaduras de pintura y una que otra risa, Hans y John ya tenian lista la cuna de la pequeña Kristina la cual era de color rosa con detalles en lila, blanco y morado.

Esa misma noche mientras la pequeña Kristy dormia pacificamente alguien la veia dormir desde arriba de la cuna, tranquilos solo es su Hans quien felizmente lo veia dormir

-Vaya que tranquila es cuando duerme solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto al criarla-decia Hans en sus pensamientos

**Y BIEN? LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO DE HOY? LES GUSTO? ALGUNOS DIALOGOS DE HANS SON DE LA PELICULA "3 HOMBRES Y UN BEBÉ"**

**LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	6. Chapter 6

**OFICIALMENTE ESTOY IMPRESIONADO DE LA GRAN ACEPTACION QUE ESTA RECIBIENDO ESTE FIC SIENDO TAN DIFERENTE DE LOS DEMAS QUE HE ESCRITO, QUE GENIAL.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Alex: WOW! NO ESPERABA QUE ENCONTRARIAS ESTE FIC, INTENTE BUSCAR EL TUYO EN WATTPADD Y NO LO ENCUENTRO (TODAVIA) PERO ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ESTA VERSION TE ESTE GUSTANDO**

**Loreley9: I AM GLAD THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY, IT MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE WRITING, AND YOU WILL SEE THAT THE THING WILL BE BETTER**

**Guest: IT WOULD BE STILL MORE DANGEROUS IF YOU SAY IT TO WEASELTON, BUT SOON LIV WILL KNOW OF THE EXISTENCE OF KRISTY, TO SEE THAT SUCH IT TAKES IT**

Semanas despues de que Hans y John le habian hecho aquella cuna a la pequeña Kristy.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, en el castillo de las Islas del Sur, Ingrid Westerguard (Madre de Hans) se habia levantado temprano para revisar la correspondencia.

-Vamos a ver... carta de Corona para Klaus, carta de irlanda tambien para Klaus... Ah caray, por los enanos de Nidavelir... ¿una carta para Hans?- pregunto Ingrid extrañada

Ingrid no entendia como era posible que llegara correspondencia al menor de sus hijos, pero imagino que la carta era algo importante para el asi que la escondio en su vestido, ya que si alguno de sus primeros 12 hijos la veia, quemarian la carta con tal de hacerle la maldad a Hans.

En ese momento entro Klaus (Rey de Las Islas del sur y por logica, el padre de Hans).

-Ingrid? que haces aqui?- pregunto Kaus desconcertado

-Eh... solo vine a revisar alguna novedad en la correspondencia- respondio Ingrid

-Y?- pregunto Klaus

-Lo mismo de siempre, aunque... algo me extraño, y no se lo vayas a decir a nuestros hijos- respondio Ingrid

-Porque que sucede?- pregunto Klaus desconcertado

-Llego una carta de Baybiron- respondio Ingrid

-Y?- pregunto Klaus sin entender.

-La carta es para Hans- respondio Ingrid en un susurro

-Eso no puede ser- respondio Klaus incredulo agarrando la carta para estar seguro- para el Principe y Almirante Hans Westerguard de las Islas del sur, de la princesa Livia de Baybiron... esto no tiene sentido, porque le enviarian una carta a Hans y el ya ni titulo de principe tiene

-Pues esa razon seguro la sabe Hans- opino Ingrid

-Llamare al cartero real para que le envie esto a Hans, pero nadie mas lo puede saber- respondio Klaus

Mientras tanto en la casa del pelirrojo, Hans dormia pacificamente hasta que de repente unos llantos lo despertaron.

-Ya me levante! ya me levante!- respondio Hans

El pelirrojo se levanto de su cama y fue a la cuna donde estaba la pequeña Kristy.

La pequeña pelirroja al verlo dejo de llorar.

-Quieres desayunar?- pregunto Hans

La pequeña Kristy solo abrio su boca en señal de contestacion.

-Ven, te llevare abajo- respondio Hans

El pelirrojo cargo a la pequeña Kristy y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, una vez ahi, Hans le preparo leche a la pequeña Kristy, y el termino desayunando un sandwich de mermelada con queso (Rayos hasta a mi se me antojo).

Una vez que ambos acabaron de desayunar.

-Y bien? te gusto tu desayuno?- pregunto Hans a la pequeña Kristy

La pequeña cobriza simplemente solto una pequeña risa en contestacion.

Hans simplemente sonrio al ver a su pequeña hija sonreir, si bien en un inicio le habia costado trabajo aceptarla por el simple hecho de ser hija de Anna, al final habia logrado ese vinculo especial con la pequeña arendelliana.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del pelirrojo.

Hans fue a su puerta y al abrirla se extraño de ver al cartero real.

-Almirante Hans?- pregunto el cartero

-Si diga?- pregunto Hans desconcertado

-Llego esta carta para usted, fue entregada accidentalmente en el palacio y sus padres me pidieron que se la enviara a usted- respondio el cartero entregandole la carta.

-Eh... gracias, eso creo-respondio Hans pagandole al cartero con 5 coronas danesas.

Hans cerro su puerta y fue a la cocina donde estaba la pequeña Kristy.

-Que extraño, jamas me llega correo- opino Hans revisando la carta-Ah! es de Baybiron! y me la manda Liv, me pregunto que dira

El pelirrojo abrio la carta y empezo a leer lo que decia...

"Querido Hans"

"Cuando te conocí, mi vida no podría haber estado peor. Mi corazón se había roto demasiadas veces para contar y la vida ya no parecía digna de ser vivida. Luego viniste"

"Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que serías alguien que me haría sonreír de nuevo. Tenías una mirada tan cálida y suave que supe que había consuelo y amistad en tu corazón. En lo poco que llevábamos de conocernos ese día y tú eras la roca que necesitaba en mi vida. Pronto comencé a darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era más que una amistad … algo tan abrumador y maravilloso que ni siquiera podía creerlo. ¡Abriste mi corazón a cosas nuevas y maravillosas! Me enseñaste qué es el amor en realidad y me enseñaste que valía la pena amar."

"Estas semanas no he dejado de pensar en ti. Me has dado esperanza, y me has dado una razón para seguir. ¡Me has completado en más formas de las que podrías imaginar! A veces es tan difícil de creer que aún tengo que pellizcarme para asegurarme de que realmente esté en mi vida!"

"Realmente sé que eres mi único, mi compañero de por vida, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi alma gemela, ¡y te amaré por los siglos de los siglos! y seguire esperando para volverte a ver"

"Atentamente: Tu amada Princesa Liv de Baybiron"

Hans no podia creer lo que acaba de leer, Liv se habia enamorado de el.

-Wow, creo que ya te encontre una mamá, hija, ahora solo falta decirle de ti, y engo miedo de como se lo pueda tomar- opino Hans

La pequeña Kristy vio a su padre confundida.

Conforme las semanas pasaban la cosa entre Hans y su hija adoptiva Kristy iba mejorando poco a poco.

Y claro, la pequeña Kristinna conforme iba creciendo se iba pareciendo mas y mas a su difunta madre Anna.

Tiempo despues, llego el dia en que Hans y John debian partir a Baybiron.

-Segura de que podras cuidarla bien?- pregunto Hans a Inma

-Si, segura, como la primera vez- aseguro Inma

-Perfecto, adios Kristy, te vere en unos dias- respondio Hans dandole un pequeño beso en la frente a la pequeña Kristy

Hans y John abordaron su barco y dejaron las islas del sur.

Durante el viaje Hans procuraba esta concentrado en su viaje dilpomatico, sin embargo, un par de horas despues, el pelirrojo empezaba a sentirse mal.

-Te sientes bien Hans?- pregunto John- te veo muy palido

-Si John, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- respondio Hans

Pero conforme pasaba el viaje, Hans estaba lejos de mejorar, al contrario, iba empeorando.

-Hans! Hans! Despierta! tienes una hija que te nesecita!- intentaba despertarlo John

Pero nada funcionaba.

No falto mucho para que llegaran a Baybiron en donde la familia real los estaban esperando.

-Al fin llegamos!- exclamo John intentando cargar a Hans de los hombros.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Liv al ver el mal estado de Hans

-Hans enfermo durante el trayecto! nesecita atencion o morira por la fiebre!- exclamo John

-Llevenlo a la habitacion de huespedes, y llamen a un doctor!- ordeno el rey Ivar

Mas tarde Hans es atendido por el medico real el cual.

-Su estado es delicado, se contagio en alta mar, nesecitara reposo y cuidados- respondio el medico a los miembros de la realeza y al amigo del pelirrojo.

-Yo lo cuidare, me asegurare de que este bien- respondio la princesa Liv

Largos dias y noches paso la princesa a lado del pelirrojo, desde bajarle la fiebre y los dolores.

Hasta que cierta mañana...

-Ugh... donde estoy?- pregunto Hans

-Hans! alfin despiertas! crei que te perderia!- exclamo Liv

-Liv? ¿cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?- pregunto Hans

-Desde que llegaste... como cuarto dias- respondio Liv- Enfermaste en alta mar, casi moriste, afortunadamente tu y tu amigo llegaron justo a tiempo y te trajimos al palacio

-Merecia enfermarme, por todas las cosas malas que he hecho- respondio Hans- y eso que hecho lo posible por reponer mi vida

-Ah si?- pregunto Liv

-Si, pero por mas que lo intento no lo logro, siento que mi oscuro pasado me persegira por siempre por siempre- respondio Hans con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Y porque no empiezas una nueva vida lejos de todo eso? Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar y hacer lo correcto- respondio Liv

-Tu crees?- pregunto Hans

-Lo creo totalmente- respondio Liv

-Gracias Liv, y porcierto, linda carta la que me enviaste- respondio Hans

-Awww que lindo eres Hans- se sonrojo Liv

Con el paso de los dias, Hans termino de recuperarse, asi que cierto dia decide ir a dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines.

La joven Liv tambien se encuentra en el jardin, y al verlo se acerca a el.

-Hola Hans! como amaneciste?- pregunto Liv alegremente

-Bien! Y mejor aun, mañana John y yo tendremos una reunion con tu padre y su consejo!- exclamo Hans

-Genial! yo confio en que te ira muy bien a ti y a tu amigo!- opino Liv

-Gracias! me hacia falta oirlo, en mi casa digamos que no soy muy bien recibido luego de lo que sucedio todo ese asunto de Arendelle- opino Hans

-Espero no inportunarte con esta pregunta ¿Pero que fue lo que paso alla exactamente?- pregunto Liv

-Digamos que ser rey se volvió un capricho para mi, quería serlo a toda costa para demostrarles a mis hermanos que podía ser superior a ellos, y creeme era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso atente contra la vida de las inocentes renia Elsa y la princesa Anna, soy un monstruo- respondio Hans

-No eres un monstruo Hans, todos cometemos errores, aprender de ellos nos da fortaleza y nos ayuda en convertirnos en mejores personas- respondio Liv

-Wow, eso fue muy profundo de tu parte, Liv, pero no me lo merezco, yo ya estoy sufriendo las consecuencias, ya no les puedo pedir perdón a Elsa y a Anna, Weaselton invadio su reino, las asesino a sangre fría- respondio Hans

-Que mal, ahora me imagino por que mi padre jamas quiso hacer una alianza con ese viejo de Weaseldonio, y eso que mi madre salio con el en su juventud- opino Liv

-De verdad?- respondio Hans incrédulo

-Asi es, pero que bueno que ella lo dejo y fue con mi papá- opino Liv

-Exacto, y ahora existes tu Liv, la princesa mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida- respondio Hans

-Ay que dice Hans, haces que me sonroje!- rio Liv

Al dia siguiente Hans se reunio con John en la puerta de la oficina del rey Ivar.

-Estoy nervioso- opino John

-Relajate, ya veras que si todo sale bien, nos libraremos de nuestros problemas- aseguro Hans

-Bueno... tu tienes que aclarar algo con Liv- respondio John

-Ni me lo recuerdes- opino Hans

En ese momento las puertas de la oficina del rey Ivar se abrieron y este salio.

-Principe Hans, Almirante John, pasen porfavor- respondio el rey Ivar

Hans y John entraron a la oficina y la puertas se cerraron.

Horas mas tarde, Hans y John salieron de esa junta.

-Y bien? como te fue?- pregunto Liv mientras ella y Hans salian del castillo

-Afortunadamente... nos fue bien, tu padre acepto hacer tratos con las islas del sur- explico Hans

-Genial! que te parece si para celebrar vamos a que conozcas el pueblo?- pregunto Liv

-Me parece buena idea- respondio Hans

-Vamos pues!- exclamo Liv

Ambos principes subieron al carruaje y avanzan por la villa que conforma el hermoso reino, Los dos estan tan locos que se asoman por las ventanas. La gente al verlos pasar hace una reverencia.

Los principes llegan a la plaza y Hans es tratado como alguien mas de la realeza.

-Lo vez Hans? nadie piensa que eres un mostruo- le dijo la princesa Liv tomandolo de la mano- yo menos que nadie

Durante el dia ambos estuvieron por la plaza, subiendose a los arboles y retandose mutuamente para ver quien subia mas rapido y mas alto.

-Mira Hans! van a tocar algo! vamos! que tengo ganas de cantar- respondio Liv

Ambos llegaron a donde estaba una banda en un kiosko, la musica empezo a sonar y Liv empezo a cantar junto con un grupo de chicas...

_"Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven, love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth"_

La gente del pueblo se empezó a juntar y a bailar.

"_When the night falls down_

_I wait for you and you come around_

_And the world's alive with the sound_

_Of kids on the street outside"_

_"When you walk into the room_

_You pull me close and we start to move_

_And we're spinning with the stars above_

_And you lift me up in a wave of love"_

_"Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth"_

_"When I feel alone, I reach for you_

_And you bring me home_

_When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice_

_And it carries me"_

_"__In this world we're just beginning_

_To understand the miracle of living_

_Baby, I was afraid before_

_But I'm not afraid anymore"_

_"Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth._

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth"_

Hans no tenia palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentia, asi que se unio al canto con Liv.

_"In this world we're just beginning_

_To understand the miracle of living_

_Baby, I was afraid before_

_But I'm not afraid anymore"_

_"Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth"_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

_Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- respondio Liv mirando a Hans a sus birllantes ojos verdes.

Hans penso que Liv tenia razon, quiza era momento de empezar una nueva vida, empezar de cero con Kristy y Liv.

Ahora el problema era el como le tenia que dar la noticia, nesecitaba regresar a las Islas del Sur a pensarlo bien.

**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LA CANCION QUE LIV Y HANS CANTARON SE LLAMA "HEAVEN IS A PLACE ON EARTH" DE BELINDA CARLISE, NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION, Y SENTI QUE REFLEJABA A LA PERFECCION LA RELACION ENTRE HANS Y LIV, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA...**


	7. Chapter 7

**OFICIALMENTE ESTOY IMPRESIONADO DE LA GRAN ACEPTACION QUE ESTA RECIBIENDO ESTE FIC SIENDO TAN DIFERENTE DE LOS DEMAS QUE HE ESCRITO, QUE GENIAL.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Alt F4 A: WOW GRACIAS QUE VOLVIERAS A SUBIR TU FIC, YA LO VOLVI A LEER, ME FUE DE MUCHA AYUDA Y GRACIAS POR DEDICARMELO**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: EN EL FIC ORIGINAL NO SALIA BAYBIRON, EN ESTA NUEVA VERSION MIA LA QUISE INCLUIR, EL NOMBRE DE LIV SE ME OCURRIO**

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- respondió Liv mirando a Hans a sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Hans pensó que Liv tenia razón, quizá era momento de empezar una nueva vida, empezar de cero con Kristy y Liv.

Ahora el problema era el como le tenia que dar la noticia, nesecitaba regresar a las Islas del Sur a pensarlo bien.

Un par de días después, Hans se despidió de la familia real de Baybiron.

-En serio te tienes que volver a ir? - pegunto la reina Astrid

-Si majestad, tengo que arreglar un asunto en mi casa, pero prometo que volveré- respondo Hans- ojalá Liv estuviera aquí para despedirme de ella

-Sí, pero ella no soporta la idea de tener que despedir de ti otra vez- respondió Astrid

-Me lo imagino- opino Hans

Momentos después, Hans y John abordaron su barco y tomaron rumbo a casa y 2 días después regresaron a las islas del sur.

-Querida! ¡Ya volvimos! - exclamo John entrando a su casa

-Hans! John! ¡Al fin llegan! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Creí que solo iban unos días- respondió Inma

-Hans enfermo durante el viaje de ida, casi se nos muere, afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo a Baybiron para que lo salvaran- explico John

-Oh, qué alivio que lo salvaron, o la pequeña Kristy se habría quedado huérfana- opino Inma

-Hablando de ella, ¿Dónde está? -. pregunto Hans

-La traeré- respondió Inma

Momentos después Inma regreso de la cocina cargando a la pequeña Kristy

-Pa-pá! - balbuceo la bebé al ver a su padre

-Kristy! ¿Cómo se portó mi hija favorita? - pregunto Hans

-Es tu única hija- respondió John

-Pues con mayor razón debe ser mi favorita- respondió Hans

-Se portó bien, comió mucho, aunque lloro un par de noches, te extrañaba- respondió Inma

-Pues qué bueno que volví- respondió Hans

Momentos después, Hans regreso a su respectiva casa con Kristy.

-Uff, al fin en casa- opino Hans recostándose en su sillón- oye Kristy, mira te traje algo.

El pelirrojo fue a su maleta y saco un fino pero sencillo caballo de peluche muy similar a Citrón.

-Mira, te traje un peluche, ¿te gusta? - pregunto Hans

La pequeña Kristy sonrió y agarro el caballo de peluche.

-Esto de ser padre soltero no es nada fácil- opino Hans

Esa misma noche, Hans dormía pacíficamente en su cama, mientras que la pequeña Kristy dormía tranquilamente en su cuna.

Sin embargo, una figura misteriosa entro a la casa del pelirrojo. Hans se despertó por el ruido y sigilosamente salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras.

Al ver la figura, creyendo que era algún ladrón, alguno de sus hermanos mayores, o peor aún un soldado de Weaselton, Hans tacleo a la figura misteriosa.

Ambos rodaron y forcejearon por el suelo.

-Oye no espera! Hans! ¡Detente por favor! ¡Soy yo Liv! - exclamo aquella figura.

-Liv?!- pregunto Hans desconcertado

El pelirrojo se levantó y fue a prender la luz.

-Gracias por taclearme! - se quejó Liv

-Lo siento, pero creí que eras algún ladrón o alguno de los parásitos de mis hermanos mayores queriéndome jugar alguna broma de mal gusto- se justificó Hans- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No soportaba la idea de separarme de ti, así que me escondí en tu barco- explico Liv

-Qué?- pregunto Hans

-No te alegras de verme? - pregunto Liv entristeciéndose

-No es eso, claro que me alegra verte, pero no esperaba que vendrías escondida en mi barco- opino Hans con nerviosismo y empezando a sudar.

-Estas bien? Luces algo nervioso- opino Liv

-Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Porque lo estaría? - pregunto Hans nerviosamente

En ese momento los llantos de la pequeña Kristina retumbaron por toda la casa.

-Hans? Dime por favor que ese ruido viene de afuera- respondió Liv

-Ojalá fuera así, ven, necesito mostrarte algo- respondió Hans

El pelirrojo y la rubia subieron hasta la habitación donde estaba la pequeña bebé.

\- ¡¿Tienes una hija?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!?- pregunto Liv empezando a derramar lágrimas mientras sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos lentamente

-No es mi hija, es… difícil de explicar- respondió Hans

-Pues espero que tengas una buena- opino Liv cambiando de la tristeza al enojo

-Ven, siéntate- respondió Hans

Hans cargo a la pequeña Kristy y se sentó en su cama y Liv se sentó frente a él.

-Recuerdas que te dije que Weaselton invadió Arendelle? - pregunto Hans

-Sí, lo recuerdo- respondió Liv

-Pues hace 3 meses, cuando salía de las islas del sur hacia Baybiron, un barco de Arendelle con la reina Elsa abordo llegó a las islas del sur, le pedí que se fueran, pero Elsa me dio a esta bebé diciéndome que era la princesa de Arendelle y que me la entregaba para que yo la criara porque si no Weaseltron la mataría, así desde entonces me he tenido que encargar de esta bebita para que cuando cumpla 21 ella pueda regresar a Arendelle y tomar el trono- explico Hans

-Ósea que no es tu hija? - pregunto Liv

-Biológica no, adoptiva si- respondió Hans

-Entonces quienes son sus padres? Quiso saber Liv

-La hermana de la reina Elsa, La Princesa Anna y aquel repartidor de Hielo del cual ya no me acurdo su nombre- respondió Hans

-Pero porque aceptaste?- respondió Liv-

-Elsa estaba desesperada, y si me negaba, ella me lo seguiría rogando- explico Hans

-Wow Hans... yo... no se que decir- opino Liv

-No te culpo, pero afortunadamente no estoy solo, mi amigo John y su esposa Inma me han ayudado mucho- respondió Hans

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes? - pregunto Liv

-Te lo iba a decir, pero tenía miedo de como reaccionarias si te enterabas por alguien que no fuera yo, por eso regrese a las Islas del Sur para pensar bien las cosas y luego irme con la niña a Baybiron para contártelo todo, y claro todo iba a depender del como reaccionabas, podrías aceptarme con la niña o podrías rechazarme- respondió Hans

-Hans… yo… no te odio por el hecho de que tengas que criar a la hija de alguien más, de hecho, me alegra saber que siguieras mi consejo de iniciar una nueva vida, y me gustaría ser parte de ella- respondió Liv

-Que dices? - pregunto Hans

-Hablo de que seamos una familia, los 3- respondió Liv

-Lo dices enserio? ¿no te molesta el hecho de que Kristy no sea tu hija? - pregunto Hans

-En lo absoluto, si bien algo aprendí en mi casa, padre es el que cría, no necesariamente el que engendra y me encantaría estar contigo para criar de tu hija- respondió Liv- sus padres están muertos, su tía también, así que ella solo nos tiene a nosotros.

-Oh Liv, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- exclamo Hans

Ambos rompieron el abrazo.

-No puedo creerlo, ahora si mi vida está completa- respondió Hans con felicidad

-Entonces como dices que se llama tu hija? - pregunto Liv

-Según Elsa me conto, su nombre es Kristinna Bijorman, pero John y yo le decimos "Kristy" de cariño- explico Hans

-Puedo cargarla? - pregunto Liv

-Claro

Hans le entrego a la bebé a Liv.

-Hola bebita, hola pequeña, soy tu mamá, soy tu mamá, eres la bebé más hermosa que he visto- decía Liv haciendo la voz aguda

La pequeña cobriza simplemente se limitaba a reír ante la presencia de su madre adoptiva.

-Está feliz- sonrió Hans

-No puedo esperar a regresar a Baybiron para decirles a mis padres que tienen una nieta- opino Liv

-Eh… Liv, olvide decirte algo- respondió Hans

-Qué? - pregunto la rubia

-Elsa me pidió que Kristy se quede en las islas del sur, ya que sabe que Weaselton no la buscaría aquí, no podemos llevárnosla- respondió Hans

-Claro que si, en Baybiron tampoco la buscarían, desde mi madre rompió con el viejo duque de Weaselton, hay algo de odio entre ellos- explico Liv

-Estas segura? - pregunto Hans- porque no quisiera arriesgarme

-Por supuesto, mis padres rompieron relación con Weaselton, no puede acercarse tampoco allá, así como las Islas de Sur con Arendelle- respondió Liv

-Oh, es un alivio- opino Hans suspirando

Mientras tanto en el reino de Weaselton…

-Eso no es posible! Han pasado 3 malditos meses ¿y aun no dan con el paradero de la princesa? - pregunto el rey de Weaselton totalmente furioso

\- ¡Lo lamentamos señor, pero hacemos lo que podemos! - exclamaron los soldados

-Al parecer la reina hizo un buen trabajo escondiéndola- opino uno de los soldados

-Y su primer oficial al mando sigue sin hablar, ya lo hemos torturado de todas las formas posibles, y aun nada- respondió otro soldado.

-Y si lo ejecutamos? Talvez nos diga algo- sugirió otro soldado

-No! Él es el único que sabe el paradero de la princesa, no pueden ejecutarlo. Ugh esa bruja aun estando muerta sigue dándome problemas, voy a encontrar a la princesa y nadie me lo va a impedir- gruño el rey de Weaselton

A la mañana siguiente en las islas del sur, Hans, Liv y la pequeña Kristina se preparaban para partir.

-Entonces se van? - pregunto John

-Así es, Liv, Kristina y yo empezaremos una nueva vida lejos de las islas, aun así, no puedo dejar mi título de almirante, así que alguien me tendrá que avisar de los viajes- respondio Hans

-Para eso me tienes a mí, amigo, Inma y yo los vamos a extrañar- respondió John despidiéndose de Hans con un abrazo

-Y nosotros a ustedes, pero pueden visitarnos en Baybiron cuando quieran- respondió Liv- allá son muy bienvenidos

-Gracias- sonrió Inma

-Hans, Liv y la pequeña Kristy abordaron l barco y dejaron las Islas del Sur y tomaron rumbo hacia su nueva vida…

2 días después Hans, Liv y la pequeña Kristy llegaron a Baybiron para comenzar su nueva vida desde cero.

-Ah, mi hogar, sí que lo extrañe- opino Liv quien cargaba a la pequeña Kristy

-Creo que estando aquí no me molesta, está mejor que las Islas del Sur que hacía un calor extremo, y en Arendelle el camino era algo frio- opino Hans

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Baybiron la reina Astrid estaba leyendo en su oficina mientras que el Rey Ivar contemplaba el pueblo desde su ventana.

En ese momento entro uno de los guardias.

\- ¡Reina Astrid! ¡Rey Ivar! - exclamo el guardia

-Que sucede? - pregunto Astrid

-Tienen que ver esto! - exclamo el guardia

La reina y el rey de Baybiron salieron corriendo hacia el balcón principal en donde Hans, Liv y la pequeña Kristy los estaban esperando.

-Hija! - exclamo Astrid

-Mamá! ¡Papá! - exclamo Liv

Liv abrazo fuertemente a sus padres.

-Dónde estabas? - pregunto Astrid

-Hui a las islas del Sur, no soportaba el separarme de Hans, lo amo- respondió Liv

-Lo sabemos hija- respondió el rey Ivar

-Miren, Hans y yo ya somos una familia- respondió Liv mostrando a la pequeña Kristy

Astrid e Ivar abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a la pequeña arendelliana.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- exclamaron Ivar y Astrid

-Es el ciclo de la vida, cuando menos te lo esperas, ya eres padre- respondió Liv inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Wow! Nosotros… no tenemos palabras- opinaron Ivar y Astrid

-Que puedo decir? Liv tiene razón, es el ciclo de la vida- respondió Hans siguiéndole la corriente a Liv

-Pues… en todo caso… bienvenido a la familia Hans- respondió Astrid

Una semana después fue la boda del príncipe Hans y la princesa Liv.

La iglesia se había llenado de invitados de muchos reinos y gente de clases altas.

Liv estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de seda color beige con un moño en la cintura, mientras que Hans traía su traje blanco con rojo y detalles en dorado.

-Hans Westerguard, aceptas a la Princesa Livia de Baybiron como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? - pregunto el sacerdote

-Acepto- sonrio Hans mirando a Liv

-Livia de Baybiron, aceptas a Hans Westerguard como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? - pregunto el sacerdote

-Acepto- sonrió Liv mirando a Hans

-Por el poder de dios ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia

Hans y Liv se dieron un apasionado beso en los labios mientras todos los invitados aplaudían.

Durante la noche de la recepción hubo mucha comida, bailes, Hans y Liv eran el centro de atención en la pista de baile y recibían muchas felicitaciones por parte de los invitados de la realeza incluso del migo de Hans y de su esposa Inma.

-Wow Hans! Me impresionaste, ya eres todo un hombre de familia- opino John

-Gracias John- sonrio Hans

En ese momento una pareja conformada por una mujer joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes acompañada de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color miel se acercaron.

-Principe Hans! Mis felicitaciones por su boda- respondió la mujer

-Gracias Princesa Rapunzel- sonrió Hans- por cierto, me entere de lo que paso en Arendelle, lamento lo que les paso a Anna y Elsa, se que ellas eran primas de usted

-Si, pero ahora ellas están con mis tíos los reyes Adgar e Idun- respondió Rapunzel con algo de tristeza

En ese momento un niño pequeño de apenas un año se percato de la pequeña princesa Kristy, pero no se atrevia a acercarse.

-Quieres conocer a la princesa?- pregunto Rapunzel a su pequeño hijo Lothar

El pequeño simplemente se mantenía escondido detrás del vestido de su madre.

-Anda, no seas tímido, la bebé no te morderá- respondio Eugene

El pequeño Lothar que tenia apenas un año, de cabello castaño rubio y ojos verdes se acerco a la pequeña Kristina.

-Hola- saludo el pequeño Lothar

La pequeña Kristy rio al verlo.

Creo que le agrada- sonrió Hans

Mas tarde, Hans y Liv abordaron su barco hacia su luna de miel y dejaron a la pequeña Kristy con John e Inma quienes se hospedarían un tiempo en Baybiron...


	8. Chapter 8

**OFICIALMENTE ESTOY IMPRESIONADO DE LA GRAN ACEPTACION QUE ESTA RECIBIENDO ESTE FIC SIENDO TAN DIFERENTE DE LOS DEMAS QUE HE ESCRITO, QUE GENIAL.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Proxy57: CLARO QUE CONTINUARE**

**Alexander Maldrik: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, ESO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**

**Guest: YOU´RE RIGHT, LIV IS VERY COMPREHENSIVE WITH HANS, AND THAT IS NOT EVERYTHING, THE FAMILY WILL GROW EVEN MORE**

Durante la noche de la recepción hubo mucha comida, bailes, Hans y Liv eran el centro de atención en la pista de baile y recibían muchas felicitaciones por parte de los invitados de la realeza incluso del migo de Hans y de su esposa Inma.

-Wow Hans! Me impresionaste, ya eres todo un hombre de familia- opino John

-Gracias John- sonrio Hans

En ese momento una pareja conformada por una mujer joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes acompañada de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color miel se acercaron.

-Principe Hans! Mis felicitaciones por su boda- respondió la mujer

-Gracias Princesa Rapunzel- sonrió Hans- por cierto, me entere de lo que paso en Arendelle, lamento lo que les paso a Anna y Elsa, se que ellas eran primas de usted

-Si, pero ahora ellas están con mis tíos los reyes Adgar e Idun- respondió Rapunzel con algo de tristeza

En ese momento un niño pequeño de apenas un año se percato de la pequeña princesa Kristy, pero no se atrevia a acercarse.

-Quieres conocer a la princesa?- pregunto Rapunzel a su pequeño hijo Lothar

El pequeño simplemente se mantenía escondido detrás del vestido de su madre.

-Anda, no seas tímido, la bebé no te morderá- respondio Eugene

El pequeño Lothar que tenia apenas un año, de cabello castaño rubio y ojos verdes se acerco a la pequeña Kristina.

-Hola- saludo el pequeño Lothar

La pequeña Kristy rio al verlo.

Creo que le agrada- sonrió Hans

Mas tarde, Hans y Liv abordaron su barco hacia su luna de miel y dejaron a la pequeña Kristy con John e Inma quienes se hospedarían un tiempo en Baybiron...

Luego de 2 meses de la boda de Hans y Liv, el pelirrojo y la rubia regresaban a Baybiron de su luna de Miel con una notica, la princesa Liv estaba embarazada.

-Bienvenidos a casa- los recibio John

-Ya los extrañabamos- respondio la reina Astrid

-Y parece que la familia se hara mas grande - opino Bera, el hermano de Liv acercandose a recibirlos

-Y donde esta nuestra pequeña hija?- pregunto Hans

-Aqui esta- respondió John

-Hola Kristy! te portaste bien con tus tios?- pregunto Liv

-Si!- balbuceo la pequeña cobriza quien estaba cerca de cumplir un año

-Oye Kristy, te tenemos una noticia, tendras un hermanito- respondio Hans

-Si! emanito!- balbuceo la pequeña

Como se encontraban iniciando diciembre el reino de Baybiron se encontraba decorado para las fiestas navideñas.

-Feliz Navidad Kristy!- dijo alegremente Liv

-Mami!- exclamo la pequeña

-Como esta mi sobrina favorita?- pregunto Inma

-Acaso tenemos otra sobrina?- pregunto John

-No, pero con mayor razon debe ser mi favorita- respondio Inma

-Bienvenidos, la cena esta lista- respondio Astrid

-Vamos Kristy, es hora de cenar- respondio Liv cargando a la niña- hace frio y no quiero que te enfermes, te voy a poner un gorrito

La pequeña Kristy se quito el gorro en cuanto su madre adoptiva se lo puso.

-Vamos Kristy, no querras resfriarte, ¿o si?- pregunto Liv poniendole el gorro otravez a la niña

Momentos después, llegaron al comedor principal en donde Hans y los demás los estaban esperando.

Liv sentó a Kristy en una silla especial para ella y empezó a darle una papilla que le habia preparado.

-No puedo creer que Kristy ya tenga 11 meses- opino Inma- parece que fue ayer cuando tenia tan solo 6 meses

-Si, el tiempo pasa muy rapido- opino John- y que tal les va a ti y a Liv? ¿ella no les da problemas?

-Pues no- respondio Hans- solo eso de que algunos dientes le estan saliendo y llora muy seguido

-Pues no la culpes, le duele- respondio John

-Pues no la culpamos, al principio si, lloraba mucho, pero al final ella encontro un remedio mordiendo su caballo de peluche- respondio Hans

-Ma-ma, pa-pa- balbuceo Kristina

-Que pasa princesa?- pregunto Liv- quieres mas?

-Ti- balbuceo la niña

Esta vez fue turno de Hans de alimentar a Kristy.

-De verdad me sorprendes Hans- hace algunos meses no querias saber nada de la niña pero ahora... mirate! y tu familia va a crecer mas- opino Inma

-Si, Liv y yo debemos agradecerles a ustedes, por cuidarla cuando nosotros no podiamos- respondio Hans

-No hay de que, de todas formas nos sirvió de practica a Inma y a mi, asi cuando nazca nuestro hijo sabremos que hacer- respondió John acariciando el vientre de su esposa

-Vaya que si, Kristy se divertira mucho cuando nazca su primito y mas aun en unos cuantos meses cuando nazca su hermanito- respondio Liv

-Vaya que si- opino Hans sonriendo acariciando el vientre de Liv

Semanas despues era el cumpleaños de la pequeña princesa Kristy.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Kristy!- la felicitaron Hans y Liv

-Cuantos años cumples?- pregunto Liv

La niña levanto un dedo para responder que cumplia un año.

-Pero que grande estas!- opino Hans- ven, tu mamá y yo te vamos a vestir, te compramos un vestido muy bonito

Hans y Liv colocaron a la pequeña sobre la cama, Liv le quito la pijama y Hans se encargo de vestirla.

Kristy ahora tenia un vestido color rojo con rosa.

-Wow, pero que niña tan bonita- opino Liv

-Ji ji ji- rio tiernamente la niña

-Vamos hijita, tu tio John, tu tia ingrid y tu primo Peter nos esperan

Momentos despues Hans, Liv y la pequeña Kristy salieron del castillo en donde un carruaje los estaba esperando.

Ambos principes subieron al carruaje y avanzan por la villa que conforma el hermoso reino, Los dos estan tan locos que se asoman por las ventanas. La gente al verlos pasar hace una reverencia.

Los principes llegan a la plaza en donde John, Inma y el pequeño Peter los estaban esperando.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Princesita! pero que grande estas!- exclamo Inma quien se habia vuelto buena amiga de Liv

-Y que tal esta Peter?- pregunto Hans a John

-Bien- respondio John cargando a su pequeño hijo de solo 3 dias de nacido- para haber nacido 2 meses antes de lo planeado es un niño bastante saludable, aunque creeme, ahora se por lo que tu y Liv han pasado

-Si, ahora sabes lo que se siente- respondio Hans

Meses despues...

-Ven Kristy- respondió Hans intentando junto con Liv hacer a la pequeña Kristy dar sus primeros pasos

-Ven cielo, tu puedes- respondió Liv

La niña nego con la cabeza pues días atrás había intentado caminar pero se habia caido y desde entonces le aterraba el caminar.

-Quieres tu caballito?- pregunto Hans enseñándole a la niña el caballo de peluche y esta extendio los brazos- Ven por el princesa

-Si vienes, mamá y papá te daran un abrazo- respondio Liv

La niña se levanto y camino lento hacia sus padres y sin caerse.

-Si! asi se hace muñeca!- exclamo Hans cargándola

Esa misma noche Liv estaba recostada en su cama con su pijama puesta pero con su abultado vientre de 8 meses de embarazo descubierto.

-Kristy ven, quieres sentir a tu hermanito?- pregunto Liv

La niña sin comprender bien a su madre se acerco a su abultado vientre y lo miro con curiosidad.

-Mira- respondio Liv colocando la mano de su pequeña hija sobre su vientre- sientes eso? es tu hermanito

-Hemanito- balbuceo la pequeña sonriendo para luego abrazar el abultado vientre de su madre.

Un mes después Liv había entrado en labor de parto, mientras Hans la apoyaba dentro de la habitacion, afuera John, Inma, Peter, Kristy y los reyes Ivar y Astrid esperaban.

-Alguien sabe cuanto mas van a tardar?- pregunto Astrid

-No lo sabemos, desde que los médicos se la llevaron no hemos sabido nada de ella y ha tardado demasiado- explico Inma

-Crees que ha tardado demasiado? No quiero ni imaginarme lo mucho que Liv ha de estar sufriendo- opino John cruzando los brazos

-Pues tu estuviste presente cuando nacio Peter asi que ya te hiciste la idea- opino Inma

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitacion de la princesa Liv, la rubia sentia mucho dolor, y no dejaba de sudar mientras Hans la cuidaba.

-Muy bien Princesa Liv, cuando te diga empiezas a pujar y... ahora Liv!-indico el doctor

Liv obedeció y comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

-No puedo mas! No lo voy a lograr!- lloro Liv

-Si puedes! Ya falta muy poco, hazlo por nuestro hijo, tambien por Kristy!- la animo Hans

Animada por Hans, Liv siguió pujando con sus mas grandes esfuerzos hasta que sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido...

-Es un niño! Y esta muy sano!- exclamo el doctor envolviendo al pequeño con una manta azul

Unas contracciones mas y Liv expulso la placenta

El doctor le entrego al bebé a Liv y ella vio por primera vez en 9 meses el rostro de su hijo recién nacido, el bebé tenia el cabello rubio como su madre y los ojos color verde como su padre.

-Hola hijito, soy tu mamá, estas cansado? Porque yo si-respondio Liv

Hans por su parte desvordaba de alegria de tener una familia completa.

El bebé al sentir la cercanía de su madre dejo de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojos y sonrio.

El doctor dejo entrar a los padres y hermanas de Liv...

-Ya nació mi sobrino? Quiero conocerlo!-exclamo Inma entrando al cuarto

-Que fue? Niño? o Niña?-pregunto John

-Un niño- respondió Liv mostrándoles a sus padres y hermanas al pequeño bebé

-Awww, es hermoso!-chillo Inma

-Mira Kristy, el es tu hermanito- respondio Ivar cargando a la niña

Kristy vio con mucha curiosidad y le dio un beso un poco húmedo en la frente

-Es igualito a ti, como lo llamaras?-pregunto Astrid

-He decidido llamarlo... Einar, si, ese sera su nombre, Einar Hansel - respondio Liv

-Pues... bienvenido a la familia Einar- respondio Astrid

Esa noche en el reino de Baybiron se hizo un baile especial para el nacimiento del pequeño principe, mas tarde mientras el pequeño Einar dormia en su pequeña cuna, su ahora hermana mayor Kristy quien dormia en su repectiva cama fue hacia la de su hermano menor y se durmio junto a el abrazandolo.

**A DIFERENCIA DEL FIC DE ANDY Y DEL OTRO QUE ESCRIBI, EN ESTA VERSION, LIV EN VEZ DE TENER A HELENA, TUVO UN NIÑO, Y CREANME QUE NO FUE NADA FACIL ENCONTRAR EL NOMBRE CORRECTO PARA EL HERMANITO DE KRISTY.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	9. Chapter 9

**OFICIALMENTE ESTOY IMPRESIONADO DE LA GRAN ACEPTACION QUE ESTA RECIBIENDO ESTE FIC SIENDO TAN DIFERENTE DE LOS DEMAS QUE HE ESCRITO, QUE GENIAL.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EN REALIDAD LA MENCION DE JESSICA FUE ERROR MIO, NO ME DI CUENTRA CUANDO CAMBIABA LOS DIALOGOS DE UNA HISTORIA DEL TIEMPO.**

La pequeña Kristy ahora tenia 2 años de edad mientras que su hermano menor Einar acababa de cumplir un año. Y por si fuera poco sus apariencias eran increibles, ambos eran los vivos retratos de sus padres, Kristy era el vivo retrato de su difunta madre Anna, el cabello cobrizo, las pecas, con la diferencia de que tenia los ojos marron claro de su difunto padre Kristoff. En cuanto a su hermano menor Einar no se podia negar que si tenia el cabello rubio de su madre Liv y los ojos verdes de su padre Hans, pero lo que era extraño era que en la cara casi no se parecia ni a Hans o a Liv, y por mas extraño que pareciera, se parecia mas a Kristoff, pero con la piel palida de Elsa.

-Vamos Kristy, tu puedes- respondio Cassandra, la mejor amiga de Rapunzel quien estaba de visita cuidando a los pequeños principes Kristy y Einar junto con Lothar, hijo de Rapunzel y Eugene quien estaba por cumplir 3 años, pues Hans y Liv estaban en una junta con Rapunzel y Eugene ya que Baybiron se encontraba en negociaciones con Corona

-No, quiero a mi mami y a mi papi- respondio la pequeña Kristy mientras jugaba con su vestido

-Tus papás estan en una junta con Rapunzel y Eugene, asi que tardaran un rato en volver, y tu tienes que aprender a ir al baño- respondio Cassandra

Definitivamente enseñarle a ir al baño a una niña pequeña no era cosa facil, pero si antes le habia enseñado al pequeño Lothar, podia con alguien mas.

-Kristy, si aprendes a ir al baño, tu papá te comprara un dulce- respondio Cassandra

La niña empezo a llorar sin alguna razon y debido a eso, su hermano menor Einar tambien empezo a llorar.

-Ugh, esto de ser niñera no es nada facil, como quisiera que Varian estuviera aqui para ayudarme- opino Cassandra

Un par de dias despues, Hans y Liv intentaban lo mismo con la pequeña Kristy.

-Vamos Kristy, tu puedes- respondio Hans

-No papi- respondio la pequeña Kristy mientras jugaba con su vestido

-Kristy, si aprendes a ir al baño, tu mamá y yo te compraremos un dulce- respondio Hans

Al igual que con Cassandra, La niña empezo a llorar sin alguna razon.

-Vamos princesa, tu puedes- dijo Hans limpiandole las lagrimas.

Hasta que porfin despues de un par de dias mas, la pequeña princesa aprendio a ir al baño ella solita y Hans y Liv cumplieron su promesa y le compraron su dulce.

Ahora faltaba esperar a que el pequeño Einar tambien creciera un poco para enseñarle, y sorpresivamente fue mas facil que con Kristy.

-Kristina, Einar es hora del baño- respondio Liv

-No quiero- dijo la niña- queremos juegar!

-Van a jugar despues de bañarse-respondio Hans- estan muy sucios

-No shierto- respondio el pequeño Einar

-Si shierto- dijo Liv- acaso les gusta estar sucios y mugrosos?

-Si!- dijeron ambos niños

-Pues a mami y a papi no- respondio Liv

Hans cargo a Kristy y Liv a Einar quienes pataleban para soltarse de sus agarres, hasta que consiguieron llevarlos a la tina.

Despues de un rato, los pequeños jugaban en el agua y se negaban a salir.

-Es tiempo de salir del agua niños o se convertiran en pasas- respondio Hans

-Un rato mas papi- pidio Kristy

-No- dijo Hans- ahora es tiempo de salir

Entre Hans y Liv sacaron a sus hijos de la bañera y los secaron con una toalla, despues los ayudaron a vestirse.

-Saben que los queremos mucho?- pregunto Hans

-Y nosotros a ustedes- respondieron Kristy y Einar abrazandolos

Esa misma noche Hans se preparaba para dormir junto con Liv.

-Fiu, alfin se durmieron esos 2- opino Liv entrando al cuarto con la pijama puesta

-Esto de ser padre no es facil- opino Hans

-No es nesesario que me lo digas, a mis hermanos le va peor- opino Liv

-Me lo imagino, debiste verme hace años cuando mis cuñadas me pedian que cuidara de sus hijos, yo era de lo peor, por eso no queria hacerme cargo de Kristy, ademas de que cada que la veia no dejaba de pensar en Anna, pues era igualita a ella, y ahora me aterra la idea de que en un futuro no tan lejano tendremos que decirle a Kristy la verdad, y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como se lo pueda tomar- opino Hans

Lo se, a mi tambien me aterra la idea de perder a nuestra hija, pero no se puede hacer nada, ni siquiera yo la quiero perder, quiero a Kristy como si de verdad fuera mi hija- respondio Liv

-Lo se- respondio Hans

A altas horas de la noche, Hans y Liv dormian tranquilamente, sin embargo en la habitacion de sus hijos, una especie de figura que se transparentaba y emitia brillo propio se acerco a la cuna donde dormia su pequeña hija Kristy, era el fantasma de Anna y estaba acompañada de los fantasmas de Kristoff y Elsa.

-Hola hijita- la saludo el fantasma de Anna- has crecido mucho, tu papá, tu tia Elsa y yo ten extrañamos mucho

Por su parte el fantasma de Kristoff le acaricio el cabello a su hija.

Mientras que al fantasma de Elsa se acerco a la cuna del pequeño Einar, estaba demasiado sorprendida de lo mucho que Hans habia cambiado en solo mas de 2 años desde que le entrego a la pequeña Kristy.

Elsa acaricio la cabezo del niño Westerguard, pero el y su hermana despertaron por ver las luces de los fantasmas.

Ambos al despertar y ver a los fantasmas, se asustaron tanto que emitireron un grito que se oyo a los 4 vientos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron ambos hermanos

A los pocos segundos entraron Liv y Hans, a quienes se le helo la sangre al ver a los fantasmas de los difuntos Anna, Elsa y Kristoff quienes terminaron desaparecieron.

-Dime que estoy loco por haber visto los fantasmas de Anna, Elsa y aquel repartidor de hielo- respondio Hans asustado

-No Hans, no estas loco, yo tambien los vi- respondio Liv tambien asustada

-Mami! papí!- exclamaron Kristy y Einar entrando en llanto

Hans y Liv abrazaron a sus pequeños hijos para consolarlos de aquel susto.

-Ya niños, ya paso todo- decian Hans y Liv calmando a sus 2 hijos...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	10. Chapter 10

**OFICIALMENTE ESTOY IMPRESIONADO DE LA GRAN ACEPTACION QUE ESTA RECIBIENDO ESTE FIC SIENDO TAN DIFERENTE DE LOS DEMAS QUE HE ESCRITO, QUE GENIAL.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**Guest: ****THAT´S GOOD THAT YOU SEEM CUTE THE GHOSTS OF ANNA, KRISTOFF AND ELSA VISIT THE KIDS, THAT 2 BROTHERS WAIT FOR MANY ADVENTURES**

-Por favor dime que estoy loco por haber visto los fantasmas de Anna, Elsa y aquel repartidor de hielo- respondio Hans asustado

-No Hans, no estas loco, yo tambien los vi- respondio Liv tambien asustada

-Mami! papí!- exclamaron Kristy y Einar entrando en llanto

Hans y Liv abrazaron a sus pequeños hijos para consolarlos de aquel susto.

-Ya niños, ya paso todo- decian Hans y Liv calmando a sus 2 hijos...

Hans y Liv no entendian como era posible el como pudieron haber visto a los fantasmas de Anna, Elsa y Kristoff, pero esperaban que esa fuera la unica vez que verian a esos fantasmas.

Paso el Tiempo, la pequeña Kristy tenia ahora 3 años de edad mientras que su pequeño hermano Einar tenia 2.

-Niños? donde estan?- preguntaba el pelirrojo

En ese momento Hans vio como Kristy y Einar estaban haciendo dibujos en una de las paredes

-Kristinna! Einar! ¿Que le he dicho sobre dibujar en las paredes?- ños regaño Hans- eso no se hace!

Ambos hermanos asustados por los gritos de su padre empezaron a llorar.

-Lo siento niños, no debi gritarles de esa manera- consolando a sus 2 hijos- sus dibujos seran muy bonitos, pero no deben pintar en las paredes, para eso hay papel, porfavor no lo vuelvan a hacer, ¿entendieron?- pregunto Hans

-Si papi, entendimos- respondieron Kristy y Einar- pero tambien hicimos nuestros dibujos en hojas, mira, somos nosotros, tu y mamá, pero es que queriamos pintar como en los cuadros de ahi

Hans no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante el dibujo de sus 2 hijos.

-Ahora vayan con su tia Inma, mientras que Liv me ayuda a hacer mi maleta- respondio Hans

-Por favor papi, no te vayas- decian ambos hermanos- te queremos aqui

-Yo tambien los voy a extrañar, pero es mi trabajo, pero cuando menos se den cuenta, estare de vuelta

-Podemos ir contigo?- pregunto Kristy

-Kristy, Einar, si ustedes vienen conmigo, entonces quien cuidara de su madre y de Inma y su primo Peter?- pregunto Hans- nesecito que los cuiden ¿Pueden hacer eso por mi?

-Si papi, te queremos mucho, no te vayas a tardar- respondieron ambos niños abrazandolo

-Regresare tan rapido como sea posible- respondio Hans- lo prometo, ahora vayan con su tia en lo que su madre me ayuda con la maleta.

Ambos hermanos salieron corriendo del castillo hasta la casa de sus tios, las coletas de la pequeña princesa Kristy se agitaban con el viento, su vestido al igual que la ropa de su hermano menor Einar estaban manchados debido a una mañana de juegos y los zapatos de ambos pasaron a grises.

Mientras tanto Hans primero borro los dibujos de las paredes, despues con ayuda de Liv empacaron su maleta y salieron del castillo, ya tenia tiempo que Hans no salia del reino, ahora estaria ausente 3 meses.

Una vez que las cosas de Hans estuvieron empacadas, él y Liv salieron del catillo y tomaron rumbo a casa de John.

-Hans! Liv! - exclamo Inma

-Que ocurre Inma? - preguntaron Hans y Liv preocupados- Kristy y Einar están bien?

-No van a creer lo que acabo de ver- respondió Inma- vengan, tienen que ver algo

Hans y Liv preocupados siguieron a Inma y entraron a la casa, ahí en la sala de la casa los pequeños Kristy y Einar jugaban

-Acaso eso es…? - preguntaron Hans y Liv asustándose

-Nieve y fuego- respondió Inma- Kristy creo esa nieva y Einar esas pequeñas llamas, los he visto hacerlo, y ¿esto es posible?

\- ¿Sí, alguna vez te conté lo que paso en Arendelle? - pregunto Hans

-Pues no mucho, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que Kristy y Einar tengan poderes? - pregunto Inma

-Pues la reina Elsa también era conocida como "La Reina de las Nieves"- explico Hans, y eso me preocupa

-Y qué me dices de Einar? ¿Por qué él tiene poderes de fuego si ninguno de ustedes los tiene? - pregunto Inma

-No tenemos idea, y no tiene ni siquiera algún sentido- respondió Liv

-Hey que ocurre? - pregunto John entrando en la sala

-John, podemos Liv y yo hablar contigo? - pregunto Hans

John confundido asintió y los tres salieron de la casa.

-Qué ocurre? - pregunto John

-Esa maldita bruja de Elsa tiene la culpa de todo esto- dijo Hans furioso

-Ella está viva? ¿La vieron? - pregunto John

-No, Hans y yo ya estamos confirmados de que ella ya no está viva- respondió Liv

-Que te hace pensar eso? - pregunto John

-No te lo dijimos antes, pero el año pasado, una noche Liv y yo nos vimos frente a frente con los fantasmas de la reina Elsa, de la princesa Anna y aquel repartidor de hielo- explico Hans

\- ¡¿Que?!- pregunto John incrédulo

-Como lo oyes, Liv yo vimos con nuestros propios ojos a sus fantasmas- respondió Hans

-Pero si están muertos, entonces explíquenme, ¿porque dices que Elsa tiene la culpa? O mejor dicho ¿de qué tiene la culpa? - pregunto John

-Kristy tiene poderes congelantes- dijo Hans- tal y como Elsa los tenia, esa maldita bruja de los heredo

-Y Einar tienes poderes de fuego- agrego Liv

-Pero eso no es posible, Kristy es hija de Anna- respondió John- y no de Elsa… ¿o sí?

-Elsa me dijo que Kristy es su sobrina, pero al parecer nació con esos poderes- respondió Hans

-Y qué hay de Einar?, el sí es hijo de ustedes 2, pero tiene poderes de fuego, cosa que ninguno de ustedes tiene, ¿cómo es eso posible? - pregunto John

-No tenemos idea, ahora ya no sabemos qué hacer, ¿que se supone que haga John? - pregunto Hans

-No lo sé- respondió John- no me digan que esto cambiara algo, Hans, Liv, ustedes no pueden abandonar a esos 2 niños sol por ser diferentes

-Qué? - preguntaron Hans y Liv confundidos- Nosotros no planeábamos hacer tal cosa, son nuestros hijos

-Aunque… digamos que la vida de Elsa no fue la mejor, y no queremos que nuestros hijos sean discriminados solo por ser diferentes o que alguno de ellos pierda el control de sus poderes, solo queremos que sean felices- respondió Hans

-Oye, la historia no tiene por qué repetirse- dijo John- debe haber algo que hayas aprendido en Arendelle

-Cómo qué? - pregunto Hans

-Ay no lo sé, ¿no tienes idea de cómo Elsa logro controlar sus poderes? - pregunto John

-Pues Anna menciono algo de que el amor descongela- respondió Hans

-Ahí esta! No habrá ningún problema, aquí queremos mucho a Kristy y a Einar- respondió John- mientras siga así, todo saldrá bien

-Pero también aprendí que cuando una persona tiene miedo las cosas se ponen bastante feas- agrego Hans

-Oye, Kristy y Einar estarán bien, Liv puede cuidarlos a la perfeccion, por algo es su madre, no hay de que preocuparse

-Solo espero que nadie los haga a un lado por ser diferentes, o peor aún de que Weaselton se atreva a buscar aquí- opino Hans

-Te lo dije hace años, ellos no pueden venir aquí a Baybiron- respondio Liv

-Aquí no, y creo que como dijo Elsa ni de chiste buscarían en las islas del sur- respondio Hans

-Jeje, quien pensaría que la reina Elsa dejaría a su pequeña sobrina con un casi asesino?- rio John

-Gracias John, eso era justo lo que necesitaba oir- opino Hans sarcásticamente

-Pero aun asi debes cumplir con tu promesa Hans, no importa si Elsa ya murió, Inma y yo no dejaremos que ustedes rompan su promesa- respondió John

-Crees que ella habría sido mejor en esto que yo? - pregunto Hans

-En mi opinión seria casi lo mismo- dijo John- ella paso la mayor parte de su vida encerrada, y tu Hans… bueno…

-Sí, lo sé, mi familia era un asco, aún lo es, aquí cambia la cosa, por eso me mude para aca sin avisarle a mis padres y todavía aún hay un par de cosas que me preocupan de Kristy- respondió Hans

-Cómo qué? - pregunto John

-Que pasara cuando Liv y yo tengamos que decirle la verdad de su origen? Le romperá el corazón a Kristy el saber que Liv y yo no somos sus verdaderos padres, a Einar también le romperá el corazón saber que Kristy no es su hermana mayor. O cuando se enteren de que yo era un casi asesino ¿Cómo rayos le explicaremos eso? Y lo peor de todo, la charla, ¿como Liv y yo tendremos que darles la charla a ambos? - decía Hans histérico

-Oye oye, cálmate, ella solo tiene 3 años, Einar tiene 2- dijo John- aún falta mucho tiempo para eso, mientras Kristy aun piense que ustedes son sus padres, todo estará bien- respondió John

-Y otra cosa, los poderes de ambos, ¿cómo se los explicaremos de dónde vienen? Estoy seguro de que Liv y yo fracasaremos como padres- se lamentó Hans

-No digas eso, tú y Liv son unos excelentes padres para ambos, pienso que Kristy si se sorprenderá bastante cuando se entere de su origen, pero a pesar de todo ella los quiere, a los 3, y eso no cambiará por algo que hiciste en el pasado, Hans- respondió John

-Ahora con todo esto de los poderes de los niños pienso que debo ir yo con ellos al viaje- respondió Liv

-Estoy de acuerdo querida- respondió Hans

-Piensan ir también? - pregunto John- Perdón que se los diga, pero no pueden hacerlo, ¿les recuerdo a dónde vamos? ¡A Weaselton!, si ellos vienen sería una pésima idea, los pondrías en riesgo

-Espera un segundo… Weaselton? - pregunto Hans confundido

John asintió con la cabeza.

-Detesto al duke de Weaselton, es demasiado irritante y exagerado- respondió Hans

-Dímelo a mí- opino Liv también con desagrado

-Hans, no puedes negarte a ir, es decir, si podrías, pero tienes que tener una razón válida- respondió John

-Razón valida? Pero si ahora estoy felizmente casado con una princesa- se justificó Hans

Ok, si pero aun así estas bajo las ordenes de tu padre el rey Klaus y si sabe que desobedeciste te ira a buscar a tu vieja casa de las islas del sur y si no te encuentra ni a ti ni a mí, dios sabrá lo que nos depara- respondió John- además, aquí Liv los puede cuidar bien, así como Inma lo hizo antes, ya lo veras, estos 3 meses que estaremos fuera se pasaran muy rápido

-A cuantos reinos tenemos que ir? - pregunto Hans

-A 3 solamente, a Weaslton, Mishetsen y Timburshg- explico John

Más tarde en el muelle las familias se despedían.

-Ten mucho cuidado John- respondió Inma

-Siempre lo tengo- dijo John- Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como termine mi trabajo, los echare de menos

-Adiós papi- se despidió el pequeño Peter que tenía 2 años de edad

-Adiós campeón- se despidió John

-En serio te tienes que volver a ir? - pegunto la reina Astrid

-Si majestad, tengo que hacer mi deber como almirante y seguir todavía las ordenes de mi padre, pero prometo que volveré- respondo Hans

-Papi, por favor no te vayas- decían sus pequeños hijos Einar y Kristy aferrados a sus piernas mientras lloraban

-Kristy, Einar, lo más que deseo es poder estar con ustedes siempre, pero me tengo que ir, papá tie que trabajar, pero pronto estaré de vuelta, se los prometo, ahora denme un abrazo

-Te extrañaremos mucho- dijo Kristy

-Y yo a ustedes

Después de eso, Hans se despidió de Liv con un beso en los labios

Después de esa triste despedida, Hans y John abordaron su barco.

-Y pensar que antes no querías estar cerca de tu hija y tampoco querias separarte de Liv, y ahora yo te tengo que arrastrar al barco- se burlo John- se nota que Kristy y Liv te hicieron cambiar

-Si, eso parece, somos una familia completa, tengo a Liv y a mis 2 hijos, nada mas puedo pedir- respondio Hans

-Pero anímate, seremos solo tu yo por 3 meses como en los viejos tiempos, 2 mejores amigos, será grandioso- respondio John

-Si tu lo dices- respondio Hans con animos bajos

Mientras tanto en el reino de Weaselton unos días después…

-Eso no es posible! Han pasado 3 malditos años ¿y aun no dan con el paradero de la princesa de Arendelle? - pregunto el rey de Weaselton totalmente furioso

-Al parecer la reina hizo un buen trabajo escondiéndola- opino uno de los soldados

-Ugh esa bruja aun estando muerta sigue dándome problemas, voy a encontrar a la princesa y nadie me lo va a impedir- gruño el rey de Weaselton- quiero a esa niña!

-Y su primer oficial al mando sigue sin hablar, ya lo hemos torturado de todas las formas posibles, y aun nada- respondió otro soldado.

-Ugh, porque es tan necio? - pregunto el Rey- la familia real de Arendelle casi deja de existir y solo falta la princesa Kristinna, ¿Por qué el sigue sin querer hablar?

-Le hizo una promesa a la reina Elsa y dice que piensa cumplirla- respondió un soldado

-Por una promesa? ¿Es en serio? - pregunto el Rey- a quien le hizo esa promesa está muerta!

-Si, pero la reina Elsa era su prometida- dijo el soldado

\- ¡¿Que?!- pregunto el rey- la reina Elsa iba a casarse con el capitán de su guardia real?

-No lo sabía? - pregunto un soldado

-Pues tal parece que el último en enterarse de todo soy yo- dijo el rey

-Majestad! - dijo un mayordomo

\- ¡¿Y tu qué quieres?!- pregunto el rey furioso

-Un barco de las islas del sur se aproxima, llegaran al muelle en cualquier momento- respondió el mayordomo

-Gracias, puedes retirarte- dijo el rey para luego señalar a los soldados- y ustedes, traten de convencer al prisionero de que nos diga dónde está el paradero de la heredera al trono de Arendelle

-A la orden majestad- los soldados se retiraron.

Mas tarde el rey recibió al almirante Hylldenergh (apellido de John), y el príncipe Hans

-Majesta- dijeron ambos haciendo una reverencia

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos- respondio John

-Vienen por el asunto comercial entre el tratado comercial entre las Islas de Sur y Weaselton?- pregunto el rey

-Asi es majestad- respondio Hans

-Síganme- respondio el rey de Weaselton

Hans y John siguieron al rey de Weaselton hasta su oficina.

Un par de horas después luego de que Hans y John explicaron sobre el tratado, ambos salieron de la oficina de Weaselton.

-Listo, el acuerdo comercial ya esta- respondio John- gracias por recibirnos aquí majestad

-Esperen un momento… antes de que se vayan… les quiero preguntar algo- respondio Weaselton

-Que se le ofrece majestad?- pregunto Hans

-Es cierto eso de que las Islas del sur rompieron lazos con Arendelle hace 5 años y son algo asi como... enemigos?- pregunto el rey de Weaselton

-En efecto majestad- respondio Hans

-Nesecito que me ayuden con algo, quiero que me ayuden a buscar a una persona- respondio el rey de Weaselton

-De quien se trata?- pregunto John

-Nesecito que me ayuden a buscar a la princesa Kristinna de Arendelle, hace 3 años que desaparecio y no hay rastro de ella

-Hasta donde Hans y yo sabemos, es que la reina Elsa salio de Arendelle junto con la niña, solo eso- respondio John

-Si, poco despues de que la niña salio de Arendelle junto con la reina, algunos de mis hombres consiguieron localizar su barco, pero para ese punto la reina ya habia muerto y la niña habia desaparecido como si de la hubiera tragado la tierra... o en este caso el oceano, solo hubo un sobreviviente el cual no ha querido hablar en todo este tiempo, pero en fin si llegan a saber sobre el paradero de la niña, haganmelo saber de inmediato- respondio el Rey

-Asi sera majestad- respondio John

-Le aseguro que lo haremos- agrego Hans

-Les agradesco su cooperacion- respondio el Rey- ya pueden retirarse

-Gracias majestad- respondieron Hans y John al unisono para despues regresar al muelle y abordar su barco para tomar su siguiente destino.

-Esto es malo, malo, muy malo- decia Hans con nerviosismo

-Relajate Hans, con lo que me dijiste y lo que nos dijo Weaselton, ya tengo 100 por ciento confirmado de que la reina Elsa ya esta muerta- respondio John

-Eso no es gracioso!- reclamo Hans- que no lo oiste? hubo un sobreviviente! y Weaselton lo tiene capturado! que pasara si habla?

-Oye, si no ha hablado en estos 3 años, dudo mucho que lo haga- respondio John- Quien quiera que sea, seguramente es fiel a la corona de Arendelle, y esta dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de proteger a Kristy

-Eso espero- respondio Hans

3 meses despues, Hans y John regresaron a Baybiron y pudieron reunirse finalmente con sus familias.

-Papi!- exclamaron los pequeños Kristy y Einar corriendo a abrazar a su padre

-Niños! no saben cuanto los extrañe!- exclamo Hans abrazando a sus 2 hijos- Liv! a ti tambien te extrañe! no soportaba esta lejos de mi chica especial

Hans beso apasionadamente a Liv.

-Puedo ser el primero en decir Eugh?- pregunto el pequeño Einar

Mas tarde los 4 iban llegando al castillo.

-Bienvenidos a casa- los recibio el rey Ivar

-Ya los extrañabamos- respondio la reina Astrid

-Y yo a ustedes- respondio Hans

Mas tarde, el pelirrojo estaba en uno de los jardines del castillo pasando el rato con sus 2 hijos.

-Mira papi lo que podemos hacer!- exclamo Kirsty

La pequeña cobriza levanto la mano y creo varios copos de nieve, mientras que el pequeño Einar hacia malabares con pequeñas bolas de fuego.

-Wow niños! eso es fantastico, pero procuren no usar sus poderes aqui, o afuera- respondio Hans

-Porque?- preguntaron ambos hermanos

-Porque no todos pueden hacerlo, y seguro les daría envidia- explico Hans- así que este secreto queda entre ustedes, su madre y yo, y necesitaran entrenamiento para aprender a controlarlos

-Esta bien- dijeron ambos niños sin darle tanta importancia- te queremos mucho papi, y te extrañamos mucho

-Y yo a ustedes, en todo el viaje pensaba en ustedes, miren, les traje algo- respondió Hans

-Que es? que es?!- preguntaron ambos niños emocionados

-Miren,a ti Einar te traje un peluche, ¿te gusta? - pregunto Hans

El pequeño rubio ojiverde sonrió y abrazo el caballo de peluche.

-Y a mi que me trajiste?- pregunto Kristy

-A ti hija te traje una esfera de nieve- respondió Hans entregándole la esfera a la niña

La pequeña Kristy y su hermano menor Einar miraron con curiosidad el objeto que su padre le había entregado.

-Esta muy bonito! gracias papi!- exclamo Kristy abrazando a su padre- es el mejor regalo que me has dado!

-Que bueno que les guste, solo ten cuidado porque es muy fragil y si se cae se puede romper- respondio Hans

-Lo tendre- respondio Kristy

-Ahora ambos vayan a lavarse las manos que ya es hora de comer- respondio Hans

Ambos niños obedecieron y fueron a dejar sus regalos en su cuarto (pues ambos lo compartian) Einar dejo su peluche sobre su cama y Kristy dejo su esfera de nieve en una pequeña mesa y fueron a lavarse las manos...

**EN MUCHAS FAN ARTS QUE HE VISTO EN ESTOS ULTIMOS AÑOS, HANS Y ANNA TIENEN PODERES DE FUEGO, EN ESTE FIC NO LOS TIENEN, PERO SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA DARLE PODERES DE FUEGO AL PEQUEÑO EINAR PARA QUE CONTRASTARAN CON LOS DE SU HERMANA...**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	11. Chapter 11

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA ESCUELA ME TRAJO EN FIREGA, DESDE HACER TRABAJOS Y TAREAS, Y APARTE COMO FUERON MIS EXAMENES, ME ERA MAS DIFICIL PARA MI ACTUALIZAR, SE LOS JURO, RA MAS DIFICIL EL ESTUDIO PARA LOS EXAMENES QUE LOS EXAMENES EN SI.**

**Y ADEMAS DE QUE LUEGO DE QUE MIS EXAMENES ACABAON, NESECITABA RELAJARME, Y APORVECHE EL ESTRENO DE CAPITANA MARVEL (LA CUAL RECOMIENDO) PARA DESCANZAR, Y DE QUE ANOCHE NESECITABA ACTUALIZAR MI FIC DE "TIME FORCE: TIEMPO INFINITO", POR ESO ME TARDE.**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS…**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: QUE BUENO QUE SE TE HICIERA LINDO QUE LOS FANTASMAS DE ANNA, ELSA Y KRISTOFF VISITARAN A LA PEQUEÑA KRISTY, YA TE IMAGINARAS LAS CARAS QUE HANS Y LIV DEBERON PONER, JEJE, RESPECTO A LOS PODERES DE KRISTY Y EINAR, KRISTY LOS HEREDO E SU TIA ELSA, Y EN CUANTO A EINAR (O COMO TU LE DICES "HANSEl", PUES TIENES RAZON, NI HANS Y LIV LOS TIENE, PERO HE VISTO MUCHOS FAN ARTS EN INTERNET EN DONDE HANS TIENE PODERES DE FUEGO, AL IGUAL QUE ANNA, PERO EN ESTE FIC NINGUNO DE LOS 2 LOS TIENE, PERO SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA QUE EL PEQUEÑO EINAR LOS TUVIERA. DE ESTA MANERA ES EL PODER OPUESTO DE SU HERMANA.**

**Alex: NO TE PREOCUPES, YO TENGO LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE SI LOS LEES, ME AGRADA QUE TE GUSTEN LAS COSAS NUEVAS QUE LE VOY AGREGANDO A TU FIC ORIGINAL, LO DE LOS FANTASMAS DE LOS PARIENTES DE KRISTY EN CIERTA FORMA A MI SE ME OCURRIO CUANDO LEIA TU FIC ORIGINAL ENTRE EL 2014 Y EL 2015, SENTIA QUE ERA NECESARIO QUE APARECIERAN, EN CUANTO A LOS PODERES DE EINAR, TIENES RAZON, A DIFERENCIA DL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE, LIV NO ENFERMO AQUÍ Y TAMPOCO BEBIO ALGUNA POCIMA MAGICA, PERO COMO LO EXPLICE EN EL COMENTARIO ANTERIOR HANS Y LIV NO TIENEN PODERES, PERO A LO LARGO DE LOS AÑOS MAS RECIENTES (ESPECIFICAMENTE DESDE QUE FROZEN SE ESTRENO Y QUE YO DESCUBRI LA PAREJA DE HANS Y ELSA EN INTERNET) HE VISTO MUCHOS FAN ARTS EN INTERNET EN DONDE HANS TIENE PODERES DE FUEGO, AL IGUAL QUE ANNA, PERO EN ESTE FIC NINGUNO DE LOS 2 LOS TIENE, PERO SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA QUE EL PEQUEÑO EINAR LOS TUVIERA, DE ESTA MANERA ES EL PODER OPUESTO DE SU HERMANA.**

**EN FIN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMO AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

La pequeña Kristy ahora tenía 4 años, mientras que su hermano menor Einar tenía 3 años.

Era una noche lluviosa y tormentosa, en el castillo de Baybiron, Hans y Liv dormían profundamente en su cama y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pues hace varios meses Liv volvió a quedar embarazada.

Hans se sentía feliz por eso, y en cuanto a Kristy y Einar ni se diga, estaban súper emocionados de que iban a tener un hermanito o hermanita menor.

En ese momento una fuerte contracción despertó a Liv.

-Qué? - pregunto Liv acariciando su abultado vientre.

En ese momento otra contracción todavía más fuerte le llego.

-Hans! Hans! ¡Despierta! - exclamo Liv sacudiendo al pelirrojo para despertarlo

-Mghh… que sucede Liv? - pregunto Hans somnoliento

-Mi fuente se rompió! ¡El bebé ya viene! - exclamo Liv

\- ¡¿Que que?!- pregunto Hans sobresaltándose

-Hans! haz algo! rapido!- exclamo Liv

\- No te preocupes… yo me encargo… llamare al médico- respondió Hans alterado

Hans salió de la habitación corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, desafortunadamente no podía darle aviso al rey Ivar y Astrid, pues ambos se encontraban en Escocia visitando a la Reina Eleanor y también amiga de Astrid (Así es, la madre de Mérida).

Y mucho menos Hans podía avisarles a los hermanos de Liv pues todos habían salido de viaje, y la cosa no lo favorecía, tampoco podía llamarle al doctor real, ósea si podía, pero tardaría muchas horas en llegar debido a la fuerte tormenta.

Hans al no tener nada de suerte en pedir ayuda, más que a Shelby que era una chica de 14 años de la servidumbre y a la vez niñera de los pequeños príncipes.

-Cuida a los niños, te lo pido- respondió Hans mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de toallas y recipientes con agua caliente y con una fuerza sobrehumana

-Lo haré, wow, ¿quién iba a pensar que lograrías expandir más tu familia de lo que ya está? - opino Shelby

-Si mis hermanos pensaban que el que sufría de impotencia era yo, esa era otra de las cosas de las que se burlaban de mí, pero ya vez que no- respondió Hans

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- respondió Shelby

Momentos después, Hans entraba a su habitación en donde Liv no paraba de sudar y sufrir por el dolor de las contracciones que eran cada vez más y más fuertes.

-Conseguiste ayuda? - pregunto Liv

-No mucha, con tus padres y tus hermanos fuera es más difícil, el doctor tardara en llegar a causa de la tormenta, tu amiga Shelby pudo ayúdame, la envié a cuidar a los niños- explico Hans colocando las cosas como las toallas y el agua.

-Nada mas eso? - se quejó Liv sufriendo otra contracción

-No es mi culpa! - se quejó Hans

Al no tener otra alternativa, Liv hablo.

-Entonces tu tendrás que recibir al bebé- respondió Liv

\- ¡¿Que yo que?!- pregunto Hans

\- ¡Lo que oíste, tendrás que recibir a nuestro bebé! - respondió Liv

-Y como esperas que haga eso? - pregunto Hans

-Tu viste como nació Einar, así que ya sabes cómo- respondió Liv mientras recia otra contracción

-Pues… al mal paso darle prisa- respondió Hans sin otro remedio

Momentos después, Liv ya estaba preparada, pues ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada.

-Muy bien Liv, en el momento en el que te diga que pujes, pujas, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Hans

-De acuerdo- respondió Liv

-Ahora Liv!-indico Hans

Liv obedeció y comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

-No puedo mas! No lo voy a lograr!- lloro Liv

-Si puedes! Ya falta muy poco, hazlo por nuestro hijo, tambien por Kristy y por Einar!- la animo Hans

Animada por Hans, Liv siguió pujando con sus mas grandes esfuerzos hasta que sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido...

-Es un niño! Y esta muy sano!- exclamo Hans envolviendo al pequeño con una manta azul

Unas contracciones mas y Liv expulso la placenta

Hans le entrego al bebé a Liv y ella vio por primera vez en 9 meses el rostro de su hijo recién nacido.

El pequeño bebé había salido con el cabello rubio, pero extrañamente era platinado, y los ojos verdes de Hans.

-Hola, si, soy tu mamá, mira, el es tu papá- respondio Liv con ternura

-Hola chiquitin- lo saludo Hans

En ese momento Liv sintió otra fuerte contracción.

-Ahhhhh!- se quejó Liv

-Que? Que sucede? - pregunto Hans

-Otra contracción- respondio Liv

-Que? Osea que tendremos mellizos? - pregunto Hans

-Eso creo- respondio Liv

Hans agarro al pequeño bebé y lo coloco en una pequeña cuna y luego regreso a parte frontal de Liv.

-Muy bien Liv, aquí vamos de nuevo en el momento en el que te diga que pujes, pujas, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto Hans

-De acuerdo- respondió Liv

-Ahora Liv!-indico Hans

Liv obedeció y comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

-Eso es Liv! Ya falta muy poco- la animo Hans

Animada por Hans, Liv siguió pujando con sus mas grandes esfuerzos hasta que sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido...

-Es una niña! Y esta muy sana!- exclamo Hans envolviendo a la pequeña con una manta rosa

Unas contracciones mas y Liv expulso la placenta

Hans le entrego a la bebé a Liv.

La pequeña bebé también había salido con el cabello rubio, pero extrañamente tambien era platinado como el de su hermano mayor, pero esta vez con los ojos azules de Liv.

-Hola, si, soy tu mamá, mira, el es tu papá- respondió Liv

-Hola pequeña- lo saludo Hans

En ese momento Liv sintió otra fuerte contracción.

-Ahhhhh!- se quejó Liv

-Que? ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Hans

-Otra contracción- respondió Liv

-Que? ¿Es broma verdad? Ósea que tendremos 3?- pregunto Hans

-Creo que si, jeje- sonrió Liv

Hans agarro a la pequeña bebé y lo coloco en la pequeña cuna justo al lado de su hermano y luego regreso a parte frontal de Liv.

-Muy bien Liv, aquí vamos de nuevo en el momento en el que te diga que pujes, pujas, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto Hans

-De acuerdo- respondió Liv

-Muy bien Liv, aquí vamos de nuevo en el momento en el que te diga que pujes, pujas, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto Hans

-De acuerdo- respondió Liv

-Ahora Liv!-indico Hans

Liv obedeció y comenzó a pujar, el dolor era intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor y su cara estaba muy roja por el esfuerzo.

-Eso es Liv! Ya falta muy poco! Lo estas haciendo bien!- la animo Hans

Animada por Hans, Liv siguió pujando con sus mas grandes esfuerzos hasta que sintió como el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo y retumbo por la habitación el llanto del tercer recién nacido...

-Es otra niña! Y esta muy sana!- exclamo Hans envolviendo a la pequeña con una manta rosa

Unas contracciones mas y Liv expulso la placenta

Hans le entrego a la bebé a Liv.

La pequeña bebé a diferencia de sus 2 hermanos mayores había salido pelirroja como Hans, y los ojos verdes

-Hola, si, soy tu mamá, mira, el es tu papá- respondió Liv

-Hola pequeña- lo saludo Hans- solo espero que ya seas la ultima

-Sí, ya es la última- respondió Liv

-Segura? - pregunto Hans

-Sí, completamente - respondió Liv exhausta- ¡Wow! Ahora tenemos 5 hijos, ¿quién lo diría?

-Sí, hace rato le conté a tu amiga Shelby que mis hermanos pensaban que el que sufría de impotencia era yo, esa era otra de las cosas de las que se burlaban de mí, pero ya vez que no- respondió Hans yendo por sus 2 pequeños hijos platinados

-Sí, ya me di cuenta- respondió Liv

Hans le entrego a los 2 pequeños a Liv, los 3 bebés habían salido perfectos, cada uno tenía las facciones de sus padres.

-Tiene tu cabello Hans y También tus ojos- respondió Liv soltando algunas lagrimas

-Pues nada mas ellos 2, porque ella tiene los tuyos- respondió Hans

-Si- respondió Liv viendo con ternura a sus 3 hijos recién nacidos -Como los llamaremos?

-Bueno… yo tengo un buen nombre para ella- respondió Hans señalando a la bebé pelirroja y de ojos verdes- Helena, Helena Westerguard

-Me gusta ese nombre, le queda muy bien, es pelirroja y de ojos verdes como tú, y así se llamó la primera reina de las Islas del sur, yo también ya tengo un nombre para ellos, para el niño… Adgar, si, Anders Adgar Westerguard- respondio Liv

-Como el primer Rey de Arendelle y como el padre de Anna y Elsa?- pregunto Hans

-Podemos decirle Andy de cariño- respondió Liv

-Me gusta- opino Hans

-Y en cuanto a su hermanita… Idun, si… ese, Idun Elizabet Westerguard

-Como la primera reina de Arendelle y la madre de Anna y Elsa?- pregunto Hans

-Sí, ¿porque no? Además, los reyes Adgar e Idun eran buenos amigos de mis padres- respondió Liv

-Es buena idea- respondió Hans acercándose a cargar a sus 3 pequeños hijos recién nacidos- bienvenidos a la familia niños

Con las viejas cunas de Kristy y Einar pudieron acostar a los pequeños bebés.

Después de limpiar todo el líquido amniótico y la sangre, Hans y Liv pudieron dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente la pequeña Kristy junto con su hermano menor Einar despertaron, se extrañaron al ver a su niñera Shelby dormida en uno de los sofás.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, Kristy y Einar salieron de su cuarto y fueron al de sus padres también sin hacer mucho ruido.

Al entrar vieron que sus padres aun estaban dormidos, pero luego se percataron de sus viejas cunas

-Oye Kristy, ¿que hacen nuestras cunas ahí?- pregunto el pequeño Einar

-No lo se, vamos a ver- respondio la pequeña Kristy

Ambos hermanos se acercaron y vieron a 3 bebes en ambas cunas 2 mellizos, una niña y un niño de cabello rubio platinado y de ojos azules y verdes en la vieja cuna de Kristy y una bebita pelirroja de ojos verdes en la vieja cuna de Einar.

-Mira Kristy! ¡Tenemos 3 hermanitos! - respondió Einar

-Shhh, no grites! Vas a despertarlos! - respondió la pequeña Kristy

A pesar de su corta edad de 4 años, Kristy era bastante inteligente y ya conocía ciertas cosas, aunque a veces era algo inmadura.

En ese momento los pequeños bebés despertaron, pero no lloraron, solo vieron a sus hermanos mayores fijamente.

-Awww, son tan adorables!, hola bebés, soy su hermana mayor Kistinna, y el es su hermano mayor Einar Hansel

Kristy y Einar hicieron una pequeña demostración de sus poderes, Kristy creo unos copos de nieve con su mano mientras que el pequeño Einar creo una flama con solo chasquear los dedos.

Los pequeños bebés solo sonrieron, a diferencia de Helena quien solo veía.

-Creo que les agradamos, jejeje- rio el pequeño Einar

En ese momento Hans y Liv despertaron y vieron que sus 2 hijos mayores veían a sus 3 hermanos menores.

-Kristy? Einar? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - pregunto Hans

-Hola papi, vinimos a despertarlos, pero vimos que ya nacieron nuestros hermanitos- respondió Kirsty

-Son tan adorables- respondió el pequeño Einar

Hans y Liv vieron que sus 3 hijos recién nacidos ya estaban despiertos.

Hans cargo a los pequeños Andy e Idun, mientras que Liv cargo a la pequeña Helena.

-Como se llaman? - pregunto Kristy

-Ellos son Andy e Idun- respondió Hans mostrando a los mellizos platinados

-Y ella es Helenita- respondió Liv mostrando a la pelirroja

-Awww! Son tan lindos, no puedo esperar para jugar con ellos- exclamo la pequeña Kristy

Esa misma tarde los reyes Ivar y Astrid llegaron y Hans, Liv y los niños los fueron a recibir al muelle.

-Abuelita!- exclamo Kristy corriendo hacia la reina Astrid

-Kristy! Cuanto te extrañe!- exclamo Astrid

\- ¡Abuelita, abuelito, miren! Einar y yo ya tenemos nuevos hermanitos!- exclamo Kristy llevando a sus abuelos con Hans y Liv quienes cargaban a los trillizos.

Astrid e Ivar abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a los 3 bebés recién nacidos.

-Tuvieron trillizos?!- pregunto Ivar

-Si, no son lindos?- pregunto Kristy

-Vaya que lo son, como se llaman?- pregunto Astrid

-Ellos son Adgar e Idun, pero a el le decimos Andy de cariño- respondió Hans mostrando a los mellizos platinados

-Y ella es Helenita- respondió Liv mostrando a la pelirroja

-Wow! Nosotros… no tenemos palabras- opinaron Ivar y Astrid

-Que puedo decir? Liv tiene razón, es el ciclo de la vida- respondió Hans

-Pues... bienvenidos a la familia - respondió Astrid

Esa noche en el reino de Baybiron se hizo un baile especial para el nacimiento de los pequeños principes.

-Wow Hans! Me impresionaste, tu familia ya es mas grande- opino John

-Gracias John- sonrio Hans

En ese momento una pareja conformada por una mujer joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes acompañada de un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color miel se acercaron.

-Principe Hans! Mis felicitaciones por sus 3 hijos- respondió la mujer

-Gracias Princesa Rapunzel- sonrió Hans

-Hola Lothar!- saludo Kristy a príncipe de Corona que ya tenia 5 años

-Hola Kristy!- exclamo el pequeño príncipe

Kristy, Einar , Peter y Lothar se fueron a jugar a los jardines.

Regresando con Hans, Liv, Rapunzel y Eugene.

-Asi que decidieron llamar a 2 de sus hijos como los primeros reyes de Arendelle y como mis tios Adgar e Idun?- pregunto Rapunzel

-Asi es, sentíamos que eran buenos nombres, mientras que a la otra Hans le puso Helena por la primera reina de las Islas del Sur- Explico Liv

En ese momento un niño pequeño de apenas 1 año se percató de la pequeña princesa Helena, pero no se atrevía a acercarse.

-Quieres conocer a los príncipes? - pregunto Rapunzel a su pequeño hijo Kurt

El pequeño simplemente se mantenía escondido detrás del vestido de su madre.

-Anda, no seas tímido, los bebés no te morderán- respondió Eugene

El pequeño Kurt que tenía apenas un año, de cabello castaño rubio y ojos verdes se acercó a los pequeños príncipes, pero principalmente a la pequeña Helena.

A altas horas de la noche, Hans y Liv dormían tranquilamente, sin embargo, en las cunas de sus hijos, una especie de figura que se transparentaba y emitia brillo propio se acercó a la cuna donde dormían los pequeños Andy e Idun, era el fantasma de Elsa

Elsa acaricio la cabeza de ambos niños platinados, Hola niños, ustedes no saben quién soy, soy Elsa de Arendelle, soy su madre, morí hace 4 años, no tengo ningún cuerpo físico, pero ustedes si y puedo darles esto- respondió el fantasma de Elsa

El fantasma de Elsa extendió sus manos y les lanzo pequeños copos de nieve que crearon una finísima capa de escarcha en las mejillas y frente de ambos hermanos para a los pocos segundos desaparecer.

-Serán unos buenos niños, tendrán que ayudar a su hermana mayor Kristy en el futuro, serán como yo, con el poder del invierno- respondió el fantasma de Elsa

El fantasma de Elsa miro a la pequeña Helena y solo le sonrió para luego desaparecer.

**DESDE HACE TIEMPO SIEMPRE HE TENIDO LA IDEA DE COMO HABRIA SIDO EL FIC DE ANDY SI EL HUBIESE SIDO HIJO DE HANS Y LIV Y HELENA HIJA DE HANS Y ELSA, AQUI DIGAMOS QUE UNA PARTE DE LA IDEA SE CUMPLIO, PERO AUN ASI QUISE RESPETAR QUE HELENA FUERA HIJA DE HANS Y LIV.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	12. Chapter 12

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO DIGAMOS QUE LA INSPIRACION NO ME LLEGABA POR NINGUN LADO, ADEMAS DE QUE NESECITABA ACTUALIZAR EL FIC DE TIEMPO INFINITO Y QUE YA ESTA POR TERMINAR...**

**PRIMERO RESPONDERE SUS COMENTARIOS…**

**GUEST: IT´S GREAT THAT YOU LIKE´D THAT ELSA GIVE TO ANDY AND IDUN ICE POWERS, SORRY, BUT ELSA DIED IN THE SECOND CHAPTER, BUT SHE CAN STILL APEARING AS A GHOST**

**EN FIN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMO AL CAPITULO DE HOY…**

La pequeña Kristy ahora tenía 5 años, mientras que su hermano menor Einar tenía 3 años y dentro de poco cumpliría 4.

En cuanto a sus hermanos menores, Andy, Idun, y Helena, los 3 bebés resultaron ser bebés bastante tranquilos ya que solo lloraban cuando tenían hambre, y claro, Kristy y Einar no dejaban de jugar con ellos mientras hacían pequeñas demostraciones de sus poderes, claro que con el que debían tener un poco más de cuidado era con Einar ya que al tener poderes de fuego, eran un "poco" más peligrosos que los de su hermana mayor.

Era el cumpleaños numero 5 de la pequeña Kristy y se había organizado una pequeña fiesta en el castillo de Baybiron.

La pequeña Kristy jugaba con su primo Peter y el pequeño príncipe Lothar de Corona que ya tenia 6 años.

Por su parte el pequeño Einar jugaba con otros niños y niñas en una caja de arena.

-Listo! ya quedo mi castillo de arena!- exclamo Einar

-No se vale! tu ya tenias el molde para hacer el castillo completo!- opino Un niño

-A mi me gusta- opino una niña que estaba con ellos

-Sabes que seria aun mas genial? convertirlo en uno de cristal! mi papá me enseño que el cristal se forma calentando muchisimo la arena- opino otro niño

-Uy ojala pudiera hacer eso- opino un tercer niño

-Con que calentandolo eh?- penso el pequeño

El pequeño Kurt quien tenia 2 años de edadcuidaba de los pequeños príncipes, pero sobretodo de la pequeña Helena.

-Helenita, mira esto- respondio el pequeño Kurt sacando a su camaleón mascota, Pascal.

El pequeño príncipe le dio una uva al camaleón y este se volvió de color morado, luego le dio un gajo de naranja y el pequeño le dio una cereza y el pequeño camaleón se volvió de color rojo.

La pequeña Helena junto con sus hermanos Andy e Idun solo reian al ver al pequeño camaleón cambian de color.

Hans y Liv por su parte charlaban con Rapunzel y Eugene y también John e Inma.

-Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, Kristy tiene 5 años y tiene 4 hermanos menores, su familia si que es grande- opino Rapunzel

-Tus hijos han crecido mucho, los haz educado bien- opino Cassandra

-Gracias, Liv y yo hemos tenido un par de problemas con Einar pero ya lo sabemos manejar- respondio Hans

-Aunque ahora que los veo, no puedo negarlo, cada uno son la perfecta combinacion de ustedes - opino Eugene

-Tienes razon- respondio Liv

-Saben? un dia deberian visitar Corona, en mi cumpleaños hacemos un gran espectaculo lanzando linternas en la noche- respondio Rapunzel- ademas en un tiempo sera mi coronacion, deberian llevar a sus hijos, se divertirian

-Si, papá me llego a contar de eso, lo tomaremos en cuenta- respondio Liv

Llego la hora de partir el pastel y una de las chicas que era un poco mayor que Kristy aprovecho para jugarle la mala broma y darle el pastelazo a la pequeña princesa cobriza cuando las velitas todavia seguian prendidas, cosa que a la pequeña Kristy le molesto e hizo llorar, e incluso estuvo a punto de perder el control de sus poderes, pero al final Hans y Liv pudieron detenerla a tiempo.

Esa misma noche Hans y Liv lidiaban con que sus 5 hijos no querian dormir.

-Niños, es hora de ir a la cama, ya no es hora de jugar- respondio Liv por milesima vez mientras cargaba a la pequeña Helena

-No, 5 minutos mas- pidio Kristy

-Ni un segundo mas- respondio Hans quien carga a los pequeños Andy e Idun- anda niños es hora de dormir

-Papi- respondió el pequeño Einar

-Que pasa campeón?- pregunto Hans

-Es cierto que si agarras arena y la calientas mucho creas vidrio?- pregunto el pequeño Einar

-Algo así, pero necesita una gran cantidad de presión, según eso me contaron- respondio Hans

-Papi, porque Einar y yo tenemos poderes?- pregunto Kristy- la Tia Inma, el tio John, Peter, Andy, Idun, Helenita, mamá y tu no tienen, porque solo Einar y yo tenemos?

En ese momento, los pequeños Andy e Idun empezaban a reir y a mover sus manitas y empezaron a aparecer copos de nieve, mientras que de Helena empezo a salir una especie de chispas color rosa, cosa que hizo que Hans y Liv abrieran los ojos como platos, mientras que Kristy y Einar esbozaron una sonrisa.

Hans y Liv por su parte no tenian palabras para lo que acababa de suceder ver que sus 3 hijos menores tenian poderes.

-Siiii! nuestros hermanitos tienen poderes!- exclamaron Kristy y Einar de felicidad

-Pero... porque tenemos poderes?- pregunto Kristy- la Tia Inma, el tio John, Peter, mamá y tu no tienen, porque nosotros si?

-Pues todos tenemos algo que nos hace especiales- respondió Hans- te imaginas si todos tuviésemos superpoderes? seria muy aburrido

-Pero no entiendo, porque solo, Andy, Idun, Helenita, Einar y yo tenemos superpoderes?- pregunto Kristy- porque solo nosotros somos diferentes?

-Vamos Kristy, te contaremos a ti y a tus hermanos un cuento para dormir- respondió Liv

Hans y Liv llevaron a sus hijos a su habitación (porque los 5 niños la compartían) y los juntaron en la cama de Kristy.

-Hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano llamado Arendelle, vivía una joven princesa llamada Elsa que tenia poderes de nieve y hielo- relato Hans

-Como, Andy, Idun y yo?- pregunto Kristinna

-Asi es, Elsa tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Anna, un dia cuando las hermanas estaban jugando, ocurrió un accidente- Hans siguió contando la historia mientras sus hijos escuchaban atentamente- Al final Elsa descubrió que el secreto para controlar sus poderes era el amor, después de eso, Elsa y Anna volvieron a estar juntas y vivieron felices para siempre.

Era mas que obvio que eso ultimo no era cierto, pero Hans sabia que era una muy mala idea decirle eso a sus hijos.

-Y que paso con el príncipe malo?- pregunto Einar

-El fue enviado a sus país, le dieron su castigo por lo que hizo, y al final logro cambiar- respondió Liv

-Eso es verdad?- pregunto Kristy

-Si, si lo logro- respondió Liv

-Entonces ya no es malo?- pregunto Kristy

-No, el ya no es malo, supongo que aprendió la lección- respondio Hans

-Papi, ¿la reina Elsa existio?- pregunto Kristy

-Dicen que que si, pero te conte esta historia porque ella me recuerda a ti y a tu hermana Idun, todos ustedes tienen un poder maravilloso, jamas olviden eso, ¿me lo prometen?- pregunto Hans

-Lo prometemos- respondieron los 5 niños, claro que Andy, Idun y Helena solo balbucearon, pero si habian entendido a su padre.

Hans y Liv colocaron a sus hijos en sus respectivas camas, los arroparon y les dieron sus besos de las buenas noches.

-Buenas noches principes- se despidieron Hans y Liv

-Buenas noches mami, buenas noches papi- respondieron Kristy y Einar antes de caer profundamente dormidos...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	13. Chapter 13

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO DIGAMOS QUE LA INSPIRACION NO ME LLEGABA POR NINGUN LADO, ADEMAS DE QUE NESECITABA ACTUALIZAR EL FIC DE TIEMPO INFINITO Y QUE YA ESTA POR TERMINAR...**

La pequeña Kristy ahora tenía 6 años, mientras que su hermano menor Einar tenía 5 años.

En cuanto a sus hermanos menores, Andy, Idun, y Helena, los pequeños principes acababan de cumplir 2 años de edad.

-Mami, papi, mien!, tengo un diente flojo - dijo Kristina preocupada - ¿eso es malo?

-No cielo, eso es normal - dijo Liv

-Ah si?- pregunto Kristy confundida

-Si hija, veras los niños tienen dientes de leche pero cuando van creciendo, esos dientes les quedan pequeños asi que cuando ese diente se caiga un diente un poco mas grande lo reemplazara- explico Hans

-¿Y eso duele? - pregunto La niña

-No - dijo Hans para intentar no asustarla

-¿Ni un poquito?- pregunto Kristy

-Ni un poquito - dijo Hans - pero tienes que estarlo moviendo para que se caiga mas facil y cuando se cae, lo pones debajo de la almohada y el hada de los dientes te traera una moneda

-¿Enserio? - pregunto emocionada la niña

-Asi es - dijo Liv

Un par de dias despues Kirsty jugaba en un parque del pueblo pero de un momento a otro recibió un golpe de una pelota en la boca por parte de unos niños del pueblo y el diente flojo se termino cayendo, la pequeña estaba llorando puesto el golpe le habia dolido mucho y su hermano menor Einar tenia ganas de quemar a esos niños malos que le habian hecho eso

-Ya ya princesa, ya no llores ya ha pasado - dijo Liv - ademas Hans yo te hemos dicho que tengas cuidado cuando juegas ¿no es asi?

-Si Kristy, pero mira el lado bueno, ya se te cayo el diente y esta noche cuando te duermas el hada de los dientes vendra- respondio Hans

-¿Y si nos quedamos despiertos y la esperamos? - pregunto la niña entre sollozos

-No, si estas despierta el hada no va a venir - respondio Hans

-Eso me pasara a mi tambien?- pregunto Einar

-Si, a todos los niños les pasa, y no dudes que a ti y a tus hermanitos les pasara- respondio Liv

Esa misma noche Kristina y sus hermanos se fueron a dormir, y el trabajo de Hans y Liv como "Hadas de los dientes" habia iniciado.

El pelirrojo tomo una moneda y con extremo cuidado de no despertar a Kristy o a los demas niños reemplazo el diente de la niña por una moneda.

Ala mañana siguiente cuando Kristy se desperto se emociono mucho al encontrar la moneda debajo de la almohada.

-Mami! papi! el hada de los dientes me trajo una moneda!- exclamo Kirsty

-Que bueno hijita! ese dinero que vayas obteniendo lo puedes ir guardando e ir ahorrando para que asi algun dia tener mas dinero y poder comprarte lo que quieras- respondio Hans

-Si!- exclamo la pequeña Kristy

Un par de dias despues John, Inma y Peter visitaban el castillo.

-¿Como que tu y Liv no saben si enviar a Kristy a la escuela? - pregunto Inma - ¡Ya tiene 6 años, Hans! Y le prometiste a Elsa que la cuidarias y te encargarias de educarla para que algún día fuese reina

-Si, pero ¿y si alguien se entera de que tiene poderes? ¡No quiero que a ella le pase por lo que Elsa paso! - dijo Hans

-Oye, a ella le hubiese gustado que Kristina creciera como una niña normal - dijo Ínma - además si no la envías a la escuela ¿Que harán? ¿Enseñarles ustedes mismos?

-Pues no es tan mala idea- opino Liv

-Hans... Liv, se que pueden hacerlo, pero tienen a Einar, Andy, Helena e Idun, y tu Hans tu trabajo te mantiene fuera del reino por largo tiempo, además, tu hija necesita hacer amigos además de Peter, Einar, Andy, Idun y Helena.

-Pero... - trato de decir Hans

-Pero nada - dijo Ínma - piensa en que es lo mejor para Kristy, además ¿T u o Liv le han preguntado que es lo que ella piensa al respecto?

-Pues ella esta emocionada por entrar a la escuela - dijo Hans - pero yo mejor que nadie se cuan crueles pueden ser algunos niños, no quiero que la molesten, prometí que la protegería

-Hans, tu y Liv no pueden portegerla todo el tiempo - dijo Ínma - además ambos sabemos que algún día la tendrán que dejar ir

-Si, hablando de eso - dijo Hans

-No me digas que piensan romper esa parte del trato? - pregunto Ínma

-Oye!, Elsa me dijo "Prometeme que la cuidarás POR LO MENOS hasta que tenga edad para acceder al trono" - dijo Hans remarcando las palabras "por lo menos"

-No estarán tratando de buscar una salida al trato que hiciste ¿o si?, eso te convertiría en el Hans que solías ser antes de que Kristy, y Liv llegaran a tu vida - dijo Ínma - has llegado muy lejos como para retroceder tanto solo por pensar en ti mismo

-¿Pensar en mi mismo? - pregunto Hans - solo quiero que mi hija este a salvo, si le decimos la verdad y la enviamos a Arendelle, Weselton la matara

-Eso no lo saben - dijo Inma - pero dejando de lado el hecho de que Kristina y sus hermanos son unos principes aqui en Baybiron los 5 necesita ir a la escuela, como cualquier otro niño y Kristy como cualquier niña de su edad lo nesecita primero y dejen de ser tan paranoicos, solo es la escuela, Kristy no morirá se los aseguro

-Supongo que tienes razón - respondio Hans

-Claro que la tengo, siempre las tengo - dijo Ínma - ahora, tengo cosas que hacer y mientras que ustedes vayan a inscribir en la escuela a Kristy o yo lo haré

-Pero en serio a una escuela normal?, no podermos pagarle un tutor que le enseñe aqui? yo de niña tuve buenos tutores- respondio Liv

-Si, pero si hacen eso, Kristy no podra convivir con los demas niños, y ya se los dije, Kristy necesita hacer amigos además de Peter, Einar, Andy, Idun y Helena- respondio Inma

-Bien - respondio Hans - ¡Kristy! ¡Ven cielo!

En ese momento una niña cubierta de barro llego

-Kristy! mirate, ¿Que te hemos dicho sobre jugar en el lodo? - pregunto Liv

-Que no lo haga - respondio la niña

-Así es - dijo Hans - ahora ve a darte un baño, vamos a salir

-¿A donde? - pregunto al niña

-A la escuela, tenemos que inscribirte antes de que inicien las clases - respondió Hans

-¿Entonces si iré a la escuela? - pregunto la niña felizmente

-Si - respondió Hans - ahora ve a bañarte y ponte muy bonita

-Ok - dijo Kristina antes de irse corriendo rumbo al armario para tomar un vestido y después dirigirse al baño

-Es increible, crecen tan rápido - comento Ínma

-Ni que lo digas, aun recuerdo cuando ella me causaba dolores de cabeza cuando recién llego a las islas del Sur, con Andy, Idun, Helena y Einar fue diferente, pues yo ya estaba acostumbrado- Respondio Hans - siento que cuando menos Liv y yo nos demos cuenta, ellos ya seran mayores de edad y bueno, se alejaran de nosotros

-Si, y no soportariamos perderlos, quiero mucho a Kristy como si de verdad fuera mi hija- respondio Liv

-Hans, eso no pasara - dijo Inma - además si Kristy se va a Arendelle o algo por el estilo, creo que ella querrá que sus hermanos y ustedes la acompañen

-No si se entera de la verdad - dijo Hans - para ella Liv y yo somos los padres ejemplares pero si se entera de lo que hize en el pasado, me odiara, lo se

-¿Podrias dejar de ser tan pesimista? - pregunto Liv - o dejar de decir esas tonterias? yo no te odie cuando me dijste lo que paso

-Lo vez Hans?- respondio Inma- debes dejar de ser tan paranoico

-Oye, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar si que pensarias lo mismo que yo - Respondio Hans

-Entiendo que no ha de ser facil cuidar de la hija de tu exprometida - opino Inma

\- Pues no me malinterpretes, Liv y yo queremos mucho a Kristy - Respondio Hans - pero, es que es tan identica a Anna, que, es como si tuviera a Anna enfrente y eso me hace sentir... culpable, supongo

-Ella no es Anna - dijo Inma - y te aseguro que cuando se entere de la verdad no te rompera la nariz como su madre lo hizo

-Pero es posible que me haga algo peor - respondio Hans - odiarme, ignorarme u otra cosa quizas

-Se que estas asustado - dijo Inma - pero el tener miedo no es la solucion a tus problemas, entiendo que no sepas que hacer porque nunca te sentiste preparado para ser padre, claro que todo cambio cuando conociste a Liv, pero adivina que, nadie lo esta, no realmente, y creeme, tu y Liv han hecho un gran trabajo cuidando de Kristy

-¿Y por que a veces siento que no es asi? - pregunto Hans

-Porque piensas que otras personas podrian hacerlo mejor, mas te tengo noticias, nadie es perfecto - dijo Inma - asi que puede que lleguen a equivocarse cuidando a Kristina o a Einar, Andy, Idun o Helena, pero mas pase lo que pase, Kristy siempre los vera como sus padres y nada ni nadie hara que ella deje de quererlos, lo se

-Espero que tengas razon - comento Hans

Mas tarde, Hans, Liv y Kristina salieron del castillo para dirigirse a la escuela mas cercana, alli Hans y Liv la inscribio

-¿Nombre de la niña? - pregunto una mujer

Kristina Westerguard de Baybiron- respondio Kristy felizmente, ya que estaba emocionada por entrar a la escuela

-¿Nombre de los padres? - pregunto la mujer

-Hans Westerguard - dijo Hans

-Liv de Baybiron- respondio Liv

Despues de terminar con la inscripcion, Hans, Kisty y Liv se dispusieron a regresar al castillo, pero Liv regreso a preguntar algo.

-Cree que tambien podamos inscribir a nuestros demas hijos aqui?- pregunto Liv

-Claro, pero cuando tengan edad suficiente- respondio la mujer

-Oh, perfecto- respondio Liv

Hans, Liv y Kristina volvieron al castillo, durante todo le camino, la pequeña se la paso hablando sobre lo emocionada que estaba por entrar a la escuela ya que su tia Inma le habia platicado cosas fantasticas acerca de la escuela, lo cual en parte era favorable, porque si alguien le decia algo negativo, la pequeña pensaria cosas malas de la escuela y se lo diria a sus hermanos.

Pasaron unos pocos meses y llego el temido primer dia de clases, bueno, para Hans y Liv era temido, para la pequeña Kristy era basicamente el dia mas feliz de su vida, despues de que la pequeña se vistio y peino, tomo un par de cuadernos y algunos utiles escolares y acompañada de Hans y Liv se dirigio a la escuela

-Adios papi, adios mami, adios Einar, Adios Andy, Adios Idun, Adion Helenita, los quiero - dijo Kristy antes de entrar a la escuela

-Que tengas un lindo dia - dijo Hans despidiendose de ella, despues de eso, los 6 Westerguard fueron a casa de John e Inma

-Sobreviviras Hans, tu y Liv - dijo John - en pocas horas la tendran de vuelta, solo ha ido a la escuela

-A ver si tu piensas eso el dia que Peter entre a la escuela - respondio Hans

-Tito Hans - dijo Peter - ¿Donde eta Kristy? - pregunto el niño al cual aunque tenia 5 años, aun se le dificultaba hablar un poco a diferencia de Einar que hablaba perfectamente

-Ha ido a la escuela - respondio Hans

-¿que es esho? - pregunto Peter

-Es un lugar a donde los niños van a aprender cosas - Explico Hans

-Bueno Peter - dijo John - ve a ayudar a mamá, a tu tia Liv y a tus primos a preparar un rico almuerzo

-eta bien - dijo el niño antes de irse en busca de su madre y de Liv

-Ahora tu y Liv deben aprender a soportar estar alejado de Kristy

-Oye, no creo que Liv y yo podamos soportar esto todos los dias - dijo Hans

-De hecho solo son 5 dias a la semana - dijo John - pero tranquilo, te acostumbraras

-Eso espero - dijo Hans

-Pues tendras que acostumbrarte, en un año Einar tambien entrara y en unos años mas Andy, Idun y Helena tambien lo haran- respondio John

-Ay ni me lo recuerdes- respondio Hans quejandose

Llego la hora de la salida y Hans y Liv fueron a recoger de la escuela a su hija

-Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Miren lo que hice hoy! - dijo emocionada la niña enseñandole un dibujo

-Wow, que bonito esta princesa - respondio Liv observando el dibujo - eres toda una artista... ¿Que es?

-Somos tu, yo, papá, Einar, Andy, Idun, Helenita, la tia ingrid, el tio John y Peter - respondio la niña - y hoy aprendi el abecedario, mira A, B, C, G... no, espera, era A, B, G, C, E ...

-Tranquila hija, ya lo aprenderas - respondio Hans - solo es cuestion de practica

Un par de dias despues, Hans y Liv ayudaban a Kristy...

-A ver - dijo Hans - yo te dire una letra y tu me diras una palabra que empieze con esa letra y luego tu mamá ¿entendido?

-Entendido y anotado- dijo Kristy

-C - dijo Hans

-Chocolate - dijo rapidamente Kristina

-Bien - dijo Liv - ahora una palabra con... R

-Ratón - dijo la niña

-Excelente - le felicito Hans - ahora veamos... una palabra que empieze con... P

-Esa es facil - dijo Kristina - Papá

-Muy bien - dijo Hans

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	14. Chapter 14

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO DIGAMOS QUE LA INSPIRACION NO ME LLEGABA POR NINGUN LADO, ADEMAS DE QUE NESECITABA ACTUALIZAR EL FIC DE TIEMPO INFINITO Y QUE YA ESTA POR TERMINAR...**

La pequeña Kristy ahora tenía 7 años, mientras que su hermano menor Einar tenía 6 años.

En cuanto a sus hermanos menores, Andy, Idun, y Helena, los pequeños principes tenian 3 años de edad.

Hans y Liv aun no se acostumbraba a que Kristy asistiera a la escuela, pero la cosa se puso un poco mas dificil ya que hace poco, el pequeño Einar tambien habia entrado a la misma escuela que su hermana mayor.

Aunque Hans y Liv por su parte, se esforzaban por cumplir su promesa y educar a los niños, pero Hans principalmente se enfocaba en la educación de Kristy para que algun dia fuese una gran reina

-¿Por que tengo que hacer esto papá? - pregunto Kristy - ninguna de mis amigas lo hace, ni mis hermanos

-Bueno, eres una princesa y puede que algun dia te sirva - respondio Hans

-Pero yo no quiero ser princesa - respondio la niña abrazando a su padre- yo solo quiero estar contigo y con mamá y mis hermanos toda la vida

-A mi y a tu madre tambien nos gustaria - respondio Hans - pero eso no se podra para siempre

-¿Por que no? - pregunto Kristy

-Porque un dia crecerás y seras grande, te casaras y te iras a vivir a otra casa - respondio Hans - pero recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre seras mi pequeña princesita y tu madre, tus hermanos y yo siempre te vamos a querer

-Y yo siempre los voy a querer - dijo Kristina

-Bueno, ahora continuemos con tus lecciones de etiqueta - respondio Hans

-Papá... mis hermanos tambien llevaran esto?- pregunto la pequeña Kristy

-Pues... si, son principes como tu, pero en unos años mas- respondio Hans

Mientras tanto en Arendelle...

El rey de Weselton habia enviado a su mas confiable hombre, osea el duque de Weselton para que se hiciera cargo de Arendelle, tras algunos años, casi no quedaba rastro alguno de la terrible guerra que habia acabado con la familia real, aunque la busqueda de la heredera al trono continuaba sin exito alguno, lo cual irritaba al rey de Weselton tanto como al duque.

-7 años ¡Han pasado 7 malditos años! - grito furioso el duque de Weaselton - ¡¿Como es posible que no tengan ninguna pista de donde este la princesa?!

-Excelencia, tal y como se lo hemos dicho al rey, hacemos lo mejor que podemos - dijo un guardia - ademas, el capitan James se niega a cooperar con nosotros

-Pero que obstinado es ese hombre - opino el duque - ¿Hasta cuando piensa rendirse?

-¿Ordenamos su ejecución, excelencia? - pregunto el guardia - dudo que nos sea de mucha ayuda

-Se equivocan, es la unica persona que sabe donde esta la princesa de Arendelle, debemos encontrar a esa niña antes de que cumpla la mayoria de edad o alguien se entere de que esta viva ¿han entendido? - pregunto el duque

-Claro - dijo el hombre - haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrar a esa niña

-Eso espero y mas les vale - dijo el duque

Una vez que el guardia se retirara, el duque bajo a los calabozos donde ahora se encontraba el general James, como ya era casi de noche los calabozos estaban muy oscuros, asi que nesecitaba ayuda de un quinque.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya general James, se ve un poco palido - se burlo el duque

-¿A que ha venido? - pregunto James

-Pues desde que te trasladaron desde Weselton hasta aca no habia tenido oportunidad de visitarte - dijo el duque - dime ¿Que se siente volver a casa?

-¿Acaso usted cree que le responderé alguna de sus preguntas? - pregunto James

-Capitan James ¿Cuanto tiempo piensa guardar el secreto de donde se encuentra la princesa Kristina? - pregunto el duque - algun dia la encontraremos y usted perdera, todo lo que hizo la reina ELsa habra sido en vano y usted ira a la horca, pero, si usted nos dice donde encontrar a la niña le perdonare la vida

-No pienso hablar -respondio James - le di mi palabra a la reina Elsa de que siempre protegeria a su familia

-Si, y ambos sabemos que no hizo un buen trabajo - opino el duque con sarcasmo - no fuiste capaz si quiera de salvarle la vida a la bruja de tu prometida

-Pero aun puedo proteger a la princesa - respondio James - asi que si quiere mantengame aqui encerrado para toda la eternidad, tortureme todo lo que quiera, dejeme sin alimento por varios dias pero jamas, y escucheme bien, JAMAS le dire donde esta la princesa

Lo que ninguno sabia era que mas adentrada la noche, una joven pareja abandonaba Arendelle junto a su pequeña hija y el marido estaba agonizando...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	15. Chapter 15

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

La pequeña Kristina crecia cada vez mas, ahora tenia 8 años y se parecia mucho a su difunta madre Anna, ademas, era una niña muy inteligente y tenia muy buenas notas en la escuela, aunque algo que se le dificultaba a Hans era enseñarle a bailar, la niña podia pintar, cantar, y gracias al amor de su familia podia controlar perfectamente sus poderes congelante, podia resolver grandes problemas matemáticos pero bailar no era su fuerte.

En cuanto a su hermano Einar el cual tenia 7 años de edad, pues le iba mas o menos bien en la escuela, aunque en su caso, las matematicas no eran mucho su fuerte. Y en cuanto a sus poderes de fuego, a el le costaba un poco mas de trabajo comntrolarlos, y si ocurria algun accidente, para eso tenia a su hermana mayor.

En cuanto a los pequeños Andy, Idun y Helena, los 3 hermanos ya tenian 4 años de edad, Andy e Idun tenian un par de problemas para controlar sus poderes congelantes, aun cuando tenian a Kristy que era quien les enseñaba, por su corta aun tenian algunos problemas, y sobretodo por su temperamento, por suerte, Hans y Liv recurrieron a la medida que usaba Elsa, usar guantes.

En cuanto a Helena, todavia no se sabia exactamente que poderes tenia, simplemente lanzaba chispas color rosa de sus manos.

Aunque tambien habia ocasiones en donde las cosas se dificultaban para Hans y para Liv

-He dicho que no - dijo Hans

-¿Por que no? - pregunto Kristy

-Porque no - respondio Hans - Kristina, no me gustan las pijamadas ademas aqui no hay espacio suficiente

-Por favor papi - insistio la niña - todas mis amigas han ido a pijamadas menos yo, ademas podemos dormir en el suelo y el castillo es enorme, no romperemos nada, te lo prometo

-Anda Hans, deja que traiga a sus amigos, a mi solo me dejaron tener una pijamada una vez, yo no tuve asi que digan tantos amigos de niña- respondio Liv

-Vez papá? mamá si me apoya- respondio Kristy

-Kristina, he dicho que no y esa es mi ultima palabra - respondio Hans

Esa misma noche...

-¡Niñas es hora de cenar! - grito Hans para llamar a su hija y a las amigas de su hija

Kristy y sus 3 amigas llegaron rapidamente al comedor donde la cena estaba servida.

-Holly, pasame la miel de maple - pidio Kristina amablemente

La niña Holly le paso el envase con miel

-Espero que se diviertan - dijo Liv - pero no se duerman muy tarde ¿ok?

-Ok - dijeron las 3 niñas al unisono

Una vez que acabaron de cenar, las 3 amigas estaban en el cuarto de Kristy que compartia con sus 4 hermanos menores.

-Sabes Kristy? tu hermano es lindo- respondio Holly señalando a Einar

-Eh... gracias- respondio Kristy un tanto incomoda

Por su parte el pequeño Einar no sabia como reaccionar

En ese momento Hans y Liv entraron al cuarto.

-Se estan divirtiendo?- pregunto Hans

-Si! gracias Sr Westerguard por dejarnos quedar aqui- respondio Alison, la otra amiga de Kirsty que era pelirroja

-Papá, porque no les cuentas la historia de la reina Elsa?- pregunto Kristy

-Si señor! cuentela- exclamaron las 3 amigas de Kristy

Hans sin opciones accedio.

-Hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano llamado Arendelle, vivía una joven princesa llamada Elsa que tenia poderes de nieve y hielo- relato Hans- Elsa tenia una hermana pequeña llamada Anna, un dia cuando las hermanas estaban jugando, ocurrió un accidente

Hans siguió contando la historia mientras sus hijos y las niñas escuchaban atentamente

\- Al final Elsa descubrió que el secreto para controlar sus poderes era el amor, después de eso, Elsa y Anna volvieron a estar juntas y vivieron felices para siempre.

Era mas que obvio que eso ultimo no era cierto, pero Hans sabia que era una muy mala idea decirle eso a las amigas de su hija.

-Y que paso con el príncipe malo?- pregunto Holly

-El fue enviado a sus país, le dieron su castigo por lo que hizo, y al final logro cambiar- respondió Liv

-Eso es verdad?- pregunto Alison

-Si, si lo logro- respondió Liv

-Entonces ya no es malo?- pregunto Holly

-No, el ya no es malo, supongo que aprendió la lección- respondio Hans

Hans y Liv colocaron a sus hijos en sus respectivas camas, los arroparon y les dieron sus besos de las buenas noches, aunque en el caso de las amigas de Kristy ellas durmieron con ella en su cama.

-Buenas noches niños- se despidieron Hans y Liv

A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo y Liv prepararon el desayuno rapidamente, pusieron la mesa y sirviieron el desayuno y despues 8 niños aparecieron en el comedor, despues de tomar el desayuno se pusieron a jugar y despues de unas pocas horas, los padres de una de las niñas llegaron

-Holly, ¿Que tal la has pasado cariño? - pregunto la madre de la niña

-Fue grandioso - dijo Holly

-¿Te has divertido? - pregunto su padre

-Si y Mucho - respondio Holly

-Bueno ¿y como se dice? - pregunto su madre

-Muchas gracias por todo señor y señora - le dijo Holly a Hans y a Liv - nos vemos en la escuela Kristy

-Adios - dijo Kristina

Despues, llegaron por la otra niña, pero Hans se llevo una gran sorpresa

-¿Hans? - pregunto sorprendido uno de sus hermanos mayores

-¿Grant? ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto Hans

-He venido por mi hija - dijo Grant - tal parece que mis pequeñas Alison, Hailee y tu hija son amigas - comento el principe sureño - Ahora explicame como es que tienes 5 hijos?

-Es una larga historia - dijo Hans -Pero me sorprende que estes aqui en Baybiron y que envies a una escuela a tu hija, pense que a las princesas se les educaba en el castillo

-Si, pero mi esposa y yo nesecitabamos cambiar de aire por un tiempo y creimos que era lo mejor para ella - dijo Grant - ademas le cuesta socializar con las personas y sus primos no le hacen las cosas mas faciles, me alegra que halla encontrado unas amigas en esa escuela y me sorprende verte, enserio Hans, jamas te imagine siendo padre, y mucho menos de 5 hijos

-Pues, si te soy sincero yo tampoco - dijo Hans

-¿Pero te casate? ¿Por que no dijiste nada? Mamá y papá no tienen idea de que te fuiste de las Islas del sur hace 7 años - pregunto Grant

-Pues ustedes me dijeron que no querian volver a saber nada de mi - dijo Hans - y si, si me case yo queria empezar una nueva vida lejos de las Islas y hace unos años conoci a Liv y cuando menos me lo espere termine siendo padre y de 5 papá

-Debio ser una gran sorpresa para ti - opino Grant

-Ni que lo digas - dijo Hans - pero bueno, un gusto verte

-Igual - dijo Grant - despidanse niñas

-Adios señores papás de Kristy - respondieron Alison y Hailee

-Adios pequeñas - dijeron Hans y Liv

-Hasta luego kristy - dijeron Alison y Hailee

-Hasta luego - dijo Kristina - ¿Papi, tu conocias al papá de Ally y Hailee?

-Pues a decir verdad... si - dijo Hans - pero hacia mucho que no lo veia

-¿Y de donde lo conoces? - quiso saber Kristy

-Pues nos conocemos desde siempre - dijo Hans - el es mi hermano mayor, pero desde hace muchos años que no habia hablado con el

-¿Por que? - pregunto Einar

-Porque hace muchos años yo cometi un error y mis hermanos se enojaron conmigo por eso - respondio Hans sin dar demasiado detalle - pero bueno, ya no hablemos de eso ¿ok?

-ok - dijeron sus 5 hijos

Un par de dias despues, el hermano menor de Kristy, el principe Andy parecía buscar algo con insistencia en su armario.

-¿Busca algo en especial Alteza?- pregunto el mayordomo del castillo

-Si, estoy buscando un suéter- respondio el joven Andy

-¿Acaso tiene frío Alteza?- Preguntó el mayordomo extrañado

-No, pero mis amigos dicen que tienen frío y se ponen suéter, yo quiero ser como ellos, también quiero usar suéter- respondio Andy

-Siento decirle que no tiene ninguno, precisamente porque no le da frío y no lo necesita- respondio el mayordomo

-¿Puedes conseguirme uno?- pregunto Andy

-Insisto en que no lo necesita, pero ya que eso quiere, veré que puedo hacer Alteza- respondio el mayordomo

Más tarde el mayordomo volvía con el encargo del niño, y tocaba a la puerta.

-El suéter que pidió Alteza, espero que sea de su talla- respondio el mayordomo

-Gracias- Dijo Andy poniéndose el suéter- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Se ve muy bien Alteza

-Bien, ya estoy listo para salir a jugar con mis amigos, Adiós-

-Que se divierta joven Anders- respondio el mayordomo

Andy corrió hacia donde estaban sus padres

-Mami papi ¿Puedo salir a jugar al parque?- pregunto Andy

-Claro Andy que te acompañe tu hermano y tus tios John e Inma…oye ¿Acaso llevas puesto un suéter?- pregunto Hans

-Sí, algunos niños dicen que soy raro porque nunca tengo frío, con este suéter ya no pensarán así- respondio Andy

-Seguramente así será Andy- dijo lLiv con tristeza, ya que sabía que se necesitaba mucho más que un suéter para que uno de sus hijos fuera aceptado.

Momentos después Andy se encontraba en el parque jugando a las escondidas, el pequeño principe buscaba un buen lugar para esconderse.

-Perfecto- Dijo Andy saltando y escondiéndose entre un montón de paja que se encontraba apilada sobre una carreta. -Aqui nunca me encontrarán, jeje

Y efectivamente su escondite era muy bueno, tanto que los otros niños e incluso su hermano mayor no daban con él, por lo que Andy se empezó a adormilar hasta quedarse profundamente dormido sin percatarse de que la carreta comenzaba a avanzar, el movimiento lejos de despertarlo lo arrulló más.

Momentos después en el parque había un caos cuando Peter y Einar se percataron de que el heredero estaba desaparecido.

-No aparece, creo que se escondió tan bien que hasta se perdió- dijo Peter

-Todo es culpa tuya, por querer jugar este juego tan poco bien pensado- contesto Einar- ahora mi hermano menor esta perdido

-Yo pensé que con que pensáramos donde escondernos seria suficiente- respondio Peter

-Mejor la próxima vez no pienses- respondio Einar

Ambos niños buscaron al platinado por los alrededores sin tener éxito, algunos ciudadanos al percatarse de lo sucedido se unieron a la búsqueda con el mismo resultado. ¿Qué cuentas le iban a dar a Hans y a Liv.

Mientras lejos de ahí, Andy despertó cuando el granjero comenzó a quitar la paja y al ver a un desconocido se asustó y bajó de la carreta alejándose de ahí a toda prisa, el niño comenzó a correr sin reconocer donde se encontraba y comenzó a llorar al verse solo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho su tía de que los niños que se pierden deben quedarse sentados y esperar a que su mamá los encontrara, así que dejó de correr y se sentó sobre una piedra a esperar a que sus padres vinieran por él, sólo esperaba que no tardara demasiado en hacerlo.

Devuelta con Einar y Peter, ambos se ridieron y fueron a avisarles a John y a Inma

-Que?! perdieron a Andy?- pregunto John histerico

-Perdon papá- respondio Peter

-Debemos avisarles a Hans y a Liv, de inmediato!- respondio Inma

Momentos despues en el palacio.

-Muy bien, tú serás quien le diga" Dijo Einar a Peter

-¿Y Por qué yo? Mejor dícelo tú, Andy es tu hermano- reclamo Peter

-¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó Hans

-Y porque hablan de Andy?- pregunto Liv- ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Está bien?

-No lo sabemos- Agregó Einar

-¿Cómo que no lo saben?- pregunto Hans

-Es que Andy no aparece- dijo Einar

-¿Andy está perdido?- preguntaron Hans y Liv histéricamente

-Siento decir que sí, perdónanos- respondio Peter

-Lo buscamos por todas partes pero no lo encontramos, es como si hubiera desaparecido- respondio John

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrarlo, podría estar herido, o pudieron haberlo secuestrado o tal vez… Weaselton… ¡Capitán!- Liv llamando al capitán de la guardia -Que ningún barco zarpe hasta que yo lo autorice

-Como ordene Majestad

-¡Liv!- Gritó la reina Astrid apareciendo junto con el rey Ivar- ¿Qué sucede?

-Andy está desaparecido- respondio Liv

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rey Ivar

-Mamá, papá quedense aqui y cuiden de nuestros hijos durante nuestra ausencia- respondio Liv

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Astrid

-A buscar a nuestro hijo- Dijeron Hans y Liv alejandose

-Irémos con ustedes- Dijo John- Reuniré a varios hombres y saldremos a buscarlo, sólo tiene 4 años, no pudo ir muy lejos

Mientras tanto Kristy, Helena e Idun se percataron del alboroto.

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Kristy confundida

-Andy se perdio, y tus papás y los mios fueron a buscarlo- explico el pequeño Peter

-Mi hermano se perdio? ire a ayudar en la busqueda- respondio Kristy

-Ah no jovencita, tu padres nos pidieron que cuidaramos de ti y tus hermanos y no queremos que otro se pierda

Mientras tanto, Andy se encontraba demasiado lejos del palacio sentado sobre una piedra esperando que sus padres lo encontraran, empezaba a oscurecer y el niño nunca se había sentido tan solo, cuando de repente escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la oscuridad, al parecer había alguien escondido observándolo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó el pequeño príncipe nervioso.

No hubo respuesta, así que valientemente decidió acercarse un poco, cuando notó una figura que se acercaba. Andy retrocedió pero para aumentar su terror, la extraña criatura saltó sobre él gritando.

-¡Buuuu!

Y ambos rodaron por el suelo, confundido Andy vio que sólo se trataba de una niña de su misma edad.

-¡Casi haces que me muera del susto!- reclamó el principe poniéndose de pie.

-Pero no lo hiciste, debiste ver tu cara, jajajaja- Respondió la niña riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Andy

-Me llamo Birgit ¿Y tú?- pregunto la niña

-Yo soy Andy

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- pregunto Birgit

-Porque me perdí, y mi mamá y mi papá tardan mucho en encontrarme- sollozo el pequeño principe

En ese momento los niños se asustaron por el sonido y el resplandor de un relámpago que cayó lejos.

-Va a llover, puedes quedarte conmigo para que no te mojes, vamos- respondio Birgit

Pero el niño no se movía de su lugar.

-Mi mamá me ha dicho que no vaya con desconocidos- respondio Andy

-Pero ya te dije mi nombre y tú me dijiste el tuyo, asi que ya no somos desconocidos- respondio Birgit

Andy sonrió ante esta lógica y siguió a la niña, al llegar a la luz notó que la niña era de piel palida, con mejillas rosas y unas cuantas pecas, tenia el cabello castaño y era de ojos color miel y estaba un poco sucia y su ropa estaba rota y muy remendada, pero aun así a él le pareció que se trataba de la niña más bonita que jamás había visto. Birgit por su parte notó que el niño estaba muy bien vestido y limpio, su ropa no tenía ningún parche.

Ambos caminaron por las calles y Birgit sintió frío y se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor. Andy se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto Andy

-Un poquito, pero ya casi llegamos a mi casa-

-Toma, ponte esto- Dijo Andy quitándose el suéter y pasándoselo a ella.

-Gracias, pero no quiero que tú tengas frío- respondio Birgit

-Yo no tengo frío, tómalo, tú lo necesitas mas que yo- respondio Andy

-Gracias- Dijo la niña poniéndose el suéter, ciertamente le parecía que Andy era el niño más lindo y amable que había conocido.

Minutos después se detenían frente a la puerta de una vieja y destartalada casa, justo en ese momento afuera comenzaba a llover.

-Mami ya llegué- respondio Birgit

-Birgit ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada, recuerda que aqui debemos pasar desapercibidos- la regaño su madre

-Traje una amigo- respondio Birgit

En ese momento la mujer se percató de la presencia del niño que sonreía tímidamente.

-Se llama Andy, se perdió y su mamá y su papá tardan mucho en encontrarlo, le dije que se podía quedar con nosotros para que no se mojara- explico la pequeña Birgit

-Válgame Dios, ¿Te perdiste encanto? ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la madre de Birgit

-Andy- respondio el platinado timidamente

-Muy bien ¿Y cómo se llaman tus papás?- pregunto la Madre de Birgit

-Mi papá se llama Hans, y mi mamá se llama Liv- respondio Andy

-¿Sabes dónde vives?- pregunto la madre de Birgit

-En el castillo- respondio Andy

-¿Eres el hijo de la princesa Liv?- pregunto la madre de Birgit

-Sí, y ya quiero ver a mi mamá y a mi papá

-Pues creo que eso tendrá que esperar encanto, el castillo queda lejos y se aproxima una gran tormenta, pero te prometo que mañana temprano te llevaré con tus papás, por ahora tendrás que dormir aquí- respondio la madre de Birgit

-Gracias señora...- respondio Andy

-Mildri, ese es mi nombre, veo que ya conociste a mi hija Birgit- opino la mujer

-Si, es muy linda- respondio Andy

Birgit por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Ven Andy vamos a cenar- Dijo Birgit llamándolo.

El niño corrió al lado de su nueva amiga para compartir un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pan.

-Muy bien niños, es hora de dormir- respondio Mildri

-Ven Andy tú dormirás conmigo- Exclamó feliz la niña llevándolo de la mano.

-Tus manos están muy frías, ven, acércalas al fuego- dijo Birgit mientras hacía que Andy acercara sus manitas al fuego y las frotaba para que entrara en calor.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes, mis manos siempre están frías, ya que no somos desconocidos te mostraré algo, pero debes prometerme que no te vas a asustar ni querrás dejar de ser mi amiga- respondio Andy

-Lo prometo- respondio Birgit

-Mira esto- Dijo Andy sonriendo y creando un poco de nieve.

-¡Es asombroso! ¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunto Birgit

-No lo sé, siempre he podido, y espera a que veas lo que puede hacer mis hermanos- respondio Andy

-¡Sí! Vamos a entrar al castillo- exclamo Birgit

Mildri por su parte no pudo evitar recordar su vieja vida en Arendelle al ver los poderes del niño

-¿Y tu papá dónde está?- pregunto Andy

-Yo no tengo papá- Respondió la niña triste -Se fue al cielo

-Que mal, pero el mio te caera bien y mis hermanos tambien- respondio Andy

-Bueno- agregó la niña bostezando- ven, vamos a dormir

Andy se acomodó en la cama al lado de la niña.

-Buenas noches Andy- respondio Birgit

-Buenas noches- respondio Andy

La niña se quedó dormida abrazándolo, minutos después también el joven príncipe se durmió pensando en su familia.

Mientras lejos de ahí su familia continuaba la búsqueda incluso con la fuerte lluvia.

-¡Andyyyyy!- Gritaba su padre mientras iba montado en Citron dirigiendo la búsqueda.

Los guardias revisaban casa por casa sin dar con el niño.

-¡Andyyyyy! ¡Hijitoooo!- gritaba Liv, No hubo respuesta. -Oh Andy, sólo espero que estés bien, si Weaselton se atrevió a hacerte daño lo voy a...

La búsqueda continuó sin éxito hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, exhaustos e incluso algunos con gripa, volvieron al castillo a recobrar energías.

A la mañana siguiente, Andy despertó un poco desconcertado al verse en un lugar desconocido, pero luego recordó lo sucedido. Después de desayunar, Andy en compañía de Birgit y la mamá de ella avanzaban de vuelta al castillo, los niños iban jugueteando por las calles.

-¡Alto ahí!- Gritó un grupo de guardias dirigiéndose a la mujer -¿A dónde se dirige con ese niño? Queda arrestada por secuestrar al Príncipe

-¿Qué? No yo no…- dijo nerviosa la señora.

-Esperen- dijo Andy interponiéndose -Ella no me robó, yo me perdí jugando y la señora me ayudó, me dejó dormir en su casa y me dio de comer y ahora me lleva de regreso con mi mamá y mi papá

-Muy bien su Alteza, entonces sólo los escoltaremos al palacio-

-¿Quién es su Alteza?- preguntó Birgit a Andy.

-Pues yo- respondio Andy

-¿Y por qué te dicen así?- pregunto Birgit

-Pues porque…- Andy no supo que responder a esa pregunta, todos le decían así e incluso a sus hermanos, pero no se había puesto a pensar por qué. -Porque sí- terminó Andy.

-Ohhh- Respondió la niña, al parecer esa respuesta fue muy informativa.

Momentos después.

-¡Llegamos, aquí es mi casa!- gritó Andy feliz al verse de nuevo en el castillo.

-Woww, ¿aquí vives? Es enoooorme- dijo la niña maravillándose con el palacio.

-Achuuu- un estornudo retumbó por el salón.

-Salud Kai- dijo educadamente Andy.

-Gracias joven Anders- respondió el mayordomo sonando su nariz sin percatarse de que el niño había vuelto.

Unos segundos después el mayordomo reaccionó.

-Joven Anders, ha vuelto, oh gracias a Dios- dijo el mayordomo levantando al niño en el aire y abrazándolo. -Espere a que sus padres lo sepan, han estado muy preocupados

-Oye, me asfixias

-Oh lo siento Alteza, venga lo llevaré con sus padres

Andy en compañía de sus nuevas amigas avanzaron por los pasillos y al ir avanzando notó que su tío y varias personas más estaban enfermas.

-Tío John, tía Inma!

-¿Andy?- peguntaron ambos desconcertados

Ambos lo abrazaron.

-Que gusto nos da ver que estás bien- respondio Inma

-¡Andy!- exclamaron sus hermanos y primo

-Kristy, Einar, Helena, Idun, Peter, los extrañé- dijo el niño abrazándolos.

-Achuuu- estornudó su tío.

-Oigan ¿Por qué todo el mundo está enfermo?- pregunto Andy

-Es por la lluvia, todos salieron a buscarte- respondió Inma

-¿Se enfermaron por mí?- pregunto Andy

-Vale la pena por ciertas personas- agregó Idun

-Mira Birgit, ellos son mis hermanos, ella es Kristy, mi hermana mayor, el es Einar, mi hermano mayor, ella es Idun, mi melliza, ella es Helena mi otra hermana, y el es Peter, mi primo- los presento Andy

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlos- sonrio Birgit

Mientras en la oficina del rey Ivar

-Tienes que dormir un poco hija, tu y Hans no han dormido en horas- decia la reina Astrid

-No tengo tiempo para dormir mamá, debo encontrar a mi hijo, podría estar herido, tal vez esté solo y con miedo… que buena madre resulté ser- se lamento Liv

-Tambien yo, eso me pasa por enfocar mas mi atencion en Kristy y no en mis demas hijos- se lamento Hans

-No digas eso hija, tu y Hans son unos exelentes padres- respondio Astrid

-No, no lo somos, si lo fuera nada de esto habría pasado, Andy es una de nuestras responsabilidades, y todo esto es nuestra culpa, cuando él y sus hermanos eran bebés les prometímos que nunca permitiríamos que nada malo les pasara y no cumplímos con nuestra promesa- decia Liv

-Oh hija, aun cuando quisiéramos proteger a nuestros hijos de todo y de todos, hay situaciones que escapan de nuestro control, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos, incluso para una reina con grandes poderes mágicos,tu y Hans hacen cuánto pueden, Andy los adora y estoy segura de que aparecera- decia Astrid

-Gracias por tus palabras mamá, me hacen sentir mejor, es sólo que Andy, bueno pues él es y sus hermanos son todo para Hans y para mí y no podríamos vivir sin él, sólo quisiera oír de nuevo su vocecita- dijo Liv suspirando

-¡Mami! Papi!- exclamo el pequeño principe entrendo a la oficina

-¡¿Andy?!- preguntaron Hans y Liv

-Oh hijito estaba tan preocupara, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?- Dijo la princesa rubia mientras revisaba al niño.

-Estoy bien mamá- respondio Andy

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te buscamos por todas partes- pregunto Hans

-Ayer estaba jugando a las escondidas y me escondí arriba de una carreta y me quedé dormido, y creo que la carreta me llevó muy lejos, al principio tuve miedo y lloré y me senté a esperar a que me encontrarás, como dijo la tía Inma que deben hacer los niños que se pierden, pero se hizo de noche y no llegaban por mí, pero mi amiga Birgit me llevó a su casa, su mamá me cuidó y me dio de comer, y dormí en su casa y hoy me trajo de regreso- explico Andy

Ambos se percataron entonces de la presencia de la mujer y de la niña.

-No sé cómo podrémos pagarle todo lo que hizo por nuestro hijo- respondio Liv

-Ni lo mencione Majestad, lo hicimos con mucho gusto- respondio Mildri

-Si hubiera algo que pudieramos hacer por ustedes- respondio Hans

-Nada Majestad, lo hicimos desinteresadamente, es lo que cualquier persona que se preocupa por sus semejantes hubiera hecho, creo que ya debemos retirarnos, adiós Majestad, Alteza, fue un honor conocerlos- respondio Mildri

-Adiós Andy

-Adiós Birgit

Ambos observaron mientras la mujer y su hija se alejaban.

-Mami, abuelita, hay que ayudar a Birgit y a su mamá, ellas son muy pobres, Birgit no tiene papá, ellas me ayudaron- respondio Andy

La reina Astrid reflexionó en las palabras de su nieto Andy y llamó a la mujer.

-Espere, no se vayan, al parecer Andy no quiere separarse de su hija, ¿Le interesaría un trabajo aquí en el castillo?

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto Mildri

-Sí es en serio- respondio Liv

-Oh gracias Majestad si me interesaría- respondio Mildri

-Bien le diré a Amanda, la jefa de la servidumbre para que le dé un uniforme y le asigne actividades- respondio Astrid

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron los niños felices.

Ahora Andy tenía una nueva amiga ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez en el futuro sería más que sólo su amiga.

Esa misma tarde Mildri platicaba con Hans y Liv mientras que Andy y sus demas hermanos jugaban con Birgit.

-No saben cuanto les agradesco, desde que hui de Arendelle el año pasado crei que la cosa en mi familia mejoraria, pero me equivoque y mi esposo enfermo y murio hace unos meses- respondio Mildri

-Vienes de Arendelle? Osea que escapaste de Weaselton?- pregunto Hans

-Si, y que bueno que lo hice, los pocos años que mi esposo Flonsi y yo vivimos ahi, no aguantabamos estar bajo el control de Weaselton, y he visto que no para de buscar a la princesa desaparecida- respondio Mildri

-Bueno, aqui esta en buenas manos, hace unos años yo hui de mi pais y comence una nueva vida aqui en baybiron y ahora tengo una bella esposa y 5 hijos que me adoran- respondio Hans

-Si, y veo que mi hija se lleva muy bien con el suyo- opino Mildri

-Si, se nota, y quien sabe, talvez en un futuro... Birgit se pueda convertir en princesa- opino Liv

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	16. Chapter 16

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

La pequeña Kristy ahora tenía 9 años, mientras que su hermano menor Einar tenía 8 años

En cuanto a sus hermanos menores, Andy, Idun, y Helena tenian 5 años, Andy habia forjado una fuerte amistad con Birgit.

-Niños tengo que salir del reino - dijo Hans - sera un viaje corto, en menos de 2 semanas volvere

-¿Puedo ir contigo? - pregunto Kristina - ya soy grande y estoy de vacaciones, ademas tu dices que hay lugares muy bonitos fuera de las islas y quiero conocerlos

-Kris, puede que te aburras mucho - dijo Hans - ademas aqui podras jugar con Peter, tus hermanos o ir a visitar a tus amigas, ademas no se como te sientas al viajar en barco, puede que te marees

-No importa - dijo Kristina - odio separarme de ti, por favor papá, solo esta vez, es lo ultimo que te pido

-Eso lo dudo - comento Hans

-Por favor - insistio la pequeña - me portare bien, hare lo que me digas pero por favor llevame

-Vamos Hans - intervino Liv - ella jamas te acompaña, ademas, ¿de que le sirve aprender geografia si no va a salir de Baybiron?

-Tiene razon- agrego John

-¿De que lado estas John? - pregunto Hans

-Del de mi sobrina favorita - dijo John - ademas tu sabes que quieres que ella venga

-Bien - dijo Hans

-gracias, gracias, gracias - dijo Kristina

-Bueno, has tu maleta- respondio Hans

-Listo - respondio ella - la he hecho antes de venir

-Bueno,despidete de tu madre y tus hermanos y sube al barco - dijo Hans

-Gracias tio John - dijo Kristina yendo a despedirse de su madre Liv y sus hermanos antes de subir al barco

-Veo que ahora eres complice de Kristina - comento Hans

-Oye, te he hecho un favor - respondio John - sera grandioso

-Si, hasta que descubramos que a ella no le gusta viajar en barco, o quizas lo congele - opino Hans

-Oye, Kristy controla sus poderes a la perfeccion y Andy e Idun tambien- respondio John - y hasta la fecha no ha habido algun problema con respecto a eso ¿o si?

-Pues... no - respondio Hans - aun asi me preocupo

-Eres un paranoico ¿lo sabes? - se burlo John

-Si, Inma y tu se encargan de recordarmelo todo el tiempo -se quejo Hans

-Pero tal parece que tu no entiendes - dijo John - asi que te lo seguire diciendo

El barco zarpo y se alejo de las costas del reino, Kristina estaba recargada en uno de los bordes del barco mientras observaba las olas

-¿Es bonito cierto? - pregunto Hans a la niña

-Si, mucho - respondio ella sin dejar de ver las olas - ¿papi? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, claro que si - respondio Hans

-¿De donde vienen los bebes? - pregunto ella

Hans se sobresalto al escuchar esa pregunta, segun habia escuchado, esa pregunta los niños la hacian muy pequeños y como Kristina jamas lo habia hecho penso que se habia salvado de responderla

-¿Por que lo preguntas? - pregunto el muy nervioso

-Pues, hace mucho la tia Inma me habia dicho que los bebes los traia la cigüeña - dijo Kristina - pero el otro dia Emily se rio de mi cuando lo dije en la escuela

-Espera un segundo ¿Quien es Emily? - pregunto Hans

-Es una chica que me molesta en la escuela - respondio Kristina - siempre se burla de mi

-¿Por que no me lo habias dicho? - pregunto Hans

-Ella dijo que si le decia a alguien, ella me iba a hacer algo malo incluso me amenazo con mis hermanos- respondio la niña

-Te prometo que en cuanto acaben las vacaciones hablare con tu profesora para que le ponga un alto a esa niña - dijo Hans - pero por favor, cual quier cosa que te pase dimelo ¿ok?

-ok - dijo Kristina - pero papi, no me dijiste de donde venian los bebes

-Bueno... es que... - decia Hans ¿Que rayos le iba a decir? - bueno, veras ... ¡Ya voy John! - grito Hans simulando que su amigo lo habia llamado - te explico luego ¿ok?

-Bien - dijo la niña confundida

-Hans se alejo y se topo con John en el camino - ¿Que ha ocurrido? te escuche gritar mi nombre - dijo john

-Kristina ha hecho la pregunta - dijo Hans

-¿De que pregunta hablas? - pregunto John confundido

-Me ha preguntado de donde vienen los bebes - dijo Hans

-¿Apenas? crei que ella ya lo habria hecho y tu y Liv le contarian esa historia de la cigüeña - dijo John

-Al parecer Inma ya se lo habia dicho - respondio Hans - pero ella me lo pregunto ahora

-¿Y que le dijiste? - pregunto John con curiosidad

-Pues estaba a punto de decir algo - dijo Hans - pero conociendome seria una completa tonteria asi que grite "Ya voy John" para salir de alli

-¿Si sabes que no podras huir de esa pregunta para siempre, cierto? - pregunto John - tarde o temprano tendras que decirselo y me temo amigo mio, que Inma y Liv no estan aqui y creo que seras tu quien le dara "la charla"

-Si, pero entre mas tarde, mejor - dijo Hans - pero John ¿enserio? ¿La charla? ella aun es una niña

-Si, tiene 9 años - respondio John - Pero a mi me dieron la charla a los 11 y recuerda que las mujeres maduran antes, asi que se acerca el momento de darle la charla

-Pero creo que ahora no es el momento - respondio Hans - creo que aun es muy pequeña

-Hans, para ti ella y tus demas hijos siempre seran unos niños pequeños - dijo John - pero ella ya ha crecido y me imagino que algun dia querra saber porque su cuerpo esta cambiando y creeme que tus demas hijos te lo preguntaran en el futuro

-Esto de ser padre es horrible crei que con Liv lo manejaria bien, pero me equivoque, hasta tuve que recibir a mis 3 hijos menores y si apenas pude soportar eso no creo poder darle la charla sin salir huyendo a causa de la vergüenza- opino Hans

-¿Que es la charla? - pregunto confundida Kristina quien recien iba llegando

-Kristy ¿Que te he dicho sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas? - pregunto Hans

-Que no lo haga - respondio ella - pero ha sido por accidente, pero ¿Que es la charla?

-Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer - respondio John - nos vemos luego

-Traidor - murmuro Hans

-¿Papi? - pregunto Kristina - ¿Que es la charla?

-Bueno... em... ¿Trajiste tus muñecas? - pregunto Hans

-Papi, ya no juego con muñecas ¿recuerdas? se las di a mis hermanas- respondio Kristina

-Bueno emm.. - decia Hans - veras... la charla es cuando le explican a los niños o niñas como nacen los bebes, bueno... em... te explicare...

Despues de una muy incomoda explicacion de como nacian los bebes, HAns practicamente estaba rojo como tomate mientras que Kristina tenia una cara de asco

-Osea que tu ¿osea que tu y mamá...? - pregunto asqueada la niña

-Mejor cambiemos de tema - dijo Hans

-Si mejor - opino Kristina - eso es realmente asqueroso

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	17. Chapter 17

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

La pequeña Kristy ahora tenía 10 años, mientras que su hermano menor Einar tenía 9 años

En cuanto a sus hermanos menores, Andy, Idun, y Helena estaban por cumplir 6 años.

-¿Estas seguro de esto papá? - pregunto Kristina mientras era practicamente empujada por su padre hasta un caballo

-Oye, no tengas miedo - dijo Hans - ademas cabalgar es divertido - dijo el pelirrojo - yo aprendi cuando tenia tu edad y tu y tus hermanos tendran que aprender tarde o temprano

-¿Y si me caigo? - pregunto Kristy

-Bueno, para eso es el casco - dijo Hans - pero no tengas miedo, yo te ayudare

c¿Me prometes que todo ira bien? - pregunto ella

Lo prometo - dijo Hans

-Vamos Kristy, no seas cobarde- respondio su hermano menor Einar quien gracias a Liv habia aprendido mas facil que su hermana mayor

-Tu no te burles!- le reclamo Kristy

Por su parte, los pequeños Andy, Idun, Helena y Birgit estaban bien entretenidos comiendo palomitas desde la entrada de los establos mientras eran cuidados por Mildri, la madre de Birgit.

Hans le coloco el casco a la pelinaranja y la ayudo a subir al caballo, ella se sujeto de las riendas tal y como su padre le habia indicado pues en cierta forma el ver a su hermano menor Einar hacerlo con mucha facilidad, Kristy creyo que seria facil y despues el caballo empezo a caminar lentamente guiado por Hans.

-¡No! ¡papá, quiero bajar! - dijo ella - ¡Me da miedo! - dijo ella empezando a congelar un poco las riendas

-Tranquila - respondio Hans, deteniendo el caballo y ayudando a bajar a Kristina - todo esta bien, no pasa nada -

Kristina abrazo a Hans con todas sus fuerzas

-Ya paso hija, no tienes nada de que temer, yo te cuido- respondio Hans

Un par de dias despues, Andy y su melliza Idun, acompañaban a Birgit y a su madre Mildri a hacer a unas compras.

-A donde vamos?- pregunto la joven Idun

-Tenemos que hacer unas compras para el castillo, pero que bueno que me acompañen niños- respondio Mildri

-Yo vine por Birgit- respondio el joven Andy

-Y yo vine para evitar que mi hermano se pierda... otra vez- respondio Idun

-Por favor Idun, ahora con Birgit ya no me pierdo- respondio Andy

-Mas te vale, en serio nesecitas a alguien que te cuide o algo malo te pasara- respondio Idun

-Ay si, de que me viste cara? de elefante rosa?- pregunto el joven Andy con sarcasmo

-No, yo te vi cara pero de furia nocturna- respondio Idun sarcasticamente

-Ya niños, dejen de pelearse, les prometi a sus padres que los cuidaria bien- respondio Mildri

Durante gran parte del dia Mildri y los niños hacian sus compras por el pueblo.

-Ya acabamos?- pregunto la joven Idun

-Ya casi, princesa Idun- respondio Mildri

-Pues prefiero mas esto que las clases de etiqueta que mamá y papá le dan a Kristy- respondio Andy

-Cierto, es bastante extraño, solo a ella le dan esas clases- opino Birgit

-Segun mamá que porque ella es la mayor a ella le dan las clases, y que dentro de poco nos tocara a nosotros- opino Idun

-Tu mamá tiene razón, ustedes son principes y tienen que aprender a comportarse como tales- respondio Mildri

-Ya oiste eso Birgit? si tu y yo nos vamos a casar en el futuro, tambien tienes que tomar esas clases, vas a ser una princesa- respondio el joven Andy a Birgit haciendo que se sonrojara

-Puedo ser la primera en decir "Eugh"?- pregunto Idun asqueada

-Porfavor Idun, tu tambien vas a encontrar a tu media naranja tarde que temprano- respondio Birgit

-No gracias, tengo otras en que pensar- respondio Idun

-Que fria eres hermanita, nesecitas a alguien que derrita esa capa de hielo que te rodea- opino Andy

-Ja! ya quisieras- opino Idun

Momentos despues Mildri y los niños entraban a una panaderia del pueblo.

-Hola? hay alguien?- pregunto Mildri

En ese momento aparecio un niño un año mayor que Idun, Andy y Birgit, de cabello y ojos color marron oscuro, nariz respingada, piel ligeramente palida, un par de centimetros mas alto que Idun, y estaba vestido con una playera verde olivo, unos pantalones algo remendados y cubiertos de harina

Idun no tenia palabras por la presencia del chico, a pesar de ser un niño de una panaderia con su ropa algo remendad y cubierta con algo de harina a ella le pareció que se trataba del niño más lindo que jamás había visto.

El chico por su parte notó que los 2 mellizos platinados e incluso la otra niña que los acompañaba estaban muy bien vestidos y limpios, sus ropas no tenía ningún parche.

-Hola, nesecitan ayuda?- pregunto el chico

-Si, venimos por pan, es para el castillo- respondio Mildri

-Oh, mi papá salio a hacer una entrega, y mi mamá esta muy ocupada alla adentro, pero yo puedo ayudarles, soy Vidar, Vidar Losnedahl- respondio el chico

-Gracias jovencito- respondio Mildri

Durante un par de minutos, Mildri recogia el pan que iba a comprar.

-Hola, como te llamas?- pregunto Vidar

-Eh... me llamo Idun... el es mi hermano Andy y ella es su amiga Birgit- respondio la princesa platinada ojiazul

-Un placer conocerlos, ¿son de por aqui?- pregunto Vidar

-Idun y yo si, somos principes, vivimos en el castillo- respondio Andy- Birgit es de Arendelle, pero vive con su madre en el castillo con nosotros

-Entonces, que bueno majestades que decidieran comprar aqui, por cierto lindos ojos Idun- respondio Vidar

La platinada no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese cumplido, al parecer su hermano tenia razon, se habia enamorado...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	18. Chapter 18

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

Kristy ahora era una joven de 11 años, mientras que su hermano menor Einar tenía 10 años

En cuanto a sus hermanos menores, Andy, Idun, y Helena tenian 7 años.

Y por si fuera poco Andy tenia una gran amistad con Birgit asi como Idun con Vidar, cada uno era inseparable.

-Mamá Papá, miren, hicimos un pastel de fresas, Vidar nos enseño- dijo Kristina sintiéndose orgullosa puesto que ella y sus hermanos recién estaban aprendiendo a cocinar y ese pastel había sido lo primero que ellos solos habían preparado.

-¡Por Dios! - exlamo Hans - miren el desastre que hicieron en la cocina!

-Si... escucha, se que eso se ve mal - dijo Helena - pero...

-Estan castigados todos y no saldran de aqui hasta que esta cocina brille como un diamante ¿entendido? - dijo Hans un poco molesto

-Bueno, pero por lo menos prueba en pastel - dijo Kristina, ella tomo una cuchara y con ella tomo un poco de pastel y se lo acerco a la boca de Hans - vamos abre na boca, allí viene el barquito

El rostro severo del pelirrojo empezó a desaparecer para dejar en su lugar una sonrisa, abrió la boca y dejo que Kristina le diera a probar el pastel

-Esta delicioso niños - le felicito Hans - pero siguen castigados

Momentos despues los 5 hermanos Westerguard, Birgit y Vidar limpiaban la cocina.

-Bien dice mi madre, si cocinas, tienes que limpiar lo que dejaste- respondio Vidar

-Pues te ves lindo cuando estas cubierto de harina- respondio Idun

Una vez que los niños acabaron de limpiar creyeron que ya podian cantar victoria, pero estaban equivocados pues aun seguian cubiertos de masa de pastel y harina, y por lo tanto tenian que ducharse, claro, uno por uno, asi que a mis lectores, quitense esos malos pensamientos de la cabezas.

Mientras los niños tomaban turnos para bañarse, Hans y Liv comian el pastel.

-Bueno... a pesar del desastre que hicieron en la cocina, debo admitir que los niños cocinan bien- opino Liv

-Si, solo espero que si los vuelven a hacer no haya un desastre mucho peor- opino Hans

Tiempo despues habían empezado las clases de religión de Kristina, Einar y Peter, los 3 se estaban preparando para hacer su primera comunión como era tradición en su religión.

Al cabo de unos meses el tan esperado día había llegado, Hans y Liv llevaron a la iglesia a sus 2 hijos mayores, Kristy vestía un vestido blanco y su cabello era adornado por una cinta blanca, por su parte el joven Einar iba vestido con un fino trajecito el cual le incomodaba un poco, principalmente por la parte de la corbata, Hans y Liv no pudieron evitar recordar cuando Kristy y Einar llegaban cubiertos de barro y mugre con los vestidos arruinados y demás, ahora no cabía duda, sus pequeños hijos habían crecido.

También tenían muy en claro que sus 3 hijos menores, Andy, Idun, Helena e incluso Birgit y Vidar también tendrían que realizar su primera comunión, pues tenia que empezar a tratarlos omo si en un futuro llegaran a ser parte de su familia.

Pero el que estaba más aterrado era Hans, a pesar de que le causaba ternura ver a su hija mayor crecer, también le aterraba la idea de que llegaría el día en que ella tendría que regresar a Arendelle y enfrentar a Weaselton.

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	19. Chapter 19

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ANTES DE COMENZAR YA HAY NUEVO VIDEO EN MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE Y ES MI RESEÑA A LA PELICULA DE SHAZAM QUE VI AYER Y HOY, LES RECOMIENDO VER LA PELICULA, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

**Guest: IT´S GOOD THAT THE CHAPTER WAS CUTE FOR YOU, THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS LIKE THIS.**

La joven Kristy ahora tenia 12 años, y sorpresivamente era muy alta, incluso mas que otros chicos de su edad, tenia su brillante cabello cobrizo a la altura de donde terminaban sus hombros.

Su hermano menor Einar tenia 11 años, el también era muy alto, su esttura llegaba casi a la de su hermana mayor.

Por su parte los pequeños Andy, Helena e Idun tenían de edad, Andy pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su mejor amiga Birgit, mientras que Idun también pasaba mucho tiempo con su amigo Vidar.

La unica que era un poco solitaria era la pequeña Helena, ya que a pesar de tener muchos hermanos, amigos era lo que casi no tenia, por eso preferia estar con su madre Liv.

Era una tranquila madrugada de viernes y todos dormian pacificamente en sus camas en el castillo.

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de los chicos, Kristy dormia tranquilamente hasta que sintio algo pegajoso y humedo debajo de ella asi que encendio su lampara de noche y al encenderla y quitar sus cobijas vio una mancha roja en su sabana y parte de su pijama, esto alarmo a la rubia y del susto lanzo un grito que se oyo a los 4 vientos...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese gran alarido que se oyo por todo el castillo provoco que los que estaban durmiendo despertaran de golpe.

-¿Kristina? ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas bien? - pregunto asustado Hans

-Alguien te hizo daño?, dimelo para que ahorita mismo lo mate!- exclamo Einar

-¡Mamá, Papá me estoy muriendo! - dijo asustada Kristina mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro

-¿Que? - pregunto Liv confundida

-Estoy sangrando- sollozo Kristina

Hans y Liv se acercaron y vieron la mancha roja que había entre las sabanas

-Niños, será mejor que salgan, esta conversación solo es entre su hermana mayor y nosotros- respondio Hans sacando a sus hijos menores del cuarto

-Que?- pregunto Idun

-Nesecitamos discutir con su hermana mayor obre esto, y ustedes no pueden oir esto- respondio Hans

Hans dejo a sus hijos menores afuera de su habitación.

-Genial, ahora nos quedamos afuera- opino Einar

-Me pregunto de que querrán hablar mamá y papá con Kristy- opino Idun

-Espero que no sea nada malo- respondio Helena

En ese momento llegaron los abuelos de los niños, los reyes Ivar y Astrid.

-Que paso? Oímos el grito hasta nuestra habitación- respondio Astrid preocupada

-Algo le paso a Kristy, dijo que se estaba muriendo, Mamá y papá ya están hablando con ella, pero no tenemos idea de que- exlico Andy

-Con esas palabras, los reyes Ivar y Astrid entendieron perfectamente a que se referia el platinado ojiverde

Dentro de la habitacio Hans y Liv hablaban con su hija mayor.

-Kristy, no vas a morir - respondio Hans – eso que te pasa es completamente normal

-Pero si tu no sangras – respondio Kristy

-El no, pero yo y a todas las mujeres si, hija, descuida, no morirás- respondio Liv- es una señal de estas creciendo

-¿Y siempre voy a sangrar? - pregunto Kristina

-Ocurre cada veintiocho dias

-¡¿Cada semana del mes?! - pregunto alterada Kristina

-Oye con nosotros no te desquites, no inventamos las reglas - dijo Hans - si quieres te preparo un té para que se te pase el susto ¿Que opinas?

-Esta bien - dijo Kristina -Y supongo que con esto ya se puede tener hijos

-Sí, pero no es recomendable, no tienen sus cuerpos lo suficientemente desarrollados, hasta cierta edad- explico Liv- y claro, a tus hermanas y a Birgit les pasara lo mismo dentro de un tiempo

-Y a los chicos no les pasa lo mismo? - pregunto Kristy

-De manera bastante diferente, pero si- respondió Hans

-Ok- respondió Kristinna- gracias por esa explicación

-No hay de que, y cualquier problema o situación, puedes contar conmigo- respondió Liv

Kristinna cambio sus sabanas y su pijama y se volvió a dormir sin dejar de pensar en aquel incidente

Un par de dias despues la joven Helena se encontraba en los jardines del castillo jugando con sus muñecas.

-Hola-la saluda un chico de cabello castaño rubio, ojos verdes y un año mayor

-Oh hola-saluda Helena volteándolo a ver -Como te llamas?

-Kurt, y tu?-pregunta el chico

-Me llamo Helena

-Que bonito nombre! imagine que no me recuerdas, te conoci cuando solo eras una bebé- respondio Kurt

-Ah si?- pregunto Helena

-Si, mira, traje a mi mascota- respondio Kurt

-Un camaleon?- pregunto Helena

-Si, es la mascota de mi mamá, se llama Pascal, y mira lo que puede hacer- respondio Kurt dandole un gajo de naranja al animalito y este cambio de color verde a naranja

-Ji ji, es lindo- rio la joven Helena

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	20. Chapter 20

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, DIGAMOS QUE NO PENSABA AL 100 PORCIENTRO CUANDO ESCRIBIA LOS NACIMIENTOS DE LOS TRILLIZOS Y TIENES RAZON, ALIN DEBIO TOMAR EL LUGAR DE HELENA, PERO YA ES MUY TARDE PARA INTRODUCIRLA**

La joven Kristy ahora tenia 13 años, y cada vez crecia mas y mas, incluso mas que otros chicos de su edad, tenia su brillante cabello cobrizo a la altura de donde terminaban sus hombros.

Su hermano menor Einar tenia 12 años, el también era muy alto, su estatura llegaba casi a la de su hermana mayor.

Por su parte los pequeños Andy, Helena e Idun tenían 9 años de edad, Andy pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su mejor amiga Birgit, mientras que Idun también pasaba mucho tiempo con su amigo Vidar.

Helena por su parte habia dejado de ser tan solitaria y habia hecho una gran amistado con el principe Kurt

-¡felicidades Kris! - dijo Peter

-Gracias cabeza hueca - dijo Kristina

-No puedo creer que mi Kris ya vaya a entrar a la secundaria - dijo Inma - aun me acuerdo cuando Hans y Liv no querían dejarla en la escuela

-¿Eso es verdad? - pregunto Kristina entre risas

-Si bueno, tu madre y yo estabamos nerviosos - dijo Hans - creíamos que algo malo te pasaría incluso a tus hermanos, tomando en cuenta los poderes que tienen

-Ay papá, ¿siempre eres así de paranoico? nosotros ya controlamos a la perfeccion nuestros poderes- respondio Einar

-Lo mismo le decimos nosotros - dijo John - no se esfuercen en hacerlo entender, llevo años intentándolo - dijo el

-Como sea - dijo Hans - cariño ve a despedirte de tus amigas vamos a ir a celebrar que ya te has graduado

Kristina asintió con la cabeza antes de irse con sus amigas

-Holly, Ally - dijo ella antes de abrazarlas - ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Por supuesto - dijo Holly - siempre seremos amigas

-Si, y si tus papás te dejan podríamos reunirnos durante el verano -respondio Alison

-Sera de lo mejor - dijo Kristina

-¿Como es posible que se juntan con ella? - pregunto Emily quien se había acercado al grupo de amigas

-Largo de aqui Emily - respondio Alison - aquí no te queremos

-Lo lamento alteza - respondio Emily burlonanemte - mas deben saber algo sobre su amiguita, Kristina y sus hermanos son los hijos de un traidor

-Callate! tu no sabes nada de nosotros- respondieron Andy y Einar empezando a enfurecerse

-Si no me crees preguntarle a cualquiera - dijo Emily - Hans Westerguard es un traidor, el solía ser un príncipe de la Islas del sur pero después de que trato de asesinar a la reina y a la princesa de Arendelle le quitaron su titulo, lo se porque yo vengo de alla

-Estas mintiendo - dijo Kristina - mi papá jamas haría algo asi

-Tiene razon, nuestro padre no es ninguna mala persona- respondio Idun

-¿A no? Preguntale a el a ver si se atreve a negarlo - La reto Emily

Esa noche, Hans y su familia cenaban juntos en el gran comedor del castillo

\- ¿Papá? - pregunto Kristina

-¿mmm? - pregunto Hans

-Esta mañana Emily me dijo que tu habías hecho algo malo - respondio Kristina

-¿Que cosa? - pregunto Hans

-¿Has estado en Arendelle? - pregunto Idun

-Niños, debo contarles algo - respondio Hans - ¿Recuerdan que de pequeños yo les contaba una historia sobre una reina con poderes de nieve?

-Si - respondió Kristina - ¿Pero que tiene que ver con todo eso que Emily dijo sobre ti?

-La historia es real - dijo Hans - yo estuve allí cuando todo ocurrio y no hice cosas muy buenas cuando estuve en Arendelle

-¿Tu eres el príncipe malvado de la historia? - pregunto Helena

-Si - dijo Hans sintiéndose avergonzado - pero te aseguro que he cambiado, eso fue mucho antes de conocer a Liv

-Lo sabemos papá - respondio Andy - te conozcemos muy bien

-De verdad que me arrepiento de lo que hize - dijo Hans - pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar lo que paso y ni siquiera puedo disculparme

-¿Por que no? - pregunto Idun

-La reina Elsa y la princesa Anna murieron - dijo Hans - y la ultima vez que vi a una de ellas, no fui del todo amable que digamos

-Lo que importa es que has cambiado - dijo Kristina - y estoy segura de que ellas lo saben y quizás ya te han perdonado por todo, ademas, si no hubieces cambiado, ninguno de nosotros existiria

-¿No estan molestos? - pregunto Hans confundido

-¿Deberiamos? - pregunto Einar- eres nuestro papa, no podemos molestarnos contigo por algo que hiciste hace muchos años

-Pero ¿Por que no lo habías contado antes?- pregunto Kristy

-Tenia miedo de que ustedes me odiaran - dijo Hans

-Jamas podríamos odiarte - dijo Andy - eres a la persona que mas queremos en el mundo, tu y mamá, jamas lo olviden

-Jamas lo haremos hijos- respondio Liv

-Uff, pudo ser peor...- penso Hans

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	21. Chapter 21

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: BUENO, TALVEZ SE HAYAN TOMADO CON NATURALIDAD EL OSCURO PASADO DE HANS, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SE TOMARAN DE IGUAL MANERA CUANDO DESCUBRAN QUIEN ES KRISTY EN REALIDAD**

**Guest: WELL, MAYBE THEY TOOK VERY WELL THE TRUTH ABOUT HANS, BUT THAT DOESN´T MEAN THAT THEY WILL TOOK VERY WELL THE TRUTH ABOUT KRISTY**

Un año despues, la joven Kristy ahora era una adolecente de 14 años, curiosamente se parecia demasiado a su difunta madre Anna cuando tenia su edad.

Su hermano menor Einar tambien era un adolecente de 13 años, el también era muy alto, su estatura llegaba casi a la de su hermana mayor, aunque claro, tenia que pasar por los mismos cambios adolecentes que cualquier chico de su edad sufre.

Por su parte los jovenes Andy, Helena e Idun tenían 10 años de edad, no tenia mucho tiempo de que habian recibido "La charla" por parte de Hans y de Liv, afortunadamente fue mas facil y menos incomodo que cuando Hans se la tuvo que dar a Kristy y Liv a Einar.

-Mamá, Papá, Einar, Andy, Idun, Helenita, la cena esta lista - respondio Kristina

-Muy bien ¿Que te traes entre manos jovencita? - pregunto Liv entrando al gran comedor junto con los otros

-¿Que acaso no puedo preparar le la cena a mi querida famila sin razón alguna? - preguntó Kristina haciéndose la inocente

-Kristina mas te vale que digas que te traes entre manos ¿Que hiciste esta vez? - pregunto Hans

-Pues... - dijo ella entregándoles una hoja de papel

-¡Dios mio santo! - grito Liv - ¡¿Pero que es esto?!

-Mis notas de la escuela - respondió Kristina con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Eso ya lo se - opino Hans

-¿Entonces porque la pregunta? - pregunto Kristina intentando salirse con la suya

-No te hagas la chistosita - la regaño Liv - tus notas son terribles

-Lo se mamá, pero les prometo que para la próxima me esforzaré mucho mas - prometió Kristina

-Eso espero - dijo Hans - pero hasta entonces, estas castigada y no tienes permiso de salir con tus amigas

-Papa eso no es justo - respondio Kristina

-Claro que es justo - dijeron Hans y Liv a coro

Un par de dias despues, el joven Einar se encontraba en el parque cuidando de sus hermanos menores y sus 2 amigos pueblerinos.

-Aqui tienen niños, sus helados- respondio el señor vendedor

-Gracias Señor- respondio Birgit

Momentos despues, los 6 niños estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

-En dias de calor como este, un buen helado le sienta de maravilla a quien sea- respondio Birgit de quien su helado era de avellanas

-Definitivamente- opino Andy quien tenia un helado de chocolate

-Oh si- respondio Idun quien compartia su helado de menta con Vidar

-Que quejumbrosos son, a mi el calor si me gusta- opino Einar

-Ay, tu lo dices porque tus poderes son opuestos a los mios y a los de Idun, tu y el calor son uno- reclamo Andy

-Por eso le dicen "el llamas a mi"?- pregunto Vidar

-Si, debiste ver hace 2 semanas cuando quemo la alfombra accidentalmente, uy no, la regañiza que le dieron mis papás- opino Helena

-Ya quisieras tener poderes como los mios, sabionda- respondio Einar

-No gracias, yo con los que tengo soy feliz, incluso pude crear un encantamiento que une mis poderes y los de Kurt- respondio Helena

-Hablas de "El escudo de Fulgor"?- pregunto Birgit

-Si, asi es- respondio Helena mientras disfrutaba de su helado de fresa.

-Da igual- respondio Einar

En ese momento algo llamo la atencion de Einar.

-Ese olor... es un olor... oloroso... y si puedo sentir ese olor... quiere decir que...- decia Einar

-Oh Einar!- se oyeron 3 voces femeninas a sus espaldas

Al rubio se le helo la sangre, y volteo para ver de quien eran esas voces.

Un par de metros lejos, habia 3 chicas de 16 años, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, altas, delgadas, con buenos atributos, la primera vestia con un vestido verde, la segunda con uno rojo y la tercera con uno naranja claro, las 3 lo veian con una mirada bastante picara.

-Ay no, las trillizas Bimbette! me voy!- grito Einar echandose a correr dejando a sus hermanos menores solos en la banca.

-Einar! no te vayas! te queremos mucho!- deciar las trillizas rubias persiguiendo al principe

Por su parte, Andy, Idun, Helena, Birgit y Vidar veian como las trillizas rubias perseguian a Einar por todo el pueblo, aunque no tradaron perderlo de vista.

-Y ahora que?- pregunto Idun

-Regresamos al castillo?- pregunto Vidar

-Buena idea- respondio Birgit

Los 5 chicos regresaron al castillo, por su parte Einar se habia cansado de correr, e hizo lo que pudo para perder a las trillizas.

-Rayos! desde que llegaron aqui hace un mes no para de acosarme y perseguirme- opino el rubio intentando recuperar el aliento cerca de un risco, pues ya estaba atardeciendo

-Hola Einar!- dijeron las trillizas rubias apareciendo de repente

-Ah!- grito Einar resbalandose y cayendo del risco, afortunadamente no se lastimo, pues la arena de la playa habia amortiguado su caida.

El chico intento incorporarse, pero vio que las trillizas estaban frente a el.

-Ay no!- exclamo Einar intentando retroceder

-Hola Einar, no te asustes, queremos estar a solas contigo- dijeron las trillizas

-Que me van a hacer?- pregunto Einar

-Es sorpresa ya veras- dijeron las trillizas

Esa misma noche mientras la familia Westerguard cenaba, la puerta se abrio de repente.

Era Einar, que traia toda la ropa sucia, desgarrada, completamente sudado, con unas extrañas marcas en sus tobillos y muñecas y cubierto de marcas de lapiz labial por todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿Einar?!- preguntaron Hans y Liv

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Hans

-Y porque tu ropa esta tan sucia y tu cubierto de lapiz labial por todas partes?- pregunto Liv

-Nesecito 5 minutos- respondio Einar antes de desmayarse

-Wow!- las trillizas Bimbette si que debieron divertirse con el- opino Birgit

-Tu crees?- pregunto Idun

-Si... seguramente- opino Helena

-Espero que a mi no me toque nada de esto todavia- opino Kristy

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	22. Chapter 22

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

Un año despues, la joven Kristy ahora tenia 15 años, su hermano menor Einar tambien era un adolecente de 14 años, si bien luego de esa extraña experiencia con las trillizas Bimbette, ahora tenia una buena "amistad" con ellas, si, con las 3.

Por su parte los jovenes Andy, Helena e Idun tenían 11 años de edad, y por si fuera poco, tambien habian empezado con los tipicos cambios que cualquier preadolecente sufre a esa edad.

Cierta tarde, Kristina regreso felizmente al castillo acompañada de un apuesto joven

-Mamá, Papá, les presento a Daniel, mi novio - respondio Kristina

-¡¿Tu qué?! - pregunto alterado Hans

-Mucho gusto altezas - sonrio Daniel quien era de cabello negro y ojos color dorado

-¡Kristina tu todavía no tienes edad para esas cosas! - la regaño Hans

-Papá no seas grosero - reclamo Kristina

-Esta es mi casa y yo me comporto como quiero - dijo Hans

-En realidad es de mis padres el castillo- opino Liv- Pero si hija ¿A quien le pediste permiso para tener novio?

-Señores, les aseguro que mis intenciones con su hija son buenas - respondio Daniel

-Así dicen todos ahora fuera de mi casa y no te quiero cerca de mi hija- respondio Hans amenazando con echar a patadas al chico de la casa

-¡Papá! - dijo Kristina

-Ya me oíste - dijo Hans

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Kristy - dijo Daniel

-Perdón por esto, no pensé que fuera a reaccionar de esta manera - respondio Kristina,

El joven se despidió y salio del castillo

\- ¿Que fue todo eso papá?

Ese chico me da mala espina - respondio Hans- y tu todavía no tienes edad para esas cosas!

-Vamos papá deja de ser tan sobre protector y paranoico por un momento, con mis hermanos y sus parejas no dicen lo mismo - se quejo Kristina

-Que? eso no es cierto, Birgit, Vidar, Kurt y las Bimbette no son las parejas de tus hermanos- respondio Hans creyendo que era verdad

Sin embargo a espaldas de Hans en uno de los jardines del castillo, los hermanos menores de la cobriza estaban jugando con sus amigos.

-Los que que saquen la pajilla mas corta tendran que besarse el uno al otro- dijo uno de los chicos

Todos sacaron sus respectivas pajillas y las revisaron.

-No puede ser! me toco la corta!- exclamo Andy

-Miren! a Birgit le salio la otra- dijo la trilliza Bimbette de vestido verde

-Ahora van a tener que besarse los 2- respondio la de vestido naranja

-Ay, porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi!- se quejo Andy rojo como un tomate

-Tranquila Birgit, respira profundo, solo es un chico rubio de 11 años, ¿que tan malo puede ser?- penso la castaña

-Mas te vale que ese beso que le des a mi hermano sea bueno- opino Helena

Andy y Birgit se pusieron uno frente al otro, se miraron directamente a los ojos y lentamente se acercaron, cerraron sus ojos, hasta que unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

-Como quisiera tener uno de esos aparatos que pudiera captar esto e inmortalizarlo en papel- opino Idun

-Hablas de tener un daguerrotipo de esto?- pregunto Vidar

-Si

Andy y Birgit rompieron el beso, estaban muy sonrojados, pero a la vez felices.

-Y bien? que paso?- pregunto Idun

-Pues... nada... solo fue un beso, no fue tan malo como crei que seria- mintio Andy, ya que sabia que eso no era cierto

-Oh rayos!- se quejo Idun

Devuelta con la discucion de Hans y Liv con Kristy.

-Porfavor, Daniel es un buen chico- respondio Kristy

-O eso aparenta ser - dijo Hans - no te quiero ver cerca de el ¿me oiste?

-No pienso hacerte caso en eso - dijo ella - Daniel es un buen chico y nos queremos el uno al otro, solo es mi novio No es como si me fuera a casar con el, además no todos son como tu lo fuiste una vez, papá

Un par de meses despues...

-Papá, tenias razón - respondio Kristina llorando en las piernas de su padre mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos - el era un mal chico

-Shh tranquila - dijo Liv - lo bueno es que ya te has dado cuenta

-No tienes idea de cuanto lo odio - dijo Kristina - no puedo creer que Daniel me halla hecho algo así, no puedo creer que me haya engañado con otra, y peor aun que era su prima

-Ok, eso es extraño. Debiste dejarme que lo corriera a patadas cuando me lo presentaste - dijo Hans

-Si, debí hacerlo - dijo ella riendo un poco ante el comentario de su padre

-Dime donde vive para que ahorita mismo lo convierta en una estatua de hielo- respondio Andy con un tono amenazante

-Andy, no puedes ser tan vengativo, tus poderes solo los tienes que usar para el bien- respondio Liv

-Lo se mamá, pero me da tanto coraje que ese chico le rompiera el corazon a mi hermana y no dejare que se salga con la suya!- se quejo Andy

-Aunque... podemos hacer algo- respondio Hans con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro - ¿Les parece si le jugamos una broma al tonto de Daniel ? nadie juega con los sentimientos de Kristy

-Si!- exclamaron Andy, Idun, Einar y Helena

-¿Que propones? - preguntó Kristina

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero me uno- respondio Liv

Esa misma noche después de la broma, la familia Westerguard fue descubierta por Grant, el harmano mayor de Hans y los llevaron al calabozo que los llevaria a las islas del sur por invacion a propiedad ajena

\- ¿Crees que tarden mucho en dejarnos salir? - pregunto Kristina

-Espero que no - respondió Hans, después de un rato Grant llego afuera de la celda del barco

-Vaya vaya hermanito ¿Acaso algún día dejaras de meterte en problemas? - pregunto Grant burlonamente

-Oye, ese chico se lo merecía - Respondio Hans

-Pues... si, Hans tiene razon- respondio Liv

-Los dejare ir pero que no se repita - dijo Grant- y Hans, Klaus quiere hablar contigo y tu familia

\- ¿conmigo? - pregunto el pelirrojo nervioso

-Si - dijo Grant - se entero de que estas aquí y desde que le hable sobre que tenias una famila ha querido conocerlos pero no se atrevía a ir a verte

2 dias despues Hans y su famila llegaban a las islas del sur.

-De aqui eras?- pregunto Andy

-Si, me fui de aqui hace mucho, para estar con Liv- explico Hans

-Es bonito este lugar- opino Helena

Hans y su familia entraron al castillo y fueron a donde los esperaba Klaus, el rey de las islas del sur

\- Hans, hijo ¿cuanto tiempo?

-Pues... no mucho, mas o menos 18 años - respondió Hans

-Ella debe ser Liv, princesa de Baybiron - respondio Klaus

-Si, ella es mi esposa, y ellos son mis hijos, mis pequeños hijos- dijo Hans

-Bueno, ni tan pequeños ¿o si? - dijo Klaus - ¿Que edad tienen?

-15 - respondió Kristina

-14-respondio Einar

-11- dijeron los trillizos Andy, Idun y Helena

-Bueno, niños si gustan pueden ir con sus primos, tengo entendido que tu Kristy y Alison son amigas, mientras yo necesitó hablar con sus padres - dijo Klaus,

La cobriza asintio y los 5 chicos se fueron

Kristina y sus hermanos salieron de la habitación del trono.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo? - preguntó Hans

-Grant me ha comentado que has cambiado mucho - dijo Klaus - tal parece que la princesa Liv te ha hecho cambiar y que ahora tienes 5 hijos, por eso quiero ofrecerte que regreses a vivir aquí al castillo, recuperaras tu título de príncipe y tus hijos seran principes aqui

-Muchas gracias por la oferta majestad - dijo Hans - pero me temo que voy a rechazarla, en Baybiron tengo una vida de ensueño y todo lo que necesito y adoro mi trabajo, soy muy feliz viviendo alla junto con mi esposa y mis hijos y lo cierto es que, soy mas feliz de lo que fui antes

-Piensalo bien Hans - dijo Klus - te daré todo el tiempo que necesites

-No hay nada que pensar - dijo Hans - mas te agradezco la oferta

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	23. Chapter 23

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

la joven Kristy ahora tenia 16 años, su hermano menor Einar tambien era un adolecente de 15 años. Por su parte los jovenes Andy, Helena e Idun tenían 12 años de edad

\- ¡Idiota, sabía que esta viaje a las montañas sería una mala idea! - exclamo Helena a Andy ya que los 3 se deslizaban en un trineo por la montaña mientras eran perseguidos por un oso

\- ¡A mí no me culpes, Kristy quiso venir hasta aca para conseguirle unas hierbas a la abuela y fresas para el cumpleaños de mamá! - se quejó Andy

-Y donde mas querias que las consiguiera?!- se quejo Kristy

-Eh... pues en el mercado del pueblo!- se quejo Andy

-Pero se acabaron!- respondio Kristy

Los 5 hermanos hacían lo más que podían para deslizarse, no podian usar sus poderes congelantes porque el oso era muy fuerte y cada barrera de hielo que hacian, el oso las destruia y Einar mucho menos podia usar sus poderes piroquineticos porque si causaba un incendio, la gente de Baybiron lo notaria.

-Alguna otra mala idea? - pregunto Helena con sarcasmo

\- ¿Déjame pensar, creo que tengo una- respondio Kristy

Los 5 siguieron deslizandose hasta que vieron un acantilado a lo lejos.

-Ay no, creo que ya se lo que se propone!- opino Idun con nerviosismo

-A mi señal Andy, Idun crearemos un puente e hielo, eso nos ayudara a cruzar y tu Einar te encargaras de derretirlo asi el oso caera- respondio Kristy

-y como supones que nosotros si cruzaremos? ¿Estas loca?- preguntaron sus 4 hermanos menores

-Eh... un poco- respondio Kristy pues curiosamente y sin saberlo tenia el instinto aventurero de su difunto padre Kristoff

Los 5 hermanos vieron como se acercaban a la trampa que habían ideado.

-Ahora!- grito Kristy

La cobriza junto con Andy e Idun crearon el puente de hielo sobre el barranco mientras que Einar lo iba derritiendo por detras.

Los 5 hermanos cruzaron y dejaron que el os cayera al acantilado.

-Eso estuvo cerca- opino Idun

-Demasiado cerca- agrego Helena

-Ya no eres tan rudo eh? - se burló Andy

-Vamonos- respondio Kristy

Los 5 hermanos siguieron avanzando y regresaron al pueblo y poco despues regresaron al castillo.

-Niños! veo que volvieron, consiguieron lo que pedi?- pregunto la reina Astrid

-Si abuela, lo encontramos, y tambien o que faltaba para el pastel de mamá- respondio Helena

-Perfecto- sonrio la reina Astrid

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	24. Chapter 24

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

Al año siguiente en Weselton...

-¿Alguna noticia? - pregunto el rey de Weselton

-Hay 2 posibles chicas que sean la princesa que buscamos - dijo el guardia - una esta en Liztabeth y la otra en Corona

-Corona - dijo el rey - ¿Como no lo pensé antes? La reina Rapunzel es prima de la reina Elsa

-¿Que hacemos majestad? - pregunto el guardia

-No hay tiempo para averiguar nada, la princesa tiene 17 años y debemos actuar antes de que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, así que asesinen a las dos chicas, mas vale no arriesgarse

-Como ordene majestad - dijo el guardia

-Muy pronto, tendré asegurado que nadie podrá quitarme a Arendelle - dijo el rey

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	25. Chapter 25

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

-Feliz cumpleaños - dijeron Hans y Liv entrando con un pequeño pastel a la habitación e Kristina - feliz cumpleaños numero 18

-Gracias Mamá, gracias papá - dijo Kristina - ese pastel se ve delicioso

-Yo mismo lo hice - dijo Hans

-Entonces ha de estar muy rico - dijo Kristina - y el hecho de que tu lo hicieras lo hace súper mega extra especial

-No es para tanto - dijo Liv

-Escucha, en unos días tendré que salir por algo del trabajo- respondio Hans

-Si ya se, me queedare con mamá, mis abuelos, mis hermanos y los tios John e Inma hasta que vuelvas - dijo Kristina

-En realidad quería que tu y tus hermanos vinieran - dijo Hans - voy a ir a Corona y para cuando lleve allí sera el cumpleaños de la reina Rapunzel

-¿Y? - pregunto Kristina

-Hay una tradición muy bonita de la cual no te hablaré ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa - dijo Hans

-Oye!, eso no es justo - dijo Kristina

Un par de días después, durante un largo viaje en barco, llegaron a su destino, Kristina, Einar, Andy, Idun, Helena, Birgit, Vidar, las trillizas Bimbette, Liv y Hans recorrían el reino y para cuando anochecio ambos subieron a un pequeño bote y aguardaron

\- ¿Que se supone que pasara? - pregunto Idun

-Tu solo aguarda - dijo Hans - creanme niños, esto vale la pena

-Si tu lo dices - dijo Kristina

Después de esperar un poco unas luces flotantes empezaron a iluminar el cielo nocturno

\- papá, esto es hermoso - dijo Helena

-Sabia que les gustaría - dijo Hans

-¿Ya te había dicho antes que eres el mejor papá del mundo? - pregunto Kristy

-No lo se, tu dime - dijo Hans

-Bueno, eres el mejor papá del mundo - dijeron Kristina, Einar, Andy, Idun y Helena - nos alegra tanto que seas nuestro papá y no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie

-Ni yo a ustedes - dijo Hans - todos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Esa misma noche mientras todos se hospedaban en el castillo de Corona, Hans y Liv dormian tranquilamente, sin embargo en la habitacion de sus hijos, una especie de figura que se transparentaba y emitia brillo propio se acerco a la cama donde dormia su pequeña hija Kristy, era el fantasma de Anna y estaba acompañada de los fantasmas de Kristoff y Elsa.

-Hola hijita- la saludo el fantasma de Anna- has crecido mucho, tu papá, tu tia Elsa y yo ten extrañamos mucho, te vez igual que yo cuando tenia tu edad

Por su parte el fantasma de Kristoff le acaricio el cabello a su hija.

Mientras que al fantasma de Elsa se acerco a las camas de Einar, Andy, Idun y Helena y los vio con ternura, estaba demasiado sorprendida de lo mucho que los niños habian crecido.

Despues de eso los 3 fantasmas salieron del cuarto y fueron a la de su prima, la reina Rapunzel.

-Hola primita, te extrañamos mucho- dijo Anna

Despues de eso fueron a la habitacion donde dormian Hans y Liv.

-Debo decirlo, Hans ya no es el mismo de antes, mi hija lo hizo cambiar- opino el fantasma de Anna

-Creo que hice bien en dejarle a Kristy, Y que bueno que el pudo hacer que mis hijos Andy e Idun puderan nacer con el y con Liv- opino Elsa

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	26. Chapter 26

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

La joven Kristy ahora tenia 19 años, su hermano menor Einar tambien era un adolecente de 18 años. Por su parte los jovenes Andy, Helena e Idun tenían 15 años de edad.

Aquella mañana no era muy feliz, todos vestidos de negro asistieron al entierro del almirable capitan John H., nadie se esperaba aquello, pero tras un ataque pirata al barco en el cual el viajaba, John habia perdido la vida, Inma y Peter lloraban desconsoladamente, al igual que Kristina y sus hermanos mientras abrazaban a Hans y a Liv, el pelirrojo estaba destrozado, su mejor amigo habia muerto aunque el trataba de ser fuerte por sus hijos, aquel dia paso muy lento y cada minuto que pasaba parecia ser mas doloroso, las cosas jamas volverian a ser iguales sin John

Y no solo eso, un par de semanas atras la madre de Birgit, Mildri, habia enfermado de tuberculosis, y desafortunadamente no pudieron salvarla, fallecio varios dias despues.

La pobre Birgit no soportaba eso, habia perdido a su padre cuando tenia tan solo 4 años y ahora 10 años despues habia pasado lo mismo con su madre

Esa misma tarde en el castillo de Baybiron, todos se habian reunido, Kristy por su parte estaba en uno de los balcones mirando al horizonte toda llorosa.

-Extraño mucho al tio John - dijo kristina entre sollozos - el no merecía esto, el era bueno

-Lo se hija, lo se - dijo Hans dejando caer algunas lagrimas - yo tambien lo hecho mucho de menos, el fue mi mejor amigo desde que eramos niños, aun recuerdo ese dia cuando nos conocimos.

**FLASHBACK.**

Un joven principe Hans de tan solo 10 años jugaba en los jardines del castillo de las islas del sur con su caballo Citron

-Ay amigo, tu eres el unico que me comprende, ninguno de mis hermanos me quiere, todos me molestan, solo tu y Citrony han sido los unicos que me han comprendido, hasta que ella y su madre se fueron de aqui- respondio Hans

-Hola- lo saludo un niño del pueblo asomandose por uno de los muros

El chico era un año menor que Hans, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Eh... hola?- pregunto Hans confundido

-Que haces aqui solo? y con un caballo?- pregunto el chico

-Pues... nada, solo hablo con mi mascota se llama Citron, es el unico amigo que tengo- respondio Hans

-Ah si?- pregunto John

-Si, no tengo una buena amistado que digamos con mis 12 hermanos mayores, asi que... Citron es mi unico amigo, como te llamas?- pregunto Hans

-Me llamo John, soy nuevo aqui, mis papás y yo llegamos aqui ayer y no tengo amigos tampoco- respondio El chico

-Ya veo- opino Hans

-Puedo acariciar a tu caballo? siempre quise acariciar uno- respondio John saltando la pared

-Claro- respondio Hans

El pequeño castaño ojiazul acaricio la crin del caballo y este le sonrio.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Papá, El tio John y la señora Mildri estan ahora con la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna? - pregunto la joven Kristy

-Si, estoy seguro de que ahora ellos dos estan en el cielo y desde alli nos estan cuidando y se que ellos no nos quieren ver llorando por ellos, seguramente quieren que seamos felices - dijo el pelirrojo tratando de animar a Kristina en vano - y seguramente John aun sigue esperando que deje de ser un paranoico

La pelinaranja solo abrazo con mas fuerzas a Hans y lloro con mas fuerza sobre su pecho, Hans empezo a acariciar sus anaranjados cabellos

\- shh, ya no llores, no me gusta verte triste - dijo Hans - si tu lloras yo tambien voy a llorar, si algo he aprendido es que nadie se va realmente...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	27. Chapter 27

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Kristy se recuperara de la muerte de su tio John, Hans tambien requirio algo de tiempo.

Birgit por su parte habia empezado su noviazgo con Andy, mientras que Idun tambien con Vidar.

Einar por su parte habia tambien empezado un noviazgo con las trillizas Bimbette.

La joven Kristy ahora tenia 20 años.

-¿Cuando rayos piensas decirle la verdad? - pregunto Inma - ¡Pronto cumplira los 21 años!

-Inma, no creo que Liv y yo podamos hacerlo - dijo Hans - ¡No podemos hacerlo! - dijo el pelirrojo

-Se que si John estuviese aqui te diria que lo hicieras - dijo Inma

-Oye, Elsa me dijo que protegiera a su sobrina - respondio Hans - y enviar a Kristy a Arendelle seria como entregarsela a Weselton

-No pueden ocultarles la verdad para siempre - dijo Inma - ella tiene derecho a saber que ustedes no son sus padres, y Andy, Einar, Idun y Helena deben saber que Kristy no es su hermana

-Pues ya le hemos ocultado la verdad por 20 años - dijo Liv- Facilmente nos podemos llevar el secreto a la tumba

-No digan tonterias - dijo Inma en tono amenazante - o les dicen la verdad o se las digo yo

-Oye no es sencillo - respondio Hans - no se como se tome Kristy la noticia al enterarse de que Liv y yo no somos sus verdaderos padres

-Ella es una chica inteligente - dijo Inma - sabra entenderlo y comprendera el porque le ocultaste la verdad igual sus hermanos

-Ese es otro problema tengo miedo Inma - dijo Hans - ¿que tal si Kristy me rechaza a mi y a Liv? ¿o que tal si Andy, Einar, Idun y Helena la rechazan a ella?

-Oye si no lo hicieron cuando se enteraron de tu pasado no lo haran ahora - dijo Inma - confien en mi, es mejor que se entere de a verdad por ustedes que de alguien mas

-Lo se, a mi tambien me aterra la idea de perder a Kristy, pero no se puede hacer nada, ni siquiera yo la quiero perder, quiero a Kristy como si de verdad fuera mi hija- respondio Liv

-Lo se- respondio Inma- pero les aseguro que entenderan.

Esa tarde en el castillo, Kristina, sus hermanos, Liv y Hans almorzaban, la pelinaranja hablaba felizmente sobre cualquier cosa mientras que Hans se limitaba a escucharla sin siquiera opinar

\- ¿Papá, ocurre algo? ¿estas bien? - pregunto Kristina

-Si - dijo Hans - es solo que me duele la cabeza eso es todo, ha de ser por la edad

-Papá, tienes 43 años - dijo Andy - ni que tuvieras 70, ahora dime ¿Que ocurre en realidad?

-Si, que ocurre?- pregunto Idun

-¿Kristy... Recuerdas esa historia sobre la reina de las nieves? - pregunto Hans

-Si - dijo Kristina - ¿Pasa algo relacionado con ese asunto?

-Si - respondio Hans - escucha, hay algo que te he ocultado por todos estos años, a todos ustedes

Los 4 menores abrieron sus ojos como platos pensando en lo peor.

-¿Que cosa? - pregunto Kristina

-Tu madre... -decia Hans con dificultad - tu madre era la princesa Anna, tu tia era la reina Elsa, por eso tu tienes poderes

-¿Que? - pregunto ella sorprendida - ¿Pero como tu y la princesa pudieron... si tu y mamá...?

-No, no no - respondio Hans - Liv y yo no somos tus verdadero padres

-Que?!- gritaron Andy, Einar, Idun y Helena

-¿Entonces? - pregunto Kristy - ¿Acaso tu... me robaste?

-No no no no no no no - respondio Hans - escucha, dejame contarte la historia, hace años, cuando tu tenias 6 meses y medio de nacida, hubo una guerra en Arendelle, tus padres murieron ,yo estaba a punto de partir de las islas por un motivo del trabajo hacia Baybiron, de pronto un barco de Arendelle se acercaba a las islas y desde lo que yo hice en Arendelle ningun barco de ese reino era permitido ahi asi que fui a detenerlo y alli viajaba tu tia Elsa

Hans contaba la historia mientras que Kristina y sus 4 hermanos menores escuchaban atentamente e intentaban procesar tanta informacion

-Elsa me dijo que tu eras la princesa de Arendelle y te entrego a mi para que yo te criara hasta que fueses mayor de edad para que pudieses acceder al trono en Arendelle, o si no... Weaselton te mataria, claro que en ese momento... no podia llevarte al viaje y le pedi a tu tia Inma que te cuidara en mi ausencia, es ese viaje fue cuando conoci a Liv, ambos nos enamoramos, pero temia que ella me rechazara si sabia de tu existencia, al final ella me acepto a mi y te acepto a ti, nos casamos y bueno, el resto ya lo conoces, al poco tiempo nacio tu hermano Einar y años despues tus hermanos Andy, Idun y Helena

-Por eso eras tan estricto conmigo es esas tantas lecciones de etiqueta, modales, baile, y demas? ¡Pudiste habermelo dicho antes! - dijo molesta Kristina - por eso tengo poderes, cada vez que te pregunte tu conocias la respuesta sin embargo no dijiste nada y me dejaste sentirme... extraña

-De verdad lo siento Kris - respondio Hans - Liv y yo nos encariñamos tanto con tigo cuando eras una bebé que solo queriamos... protegerte, Weselton te esta buscando y si te encuentran, te haran daño, o peor aun, podria matarte como lo hizo con tus padre y tu tia Elsa, por eso Liv y yo quisimos tener mas hijos... para que ninguno sospechara

-Pero y si tu trataste de asesinar a mi tia Elsa... ¿Por que me dejo aqui? ¿Por que contigo? - pregunto Kristy- ¿Acaso yo no le importaba?

-Claro que le importabas y mucho - dijo Hans - ella sabia que en las Islas del Sur Weaselton no te buscaria- dijo el pelirrojo - y ella incluso me suplico para que yo aceptara criarte como a mi hija, me nege al principio pero a tu tia no le quedaba mucho tiempo

-¿ella murio? - pregunto kristina

-Si, años despues tu tio John y yo fuimos a Weselton por un motivo comercial y alli nos enteramos creeme que en muchas ocasiones Liv y yo pensamos en decirte la verdad, pero no podiamos- respondio Hans- y claro como queria tener una vida con Liv, yo deje las islas del sur a escondidas, te traje aqui a Baybiron porque sabia que aqui no te faltaria nada

-¿Y que se supone que pasara? ¿Cuando cumpla 21 me enviaras a Arendelle? - pregunto ella - ¿Alguna vez me quisiste de verdad? ¿O a mis hermanos?

-Te lo dije una vez y te o dire ahora. Yo te quiero, te quiero a ti, a Liv, A tus hermanos, todos sonlo mejor que no pense que me pasaría, me cambiaron la vida... todos ustedes y la verdad que si pudiese regresar en el tiempo, no cambiaria nada... en lo absoluto

-¿Lo dices de verdad? - pregunto Kristina

-Si - respondio Hans - Ustedes son lo que mas quiero en la vida y Liv y yo no soportariamos perderlos, por eso les ocultamos la verdad porque no queriamos que se alejaran de nuestro lado

-Papá... mamá, puede que mis padres sean otra persona pero para mi ustedes siempre seran... mi mamá y mi papá - dijo ella sonriendo - y les prometi que pase lo que pase, siempre los iba a querer y pienso cumplir esa promesa hasta el ultimo dia de mi vida

-¿No me odias? - pregunto Hans

-Por milesima vez papá - dijo Kristina - yo jamas podria odiarte, te quiero con todo mi corazon

-gracias Kristy - dijo Hans - no se que haria sin ti

-Y que hay de nosotros? Porque Andy, Idun, Helena y yo tenemos poderes?- pregunto Einar

-No lo se, talves el que convivieran mucho con Kristy... debio formar un lazo especial, y por seo ustedes tienen poderes- respondio Hans intentando encontrar alguna explicacion

-Bueno... pero aun asi, los queremos a ustedes, no queremos separarnos de ustedes- respondio Idun abrazando a Hans

-Si, pero no se preocupen, en poco tiempo cuando yo cumpla 21, iremos todos nosotros a Arendelle y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro- respondio Kristy

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	28. Chapter 28

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

El tiempo paso, y la joven Kristy cumplio 21 años, la misma edad que Anna tenia cuando Weaselton la mato.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora que tanto temiamos Hans - dijo Inma - no se si pueda permitir que ella y tus demas hijos se vayan a enfrentar a ese malvado Weselton

-No pienso dejarla partir - dijo Hans - no dejare que ese rey me la quite

-Hans, sabiamos desde el principio que este dia llegaria - dijo Inma - es hora de dejarla partir y ella debe irse a Arendelle, sus padres y su tia querian que ella fuese la reina

-¡A mi no me importa lo que ellos quisieran, ella es mi hija! - dijo Hans - tu misma me lo dijiste, un padre no es quien engendra sino quien cria y Liv y yo la criamos le cambiamos los pañales, la escuche decir sus primeras palabras, la vi dar sus primeros pasos, la bañamos, la vestimos, la peinamos, le dimos de comer, la llevamos a su primer dia de escuela, yo la console cuando le rompieron el corazon, ¡Por Dios, yo le di la maldita charla! ¡La vimos crecer dia con dia! y me niego a perderla, que importa si es una princesa, ella es mi bebé

-Se que esto es dificil para ti Hans y para Liv, aunque no lo creas a mi tambien me duele el hecho de que tenga que irse - dijo Inma - pero lo correcto es salvar a Arendelle y la criaste para que algun dia ella fuese la reina de Arendelle pero pienso que deberias preguntarle a Kristina lo que quiere hacer, dependera de ella, nosotros no intervendremos

-De acuerdo - dijo Hans

Mas tarde...

-Adios tia Inma te quiero mucho - respondio Kristy mientras le daba un ultimo abrazo a su tia antes de subir al barco que la llevaria a Arendelle

-¿Estas segura de esto? - pregunto Inma - aun no es tarde para cambiar de opiniom

-Tia, mi tia Elsa se sacrifico por salvarme - dijo Kristina - ella queria que algun dia yo fuera la reina de Arendelle y no ese tal Weselton, debo hacerlo porque es lo correcto

-Jamas nos olvides sabionda - dijo Peter

-Jamas lo haria cabeza hueca - dijo Kristina - escribire una carta en cuanto todo se alla resuelto en Arendelle y volveremos a vernos, ya lo veran

-Suerte - dijo Inma

Te quiero sabionda - dijo Peter - espero que logres vencer a ese Weselton y no te olvides de congelarles el trasero si es necesario

No lo olvidare - dijo Kristina

Mientras tanto Andy y sus demas hermanos se despedian de sus respectivas parejas.

-De verdad te tienes que ir?- pregunto Birgit sollozando

-Si, tengo que irme, pero tengo que ayudar a mi hermana, es mi deber- respondio Andy

-No quiero que te vayas- sollozo Birgit abrazando fuertemente al platinado

-Decuida, cuando todo esto termine, te llevare a Arendelle, te prometo que ahi seras feliz- respondio Andy

-Lo prometes?- pregunto Birgit

-Lo prometo- respondio Andy besando a Birgit

Por su parte.

-No queremos que vayas Einar- decian las trillizas Bimbette

-No se preocupen chicas, no me tardare, tengo que ayudar a mi hermana- respondio Einar

Por otro lado...

-Regresaras?- pregunto Vidar

-Si, lo prometo- respondio Idun

Momentos despues la familia Westerguard abordaba el barco.

-¿Listos? - pregunto Hans

-Listos - respondieron los 5 hermanos

Los 7 subieron al barco y empezaron a alejarse

\- ¿Papá, piensas que podremos vencerlos?- pregunto Kristy

-Oye, conoci a tu tia Elsa y creeme no habia quien le ganara - dijo Hans - estoy seguro de que tu y tus hermanos podran ganarles a Weselton ademas, tu madre y yo ayudaremos al igual que gran parte del ejercito de las islas del sur, gracias a que tu tio Klaus se ofrecio a ayudarnos

-Aun asi, estoy asustada - confeso Kristina - ¿y si algo sale mal?

-Pues creo que todo error se puede corregir ¿no crees? - pregunto Hans - recuerden todos que si se meten en lios hallaran una solucion, son muy inteligentes... todos

Tras un viaje un poco largo, llegaron a su destino

\- ¿Esto es Arendelle? - pregunto Andy - se veia mas lindo en los libros

-Pues era mas hermoso - respondio Hans - pero al parecer Weselton acabo con eso

-Cuando esto termine lo arreglaremos, juntos - respondio Kristina - como una familia

-Esta bien - respondio Hans - juntos haremos que Arendelle sea aun mas hermoso de lo que fue en el pasado, pero por ahora, debemos encargarnos de vencer a ese Weselton, estoy seguro de que no podran vencernos

2 horas despues...

-¿Es enserio? ¿El calabozo? - se quejo Helena - ¿Por que nos enviaron aqui?

-Creo que olvide el pequeño detalle de que ningun barco de las islas del sur era recibido en este lugar - comento Hans - y yo bueno... la reina Elsa me dijo que si algun dia me atrevia a volver me enviaria a la horca asi que ya han de suponer que pasara si no salimos de aqui

-Cualquier intento de escape es inutil aqui - dijo un hombre a sus espaldas

-Quien dijo eso?- pregunto Liv

-Aqui estoy- respondio el hombre que estaba entre la oscuridad

-¿Espera un minuto... yo te he visto antes? - pregunto Hans

-Almirante Westerguard... ¿Que rayos hace usted aqui? - pregunto James - se supone que usted protegeria a...

-Si, si si ya se - dijo Hans - pero resulta que ella ya cumplio la mayoria de edad

-¿ya tan rapido? - pregunto James - lo siento es que despues de estar 21 años encerrado aqui uno no se da cuenta del tiempo

-¿y como sabe que lleva 21 años encerrado? - pregunto Kristina

-Pues si tu tienes 21, yo llevo 21 años aqui - dijo James

-Espera un segundo, tu eres el que acompañaba a la reina Elsa ese dia - dijo Hans

-Asi es - dijo James - soy el unico que sobrevivio despues de que Weselton nos encontro

-¿Weselton asesino a la reina? - pregunto Liv

-No presisamente - dijo James - estaba gravemente herida, salimos con prisa del reino y no hubo tiempo de ver a un medico murio antes de que Weselton pudiese al menos preguntarle el paradero de la princesa

-¿Y porque te tienen aqui? - pregunto Kristina

-Soy el unico que podria decirles donde esta la princesa - dijo James

-¿Y te has guardado el secreto tanto tiempo? - pregunto Hans sorprendido - yo no se si pudiera hacer eso

-Esa es la diferencia, yo no soy como tu - respondio James algo molesto

-Vamos dime que no estas molesto conmigo por lo que paso hace 23 años - respondio Hans

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? - pregunto James - Elsa jamas te guardo rencor, ella creia que podias cambiar y al parecer ella estaba en lo correcto

-Agurda aguarda aguarda... ¿Elsa? - dijo Hans - ¿ella jamas me guardo rencor?

-No - dijo James - incluso te estaba agradecida

-Definitivamente esa mujer tenia un problema en su cabeza - dijo Hans - ¿Por que ella me estaria agradecida, por intentar matarla?

-Ella decia que de no ser por ti, ella jamas hubiese salido de su habitacion, Anna y ella seguirian separadas, la princesa jamas hubiese encontrado el amor verdadero y por lo tanto Kristina no hubiese nacido - dijo James - ella jamas te odio y por alguna razon confio en que sabrias cuidar a la niña, ella dijo "a veces las personas te sorprenden

-Ahora debemos salir de aqui - dijo kristina

-¿ Y Como? - pregunto James - a menos que puedas romper las cadenas dudo que puedas hacer algo

-Creame, mis hermanos y yo podemos hacer muchas cosas - dijo Kristina, y entre ella y Andy e Idun congelaron las cadenas y pudo asi liberarse, Einar hizo lo mismo derritiendolas, despues Kristy, Andy e Idun hicieron lo mismo a las cadenas de Helena, Hans, Liv y James - ahora debemos apresurarnos

-Un segundo... ¿ustedes tienen...? - pregunto James

-Si - respondio ella - pero ahora no es tiempo de responder preguntas, debemos recuperar Arendelle

-Los 8 salieron del calabozo y con cuidado de no llamar la atencion ni alertar a los guardias de Weselton se alejaron de los calabozos y entraron a los tuneles secretos

\- aun no me puedo creer que usted cumpliera su promesa

-¿Sabe? cuando usted me habla siento como si estuviera molesto conmigo - dijo Hans - me odia por una razon y no es por lo que paso en la coronacion de Elsa

-Ella murio - dijo James - y yo no pude hacer nada, fracase protegiendo a la familia real y un traidor como usted lo es fue quien mantuvo a salvo a la princesa por 21 años

-Pues creeme, yo tambien me sorprendi - dijo Hans- hasta tengo una familia completa

-Princesa Liv? enserio te casaste con Hans?- pregunto James incredulo

-Que tiene? me enamore a pesar de su pasado, y lo acepte con su hija, por eso tuve hijos con el

-Vaya, y como se llaman?- pregunto James

-Somos Einar Hansel, Anders Adgar, Idun Elizabet y Helena Westerguard- respondieron los 4 chicos

-Anders? Idun?- pregunto James sorprendido

-Si, hay algun problema?- pregunto Idun con amabilidad

-N.. no... es solo que... esos eran los nombres que planeabamos darles Elsa y yo a nuestros hijos- respondio James

-Espera ¿que? - pregunto Hans - ¿Tu y Elsa estaban enamorados?

-Ibamos a casarnos - respondio James - asi que si, pero la guerra aplasto ese sueño, y por eso odio a Weselton y si guarde silencio fue para que el sacrificio de Elsa no hubiese sido en vano.

-Wow, de verdad pienso que eso es admirable - opino Liv - y no creas que lo digo en broma, es verdad

-Pero bueno, ahora esperemos que esto salga bien - dijo James -por estos tuneles se puede llegar a casi todos los rincones del palacio, hoy esta aqui el rey de Weselton y el duque

-¿El duque sigue vivo? - pregunto Hans sorprendido - ¿Acaso ese ancianito irritante en inmortal o que?

-Quien sabe - dijo James - pero al menos no has sido tu quien ha tenido que soportarlo por tantos años

-Auch - opino Liv - lo lamento por ti

-Ya no importa - dijo James - en fin, nos ocultaremos aqui hasta el anochecer, cuando todos duerman actuaremos

-De acuerdo - dijeron los 5 hermanos - pero bueno, queremos saber la historia

-¿Que historia? - pregunto James

-¿Como es que mi tia Elsa y tu se conocieron? - pregunto Kristina

-Yo trabajaba para Weselton - dijo James - me enviaron como espia para averiguar cual era la debilidad de la reina de las nieves, por mucho tiempo yo hice mi trabajo mientras trabajaba como un simple guardia en el castillo, pero un dia ella estaba en la biblioteca y trataba de alcanzar un libro yo me ofreci a ayudarla mas ella se nego al final ella cayo y yo la atrape y al ver sus ojos, algo cambio en mi, con el tiempo la fui conociendo y un dia le dije toda la verdad, ella si se enojo un poco y por poco me congelo una vez, pero ella me perdono y me dio una segunda oportunidad, nos hicimos amigos y bueno... una cosa llevo a la otra

-y a mi me criticabas por ser un traidor - comento Hans sarcasticamente

-Oye, por lo menos no trate de asesinarla - dijo James

-Pero al investigar sus debilidades, ayudabas a que alguien le hiciera daño - dijo Hans - asi que no eres mejor que yo James

-Bueno, dejen de pelear los dos, ahora somos un equipo en esto - interfirio Liv - ahora descansemos un poco, debemos tener energias suficientas para esta noche

Al caer la noche, los tres se pusieron en accion con un par de armas robadas y los poderes de Kristina, Andy, Idun, Einar y Helena pudieron vencer a todos los guardias que llegaron a cruzarse en su camino

-Vaya vaya vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aqui - respondio el duque de Weselton acompañado del rey de Weselton - general James, almirante Hans, princesa Liv y he de suponer que la princesita Kristina, hemos estado buscandote por muchos años pequeña ¿Donde estuviste escondiendote?

-En Baybiron y en las Islas del Sur - respondio ella - pero ustedes son muy tontos como para siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad y mi mamá y mi tia lo sabian

-Niña insolente - gruño el rey de Weaselton - acabare contigo al igual que hize con tu familia

-Si te atreves a ponerle siquiera un dedo enzima a mi hija o a alguno de mis hijos te asesinare - amenazo Hans con espada en mano

-¿hijos? - pregunto el rey - no me digas que la reina Elsa dejo a su sobrina a cargo de un traidor como tu, aunque creo que la reina amaba a los traidores ¿no es asi James?

-No tiene ningun derecho de tan siquiera mencionar a la reina Elsa - dijo James - usted pagara por todos sus crimenes

-Eso ya lo veremos - dijo el rey - ¡guardias! ¡Acaben con ellos!

Espadas chocaban entre si, flechas salian disparadas, una termino matando a James y el hielo empezaba a cubrir aquella estancia

-No puedo creerlo, son unos brujos al igual que la reina Elsa - dijo el duque al ver a Kristina y a sus hermanos usar sus poderes

-No te permito que hables asi de mi tia - dijo Kristina - "Weasel - town"

-Weselton! ¡Es Weselton! - dijo el duque molest

-¿A quien le interesa? - pregunto Helena y con su lazo magico atrapo al duque, Andy congelo el suelo haciendo que el duque se resbalara y al hacerlo se golpeo en la cabeza y quedo inconsiente.

Cuando iban ganando Hans y Liv combatian con un guardia de Weselton cuando el rey de Weselton se empezo a acercar lentamente y en silencio hacia ellos, Krstina y sus hermanos voltearon casualmente hacia donde sus padres estaban

-¡Mamá Papá, cuidado! - grito Kristina

-¿Que? - preguntaron Hans y Liv pero al voltear era tarde y el rey los apunañlo con una espada

-¡No! - gritaron Kristina, Andy, Idun, Einar y Helena

\- ¡usted es un monstruo!- grito Helena

-Los unicos monstruos aqui son ustedes, todos ustedes son unos fenomenos al igual que la reina Elsa- dijo el rey - y acabare contigo ahora que ya me encargue de sus queridos padres

-No - Grito Kristy y utilizo sus poderes y le arrojo un rayo de hielo al rey que le dio justo en el corazon, el rey se congelo y se covirtio en una estatua de hielo para luego empezar a quebrarse y luego explotar.

Kristina y sus hermanos corrieron hasta donde sus moribundos padres estaban

-Mamá, papá, estaran bien, lo prometo- sollozaba Kristy

-Kris... niños - dijeron ambos debilmente - quiero que sepan, que los queremos mucho

-Y nosotros a ustedes-dijeron los 5 llorando - pero por favor no nos dejen, ustedes no

-Siempre estaremos juntos - dijo Hans debilitandose - pase lo que pase

-No papá, por favor - dijo Kristina - quedense con nosotros, no cierren los ojos, ya veran que todo estara bien

-No lloren, si ustedes lloras nosotros lloraremos tambien - dijo Liv

-Quiero que sean felices pase lo que pase ¿pueden prometernos eso?- pregunto Hans

-Te prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda... todos- dijo Kristina

-Esa es mi niña - dijo Hans - se que algun dia seras la mejor reina que Arendelle ha tenido, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, estamos orgullosos de ti...

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	29. Chapter 29

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES DISFRUTE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, ASIQ VAMOS A CERRAR CON BROCHE DE ORO ESTA HISTORIA...**

-Te prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda... todos- dijo Kristina

-Esa es mi niña - dijo Hans - se que algun dia seras la mejor reina que Arendelle ha tenido, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, estamos orgullosos de ti...

**3 MESES DESPUES...**

-Reina Kristinna Bjorman de Arendelle - dijo el obispo

-¡Reina Kristinna Bjorman de Arendelle! - repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

-Rey Einar Hansel Westerguard de Arendelle- dijo el obispo

-Rey Einar Hansel Westerguard de Arendelle! -repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

-Rey Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle- dijo el obispo

-Rey Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle!- repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

-Reina Idun Elizabet Westerguard de Arendelle- dijo el obispo

-Reina Idun Elizabet Westerguard de Arendelle- repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

-Reina Helena Westerguard de Arendelle- dijo el obispo

-Reina Helena Westerguard de Arendelle!- repitieron todos los presentes en la iglesia

-Saluden, y regocijence... ante los nuevos Reyes y Reinas de Arendelle!- dijo el obispo

Despues de eso, una gran fiesta en honor a Kristina y a sus hermanos inicio.

-Vaya Sabionda, esto es muy... wow, tu y tus hermanos... ahora son reyes!- opino Peter

-Mi Kristy, pero cuanto han crecidoy y tus hermanos - dijo Inma - en especial tu Kristy, aun recuerdo cuando te llevaba en brazos

-Disculpe majestad - interrumpio un joven de cabello naranja y ojos verdes - principe Fernando de Holanda ¿Me consederia este baile?

-Pues... no soy muy buena bailando - dijo ella - asi que no me hare responsable si pierdes un pie... o ambos

-Correre el riesgo - dijo Fernando

Kristina acepto y juntos empezaron a bailar y mientras lo hacian empezaron a charlar y descubrieron que tenian varias cosas en comun, respecto a gustos y decidieron ser amigos

-Perdon que interrumpa, pero ¿puedo bailar con usted reina Kristina? - pregunto cierto rubio

-Oh claro, yo ire a por algo de comer - dijo Fernando

-¿Y ese chico? - pregunto Andy una vez que empezo a bailar con su hermana

-Solo es un amigo - dijo Kristina - descuida, no hare lo mismo que mamá

-Recuerda si te rompe el corazon Einar y yo nos ofrecemos para asesinarlo - dijo Andy

-Oye!- lo regaño Kristy

-Estoy jugando hermanita - dijo Andy

-Y como la estan pasando los demas?- pregunto Kristy

-Bien, Einar se saco el premio mayor con la Bimbettes, Idun esta tomando algo con Vidar y Helena creo que ya quiere unir Arendelle con Corona, en Cuanto a mi, Birgit aun no puede creer que este aqui, la verdad te tenemos que agradecer mucho Kristy- respondio Andy

-No tienes nada que agradecer - dijo Kristy - en todo caso hay que agradecerle a mi tia Elsa por cometer la locura de dejarme al cuidado de papá, como lo extraño, y a mamá tambien

-Oye, bien lo dijo el, nadie se va realmente, y su legado vivira en nosotros- respondio Andy

-Siempre estaremos juntos los 5 ¿verdad? - pregunto Kristina

-¿Acaso lo dudas? - pregunto Andy - Kristina, deshacerte de nosotros no sera nada sencillo, no nos iremos a ningun lado

-Siempre juntos Andy - dijo Kristina - lo prometo

-Siempre juntos - dijo Andy

En ese momento los otros 3 se acercaron.

-Pero que increible es esto, al fin somos reyes, y todo gracias a ti hermanita- respondio Einar

-Yo ya hasta ando negociando para unir Arendelle con Corona- respondio Helena

-Oigan, si me disculpan voy a tomar aire- respondio Kristy

-Te acompañamos hermanita- respondio Idun

Los 5 hermanos salieron al balcon a tomar aire.

Sin embargo en ese momento aparecieron 3 figuras, una era una mujer de 21 años, cabello cobrizo, ojos aguamarina y pecosa, la segunda era una mujer de 24 años, ojos azules, cabello platinado, y arreglado en una trenza francesa, el tercero era un hombre de 24 años, cabello rubio y desordenado y ojos color marron, las 3 figuras se transparentaban y emanaban un brillo azul claro.

Eran los fantasmas de Anna, Elsa y Kristoff.

Kristy no pudo evitar sonreir ante eso, en ese momento otras 2 figuras aparecieron, un hombre pelirrojo y con patillas de unos 26 años y una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tambien se transparentaban y emanaban un brillo azul claro.

Eran los fantasmas de Hans y Liv.

Kristy, Einar, Andy, Idun y Helena simplemente sonrieron al ver a los fantasmas de sus difuntos padres frente a ellos, sabiendo que siempre estarian ahi para protegerlos.


End file.
